Pokemon: Ho-Oh and the Battle for Pallet Town
by OmegaStar327
Summary: When Ash and Pikachu return to Kanto after winning the Kalos League, he soon finds he has to deal with both his newly discovered feelings for Serena and Team Rocket's latest plot. With all he loves at stake, Ash must go on one final journey. Includes Amourshipping. Slightly diverges from canon.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if I make a few mistakes. It's basically how I imagined the Pokémon anime ending. But before I start I should probably let you know a few things about this story.**

 **First, it's written in the style of the movies, (Obviously, because an episode wouldn't be this long.) So, expect a few things that make you think of the Pokémon movies. Especially the prologue.**

 **Second, it slightly diverges from the main series. For example, in this story, well, let's just say the Kalos League had a different outcome.**

 **And finally, I must confess, I haven't seen the whole series. So, I'll be getting my information from online, and by watching some of the movies. (I'm not going to watch the entire series, it would take too long.)**

 **So now, without further delay, I present Pokémon: Ho-Oh and the Battle for Pallet Town.**

Prologue

All over the face of the planet, live extraordinary creatures that have captivated the minds of humans for centuries. They are Pokémon. Since the beginning, humans and Pokémon have lived side by side in peace in harmony. They teem in mountains and landscapes. They thrive in the seas. They gather in forests. They soar through the skies. There are even Pokémon who are believed to have come from beyond the stars. There are hundreds, perhaps even thousands that we have yet to discover.

Pokémon can be captured to be more than pets. Human trainers will often battle each other with their Pokémon in contests of skill and strategy. These battles often set trainers and Pokémon against each other, but they remain ever friends. And these battles strengthen the resolve of Pokémon and their bond with their trainers. Each trainer has one dream: to become Pokémon masters.

This dream has been a driving force for many trainers on their journeys. Ash Ketchum, a young trainer from Pallet Town, has a dream of becoming the greatest Pokémon master in the world. Together with his first Pokémon, Pikachu, Ash travels across the entire world, meeting many new friends and having many amazing adventures along the way.

But while Ash and Pikachu continue their journey, little do they suspect that back in their home region of Kanto, a sinister plot is underway.

In the darkness of a science lab, the only light came from the various machines and instruments that took up most of the room. The team of scientists had been hard at work for days, but so far, all their reattempts at the experiment had been unsuccessful. This time, however they were determined to make sure this next one would survive.

"Begin," the head scientist said coldly. She gestured to a small capsule containing something that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. No one bothered to ask questions about it, though. Everyone in the room knew exactly what it was. But what no one understood was why their boss was so obsessed with these experiments. Well, almost no one.

The capsule was placed onto a very long conveyor belt. It was then rapidly propelled into a large machine that, at first glance, seemed to be shaped like a snail shell. At the end of the machine was a series of large, clear glass tubes that stopped at a small stand at the bottom. Once the capsule was inside the machine, the only thing the scientists could do now was wait.

Very few of them knew this for a fact, but that machine was not the first of its kind. There had been one like it four years before. However, while the results of that experiment had been fruitful, the Pokémon it had created proved to be too powerful to control. No one knew where it was now, but their client was eager to get a replacement as soon as possible.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes, there was movement near the top of one of the tubes. A small catlike Pokémon soon drifted down to the base of the now fluid-filled tube. It was mostly white, with its lower body being largely purple. And it had a small fleshy tube connecting the back of its neck to its head. At this, many of the scientists began to erupt into small cheers. The head scientist, however, wasn't going to celebrate just yet.

"Hold on," she told them. "We still don't know if this one will survive. Begin scanning its vitals."

And with that command, many microscopic sensors were released into the tube. Within minutes, the sensors were attached to various points of the Pokémon's body, scanning its pulse, blood pressure, brain waves, heart rate, etc.

On a small computer screen, a diagram of the Pokémon's anatomy was displayed. Below the diagram, an ECG was beeping steadily. After a while, everything seemed normal. Until…

"No, no, no, no!" one of the scientists exclaimed. Upon hearing this, the head scientist rushed over.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're losing it," was his response. The head scientist looked at the screen to find that the Pokémon's heart rate was getting slower and slower. She normally didn't emote much, but after seeing this she was in a panic.

"Get a medical team down here immediately!" she shouted, with more anger than she had shown in her lifetime. An alarm began going off sharply, like the shriek of a Zubat. As the sound echoed through the laboratory, there was a sensation of panic in the air. As the head scientist looked at the tube containing their newest specimen, her mind was in a state of terror.

 _We can't lose this one_ , she thought. They had tried 20 times to replicate the previous success of creating Mewtwo. But they had been a failure every time, each one being in worse condition than the last. And the worst part was, their employer's standards were almost impossible to meet, let alone exceed.

But he did fund the last Mewtwo project. So, if this one didn't survive, the head scientist knew she would not get any more chances after this.

By the time a medical team arrived in the lab, any preexisting sense of order had all but vanished. The head scientist was about to bark an order at them to begin defibrillating the new Pokémon in the tube, but all her hopes were obliterated when her colleague at the vital display screen spoke his next words.

"No heart rate," he said. She rushed over to see this was in fact the truth. The ECG meter had gone completely flat, as well as the brainwave meter below it. As she lowered her head. This was their 20th failure. And to make matters worse, the genetic material they had used was the last of it anywhere. They could always try to find another Mew to get more samples, but it was one of the rarest Pokémon in existence. Finding one, let alone capturing one was easier said than done.

Turning toward the door, the head scientist contemplated her options. She certainly couldn't try to create another specimen, but she also didn't want her client to find out she had failed. Of course, this was futile. He would find out the truth eventually, anyway.

When the chaos in the room finally calmed down, the head scientist regained her composure. Calmly she turned to one of her aides.

"Contact Giovanni," she said.

"What?!" the word escaped Giovanni's lips almost immediately after he heard the news.

"As I've already told you," the woman on the other end of the video phone said. "Our latest attempt was a failure."

Giovanni banged his fist on his desk, awakening the Persian that was napping beside it. He had been used to minor setbacks before, but they had never occurred this often. It had been four years since the first time this had happened. But in the end, the first Mewtwo project was a complete success. Well, except for the fact that it wound up betraying him, that is.

After that, well, he couldn't remember everything exactly. He even completely forgot that Mewtwo existed at first. But after a failed mission in Unova, when he tried to use the Pokémon Meloetta to take control of the Forces of Nature trio, his memories of Mewtwo somehow came flooding back to him. In secret, he had ordered a worldwide search for it, but he found nothing.

He decided the best thing to do would be to clone another Mewtwo. But all those attempts backfired.

"This is the 20th time this month your experiments have failed," he said. "You'd better have a good excuse."

"Well, sir," she explained. "Since we restarted this project, we've noticed that Mew's genetic material has been harder to come by. And what little samples we've had are, how do I say this, lacking in quality."

'Lacking in quality?' Giovanni spoke the words as if he'd heard an excuse that would often come from Jessie and James.

"Well, any samples of Mew's DNA have been… incomplete. We just can't create one that will survive long enough."

Giovanni stood up slowly. He turned his back to the screen, lost in thought. He had come too far to let this stop him. Ever since he had first heard of Mew, he somehow became convinced that its power would be the secret to controlling the entire world. He had yet to meet a Pokémon as powerful as its clone, Mewtwo. And now, he was basically hearing all his plans were impossible. No, he decided. He didn't get to where he was just by giving up, after all.

"Begin a new cloning procedure at once," he ordered her.

"We can't," the scientist said, with an undercurrent of anxiety in her voice. "We used up the last sample Mew's DNA we had."

Giovanni turned back toward the screen. "I see. Then I have no other choice. I'm terminating your project immediately."

The scientist looked stricken, as if his words had just reached through the phone and punched her.

"But sir, if you just—"

"You're fired!" he interrupted. And with that, he hung up the phone.

Giovanni sat back down. At that moment, Julia, his secretary came in. She was holding a tray carrying a mug and a pot filled with coffee. In contrast to her boss, her face was completely devoid of any emotion.

"Our attempt at restarting the Mewtwo project has ended in disaster," he told her as she began pouring coffee into the mug.

"With all due respect," Julia said. "Mewtwo can't be the only powerful Pokémon on this planet."

A light flashed in Giovanni's head. He was almost completely dependent on Mewtwo in his plans before, but she had a point. He remembered hearing about Pokémon even stronger than Mewtwo. And if he could find at least one of them…

"You're absolutely right," he said. Julia let out a small smile, clearly appreciating her boss's praise.

"I have been going at this the wrong way. I have been foolishly trying to create another Mewtwo when all this time the answer has been in right before my eyes. What I need is a substitution, a Pokémon that could rival Mewtwo in sheer power."

"And what Pokémon do you think could do that?" Julia asked.

Giovanni took that in. He would have to think long and hard about this. He couldn't use the Forces of Nature, he had already tried that, and from what he could remember about that day, it had almost destroyed Unova.

Then he remembered something. When he was much younger, he had heard about a Legendary Pokémon from the Johto region. One that was said to fly around the world creating a rainbow wherever it went. A Pokémon that was rumored to have created Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. In an instant, Giovanni knew which Pokémon would serve as his replacement for Mewtwo in his plans.

He turned to Julia. Taking the mug of coffee from her hand, he knew what he would tell her next.

"Find out everything you can about the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh," he ordered. "Including how to find it."

"Yes, sir," Julia nodded before walking out of the room.

Giovanni was now alone, except for his Persian. As he took a sip from the mug he was holding, he wondered why he never thought of this sooner. If Ho-Oh really was as powerful as the legends said, he might not have even needed Mewtwo in the first place.

"It won't be long," he said to his Persian. Pulling up an image of the Pokémon he now desired on his computer, he sat back, content. "Soon I will have both Ho-Oh and the power to control the entire world."

He continued to look at the image, now chuckling softly to himself.

 _For the title screen, a Pokéball appears on screen then opens, revealing the series logo. Once it disappears, a bolt of lightning strikes an empty field, causing a fire that nearly takes up the entire screen. Then, heavy rain starts falling on the flames, extinguishing them and revealing the film's logo. The word "Ho-Oh" is in dark orange letters while the words "Pallet Town" are in multicolored letters, specifically the colors of the rainbow._

 **Well? What do you think so far? You may have noticed I even added a title screen sequence, the make this feel like one of the movies. As for the part about Giovanni remembering Mewtwo, I sort of forgot that his memories of it were erased during "Mewtwo Returns." But I had the idea that being possessed by the Reveal Glass back in Unova helped restore his memories. I don't really know how that makes sense, though. Anyway, you can expect an update from me soon. Don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hi! Sorry if I kept you waiting, but here is the next chapter in my Pokémon fanfic, Pokémon: Ho-Oh and the Battle for Pallet Town. By the way, I may have received reviews that my writing style is bland (I'm referring to you, Rocki.D. Martinez). But I promise to make it more enriching, starting with this chapter. Also, most of the mistakes I made in the previous chapter probably won't be here. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 01**

Elsewhere, later that day, a certain quartet of friends were making their way through a dense forest. In the front was a boy of fourteen with black hair, a blue jacket, a red hat, and a Pikachu perching comfortably on his shoulder. The girl behind him was about the same age with short honey-blonde hair, a black top with red skirt, and pink hat. The other two behind them appeared almost like each other. Despite the age difference, the boy in the blue jumpsuit had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as his sister, who wore a brown top with a white skirt.

 _After a surprising victory in the Kalos League, Ash and Pikachu have returned to their home in the Kanto region, with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie in tow. Originally hoping to make it to Pallet Town for a celebration in Ash's honor, our heroes have found themselves lost._

Bonnie let out an enormous sigh. "Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked her brother.

Clemont, fumbling with a map of Kanto, didn't seem so sure himself. "Well, right now, we're in the Viridian Forest. So, if we keep following this route, we should be in Viridian City by… eleven o'clock tonight."

Bonnie sweat-dropped and said, "I knew I shouldn't have asked."

Serena, though as exhausted as the others, tried to remain optimistic. "Relax, I'm sure Ash knows where we're going. He lives in Kanto, remember?"

Ash looked back to her, confused. "Uh… yeah, but it's been a long time since I've been here. I don't even know how long we've been here."

"Pikachu," Pikachu responded in agreement.

Serena could only facepalm in frustration. Within minutes, the sky turned from blue to bright orange. It was getting late. And the group's resolve was at an all-time low. After a while, they collapsed beneath a grove of trees.

"I feel like we've been walking for days," Serena complained, out of breath. Indeed, Ash and his friends had been journeying through Kanto for what seemed like a week. It was supposed to be easier than this though. They were originally supposed get on a plane to Viridian City. But after that flight was cancelled, the only other plane headed for Kanto was supposed to land in Saffron City. Thus, Ash and the others were forced to walk the rest of the way.

"And I don't think this map's accurate at all," Clemont added.

They were just about to give up, when suddenly a voice rang out. "Do you need some help?"

All heads turned toward the voice's source. It was a girl who looked about eighteen. She had light brown hair, green eyes, wore a light purple sleeveless top with a mint green skirt, and wore cream colored high heels.

"Yeah, I think so," Ash replied. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sofia," the girl said.

"I'm Ash," Ash introduced himself. "And this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu," it squeaked out.

"I'm Serena," Serena spoke next.

"My name's Clemont," Clemont said.

"And I'm Bonnie," Bonnie said, being the last one. Then she rushed directly over to Sofia. "You're a keeper! Please take care of my br-"

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted. A mechanical arm extended from Clemont's backpack and dragged Bonnie away from Sofia.

"How many times do I have to tell you how embarrassing that is?" he asked, rhetorically.

Sofia ignored Bonnie's attempt to set him up with her. However, she seemed to be especially interested in Ash.

"You wouldn't be the same Ash that won the Kalos League, would you?"

"Yeah, that's me," Ash said.

Sofia's expression changed from curious to excited. "I knew it! I saw the whole thing on TV. I never expected to run into you of all people."

Ash was speechless. He'd only been back in Kanto for a week and already he was starting to have fans. Serena, however, butted into the conversation.

"So, you asked if we needed help?" she said, a little annoyed (and possibly jealous.)

"Oh right," Sofia said, snapping out of her star struck trance. "The four of you looked lost. Where are you headed?"

"We're trying to get to Viridian City," Clemont answered. "But this map isn't helping us at all."

"Well, you're in luck," Sofia beamed. "I'm on my way to Viridian City, too. And I even know a shortcut."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, getting excited.

"But," Sofia interrupted. "I'll only show it to you on one condition."

"And what's that?" Ash inquired.

"That you beat me in a battle," was her response.

Now it was Ash's turn to get excited. "You're on!" he shouted.

"But, Ash," Serena said. "You said an hour ago, you were too exhausted to even move."

"Yeah," he told her. "But I'm never too tired for a Pokémon battle."

Later, they were standing in a clearing a little further into the forest. Ash was standing on the far right, while Sofia was standing on the far left.

"You ready?" Sofia asked.

"You bet," Ash said confidently.

Sofia smiled and pulled out a pokéball. Ash did the same.

"All right," Sofia said. "Let's go!"

She threw the pokéball.

[ _Opening credits sequence. Song: Pokémon Theme by Billy Crawford]_

The pokéball thrown by Sofia turned out to contain a Dustox.

Ash then threw his own pokéball, this one containing Talonflame.

Sofia's Dustox made the first move by using Psybeam. Talonflame managed to evade it. Then Talonflame countered with Steel Wing. After Talonflame's now hardened wings managed to hit Dustox, the latter began flapping its wings repeatedly. As Dustox did this, a strong gust began forming on the field. Talonflame was hit hard by Dustox's Whirlwind attack.

After Ash shouted something at it, Talonflame flew back into the air, then it dived straight at Dustox. Suddenly, its body became surrounded by flames and it started flying even faster. In an instant, Talonflame collided with Dustox, and the moth Pokémon fell to the ground, unconscious. Ash pumped his fist into air in victory.

Undaunted, Sofia recalled Dustox back to its pokéball. Ash did the same with Talonflame, but not before giving it a thumbs-up.

Sofia sent out her next Pokémon, this one being Ninetails. Ash's next Pokémon was Greninja. When Ninetails opened its mouth, a long stream of flame erupted from it, narrowly hitting Greninja. Greninja countered by forming a shuriken of water into its hand and hurling it at Ninetails.

While Ash's battle was raging on the ground, in the sky, a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth was floating just above them. In the basket below the balloon, its occupants were watching the whole thing through binoculars. Jessie, James, and Meowth had been tailing Ash since he left Kalos. And, now more than ever, they were determined to capture Pikachu. While Jessie and James continued looking at the scene below, Meowth noticed something off in the distance. Tapping the other two on their heads, they looked straight ahead of them. Their faces soon became panicked and they ducked to avoid being hit by the flock of Spearow darting straight in their direction.

Meanwhile, the battle between Ash and Sofia was coming to a turning point. Greninja's Aerial Ace had successfully knocked out Ninetails. Sofia recalled the Pokémon before wiping her head. Then she sent out her final Pokémon: Meganium. Ash pointed ahead, signaling Pikachu to join the fight, and recalled Greninja.

Meganium started with Vine Whip. Pikachu dodged it and jumped into the air, its tail turning bright blue. Turning around Pikachu struck Meganium's head with Iron Tail. Meganium went in for a Body Slam just before Pikachu dodged that attack too. Pikachu sent an Electro Ball toward Meganium. Being hit with it, Meganium was unable to avoid Pikachu's next attack, which was Thunderbolt. Finally, Meganium fainted. The battle was over.

[ _Song ends_ ]

Recalling Meganium, Sofia said with dignity, "You win."

"Alright!" Ash shouted with excitement. Pikachu jumped into its trainer's arms for a hug.

"You did it, Pikachu," Ash told it.

"Pika!" it exclaimed.

The others ran toward Ash and Pikachu. They all were equally ecstatic.

"You were great out there, Ash," Serena said.

"Thanks, Serena."

Sofia stepped toward the group of friends. "You're a really great trainer, Ash. That was one of my toughest battles yet. But I guess it's not surprising, since you won the Kalos League."

"You were pretty great too, Sofia," Ash complimented her.

Sofia only gave a simple smile. In the midst of the aftermath, Clemont was the one who remembered Sofia's condition on the battle.

"Oh, right," he said. "You said you knew a shortcut to Viridian City."

"Well," Sofia explained. She gestured toward a brush of trees to her left. "If you go through those woods, you should find a path that will take you straight to Viridian City. And the best part is it's only an hour long."

"See?" Bonnie said, elbowing Clemont in the side. "I told you we were going the wrong way."

Everyone laughed, except Clemont. They all ran off in the direction Sofia showed them.

Up in the balloon, the mood was a bit different.

"Well?" Jessie asked Meowth, who was watching the group through binoculars.

"Looks like they're goin' to Viridian City," Meowth told her.

Jessie and James both jumped at this. In fact, they jumped so hard they almost fell out of the balloon.

After regaining their balance, they took in what their feline teammate just said.

"Viridian City," James commented. "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"You know why!" Jessie told him with annoyance in her voice. "It's where that twerp and his Pikachu first humiliated us."

James gasped as his memories of their first battle with Ash at the Viridian City Pokémon Center rushed back into his mind.

"Oh, right," James sat back, sounding dejected. "I don't like to remember that day."

"Yeah, but on the bright side," Meowth broke in. "It did give us a purpose in life. And since then, we've done a better job of gettin' on the boss's good side."

"Good side?!" Jessie exploded. She then began to shake Meowth back and forth. "You call chasing some wannabe trainer all over creation for four years, just to get one Pokémon getting on the boss's good side?!"

James broke the two apart before things could get any more intense. Jessie's face was red with anger while Meowth's eyes now had swirls in them.

Jessie looked toward the direction where Ash and the others went. If they were going to Viridian City, there was a good chance they would stop by the Pokémon Center. And if Pikachu were to be in the same place as many other helpless Pokémon…

"I think we've just hit the jackpot," Jessie said, her ill mood mysteriously gone.

"Huh?" James and Meowth both asked.

"I have a plan."

"Oh, boy," Meowth said sarcastically, "Here we go."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jessie asked.

"I think what Meowth is trying to say is we can't remember when any of your plans actually worked," James said.

"Will you two just listen to me?!"

James and Meowth both complied. Jessie knelt and began whispering just what she had in mind. At first James and Meowth both seemed to be disinterested. But as she continued speaking, their confidence was gradually restored.

"So?" she asked.

"It could work," James said optimistically.

"Like we have any other choice?" Meowth said.

"Well then," Jessie said. "To Viridian City we go."

"And when we pilfer Pikachu," James added.

"We'll be rollin' in dough!" Meowth finished.

Suddenly, one of Jessie's pokéballs opened, letting out a certain blue Pokémon that just couldn't stay inside.

"Wobbuffet," it said.

Without turning around, Jessie recalled Wobbuffet back to its pokéball

The balloon then changed course for Viridian City.

 **Phew! It took me a while to think of what would happen after the prologue. But I think it paid off. And I was especially proud of the battle scene between Ash and the story's first OC, Sofia. BTW, this isn't the last we see of her. Some of you may be wondering why I didn't include Dedenne in this fic. Well, I couldn't really find a place for it, so I wrote it out. (The in-story explanation: it's back at Lumiose Gym.) As for the part with Team Rocket, I don't know if wrote them in character enough. But I added one of their random rhymes at the end to make up for it.**

 **Now, on with the story. Ash and co. are on their way to Viridian City, unaware that Team Rocket is following them, as usual. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey, it's me. Sorry if I'm a bit slow with new chapters. But here I am now. From now on, I'll try to upload a new chapter every 3 or 4 days. I appreciate the reviews, but no flames please. As requested, the third chapter of Pokémon: Ho-Oh and the Battle for Pallet Town.**

 **Chapter 02**

 _ **Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ**_

Giovanni sat his desk, his left hand rested on the flat, wooden surface and his right stroking his Persian. The darkness of his office was contrasted by the brilliant light of the computer screen in front of him. On the screen was an image of the Pokémon that was now object of his obsession: Ho-Oh. In the painting, the phoenix-like Pokémon was flying over a tower that had been burned to the ground. But in the wreckage coming out of the wreckage were three Pokémon that Giovanni knew needed no introduction. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune.

It had been over four hours since he gave Julia the order to find out everything she could about Ho-Oh. And frankly, Giovanni was beginning to wonder what was taking so long. He didn't know much about the Pokémon itself, except that it had been rarely seen by humans.

"Where are you?" he said, looking directly at the painting. Indeed, Ho-Oh seemed to be the most elusive Pokémon Giovanni had ever heard of. He wasn't even sure if it existed. But after many of his plans had failed in the past, he felt this was his only opportunity left.

Soon, the door opened, revealing Julia, who was carrying a very small file. Good, maybe now he could get some results.

"Did you find anything?" he asked her.

"Well," Julia replied. "Yes and no. I've learned there have been sightings of Ho-Oh in recent years. But none have been verified."

Giovanni stood. "When was the earliest sighting?"

"Four years ago, on the outskirts of Viridian City."

That didn't help much. Having once been a Gym Leader there, Giovanni knew he likely wouldn't find anything useful in Viridian City.

"So," Giovanni said. "You've hit a dead end."

Julia just shook her head and opened the folder. "Not exactly. I found something else, something I think could be what we're looking for."

The folder turned out to contain a newspaper. On the front page was a photo of a large, elaborate domed building underneath the headline: "Pokémon Museum opens in Pallet Town."

"And how is this supposed to help us?" Giovanni asked.

"Read it," Julia suggested.

Looking closer at the paper, Giovanni hoped to find an answer. He began to read.

" _Pallet Town has never done much to attract attention in the few decades of its existence. For over fifty years, it has never been known for anything other than being the home of renowned Pokémon researcher, Professor Samuel Oak. But now, in one of Kanto's smallest communities, one of the most prestigious museums in the world has been opened to the public. With funding from the Ecruteak Historical Society, the museum boasts a vast assortment of exhibits, including an entire wing dedicated the world's mysterious Legendary Pokémon. From Mew to Lugia, from Groudon to Arceus, visitors will find no shortage Legendaries here. Among the most prominent of these exhibits is a small, spherical golden stone. Excavated from burned ruins of Tin Tower in Ecruteak City, the stone is believed to have been one the predecessors of pokéballs. 'Of course, this is all speculation', says Dr. Adam Blanchard, the Pokémon researcher who headed the expedition that discovered the stone. 'But I believe that we have found a vessel used to contain the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh.'_

" _In an old legend, told mostly in the Johto region, Ho-Oh was a Pokémon that frequented Ecruteak City until a war broke out. During that war, an evil king tried to claim its power for his own. In the ensuing fight, Tin Tower was burned down. Appalled at humanity's brutality, Ho-Oh left Ecruteak City behind, but not before resurrecting three Pokémon that perished in the fire. These Pokémon are believed to have been reborn as Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. A new Tin Tower has been constructed in place of the old one, hoping for Ho-Oh's return. But it has never been seen since. Ho-Oh's final fate has long been disputed by historians. In Ecruteak City, it is commonly believed that it flies throughout the skies of the world, seeking a trainer with a pure heart"_

" _Another story suggests that the king who tried to use Ho-Oh's power later found it and imprisoned it in a stone. When asked for his opinion on this matter, Dr. Blanchard had this to say: 'I believe both stories are true, in a way. Before it was sealed away, Ho-Oh separated its spirit from its body. And its spirit travels the world, only being seen by those who are pure of heart.' Dr. Blanchard is now the museum's interim curator until someone else can be found for the job"_

Giovanni put down the paper.

"Interesting," he said. "But how does that help me find Ho-Oh?"

"Well," Julia began. "If Dr. Blanchard's theory is correct, Ho-Oh is imprisoned in that stone. And since its soul was separated from body before that, if we free its body…"

"Then its soul should reunite with it," Giovanni finished her sentence for her.

Giovanni sat back down, clasping his hands together. "Now we just need that stone."

"That may be a problem," Julia warned. "Nearly all of our best agents are either in jail or on assignment elsewhere."

Giovanni just scoffed. "Who said anything about using one of our own agents? I believe we need someone with experience in this sort of thing. A professional thief, to be exact."

"But there's another problem," Julia said. "Even if we can find someone who'll take the job, that person will need at least one supervisor who is a member of Team Rocket."

"I've already thought of that," Giovanni countered. "And I already know who to hire. As for the supervisor part, well who would you recommend?"

Julia stood quiet for a minute, thinking. Reluctantly, she finally came up with an answer.

"Well, I'd recommend using someone… expendable."

"Expendable," Giovanni echoed. Thinking long and hard, he tried to think of at least one member of Team Rocket that fit that description. Then he remembered. There were not one, but two of his agents that he could use.

"Find Jessie and James," he ordered Julia. "Tell them I have a new job for them."

Julia just stood there with her mouth open. "Sir, with all due respect, I said 'expendable', not 'useless'."

"Think of this as one last chance to redeem themselves. Besides, we'll get the stone no matter what they do."

"Yes, sir," Julia responded. And she left the room without another word.

 _ **That night, at Viridian City.**_

The sun had already set by the time Ash and the others reached Viridian City. As Ash and Pikachu looked around, they were reminded of the first time they had been here. It was the first of many stops on their Pokémon journey. Of course, things didn't exactly go smoothly the first time.

"So," Bonnie said, turning to Sofia. "Why did you want to help us?"

"Well," Sofia said. "I'm starting a new job in the next town over. I wanted to get there by tomorrow."

"Isn't that Pallet Town?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah. I'm working at the new museum."

"There's a museum in Pallet Town?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"It opened a few weeks ago," Sofia explained.

Ash turned his head to look at Pikachu. Things had changed while they were gone.

"If you need to rest, there's a Pokémon Center just up ahead. I gotta go."

Sofia began to run off, presumably, toward Pallet Town.

"We'll see you there!" Ash called after her.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out as well.

When Sofia was finally out of sight, the group managed to make it to the Pokémon Center. As they walked through the doors, Ash could easily feel like it had been yesterday since he'd first walked inside. In reality, it had only been four years. And Ash was relieved that this time, he likely wouldn't leave the Center a smoldering wreck.

While Ash and Pikachu were feeling nostalgic, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were just happy to be back in civilization.

"Finally!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. "I could go for hot bath right about now."

"I know the feeling," Bonnie agreed with her.

While the others were conversing, Ash turned his attention toward the row of videophones at the right end of the room.

"Ash," Clemont said. "Are you coming?"

"Be there in a minute," Ash said. While the others went to speak with Nurse Joy about accommodation at the Center, Ash went over to one of the phones. Dialing the number for his home, he could feel excited and perhaps a little nervous. After all, he and Pikachu had been around the entire world, participating in League after League and yet never won any of them, until now. Not long after winning the Kalos League, his mother called and, well, from her reaction Ash could tell she was beside herself.

Of course, she had meant for the party to be a surprise, but it accidentally slipped out.

"Ketchum residence," a familiar voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Mom?" Ash said.

"Ash!" In a few seconds, Delia Ketchum's face took up the screen.

"Hi, honey!" she said.

In the five minutes that followed, Ash and Delia talked about his and the others adventures throughout Kalos and then in Kanto. Then the conversation turned to what was happening back in Pallet Town.

"So," Ash went on. "When's the party?"

"Tomorrow night," Delia responded. "At 8:00."

"Great. We'll be there tomorrow."

In the background, there was what sounded like a crash. It had to be coming from the kitchen, as Delia looked in that direction.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" a voice yelled a little off. Ash recognized the voice immediately.

"Was that Brock?" he asked. He hadn't seen Brock since he left Sinnoh.

"Yes," Delia answered. "He got here this morning. Now that you mention it, Misty's here too."

"Misty?"

"Mm-hmm. Brock, I'll be right there. By the way Ash, Misty wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," Ash said. Now he was definitely on edge. Misty was, without a doubt, one of his oldest friends. Of all his traveling companions, he probably knew her the longest.

As Delia stepped out of sight, a certain red-haired girl came into full view of the monitor. It was a face Ash and Pikachu hadn't seen in at least two years.

"Hey, Ash," Misty said, warmly.

"Hey," he said.

Pikachu seemed to be more even more excited than he was.

"Pika!" it called out.

"Hi, Pikachu," Misty said, her smile growing larger.

Ash could barely contain his excitement, but he did a good job at trying.

"So how have things been at the Cerulean Gym?" he asked.

"Actually," she said. "It's been kind of boring. Things have been pretty peaceful over here since you left for Sinnoh."

"Really?" Ash said. He could only think of the irony of those words. Things weren't exactly peaceful for him in either Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos.

"What about you?" she asked. "How does it feel, finally winning a Pokémon League?"

Ash thought of the words he wanted to describe the feeling. But he could only think of one word.

"It feels great," was his response. Though that seemed like an understatement.

"Misty?" a male voice called from off-screen. The voice didn't belong to Brock, though. "Who're you talking to?"

It took a moment for Ash to realize he knew this voice all too well.

"I'll give you a hint," Misty replied. "He's the winner of the Kalos League."

"What?" the voice asked. When its owner finally moved in front of the screen, Ash was a little surprised.

"Gary?" Ash said, his mouth wide open. Indeed, Gary Oak was standing right in front of him. Well, almost anyway.

"Hey, Ash," he said. "Long time, no see."

Ash, though still a little surprised, was still glad to his longtime rival and old friend.

But what was he doing back in Kanto? The last time he and Gary saw each other, it was in Sinnoh, where he was studying to become a Pokémon researcher.

"I thought you were in Sinnoh," Ash said, confused.

"I was," Gary explained. "But I decided come back for a few months."

"I get that, but what are you doing at my house?"

"He came over with me," Misty answered.

Now things were really getting confusing for Ash. "Why would he do that?"

Misty and Gary looked at each other awkwardly. Clearly, they were hiding something. And, whatever it was, they weren't expecting to come clean right away.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Gary asked Misty, nervously.

"I think it should be you," Misty said. "You've known him longer."

"Tell me what?" Ash inquired.

Gary took a deep breath. "All right. Here it goes." But before he could speak another word, he was unexpectedly cut off by Misty.

"Gary and I are dating!" she blurted out.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu said nearly at the same time as its trainer.

 _ **Meanwhile, outside the Pokémon Center.**_

Jessie was leaning against a nearby tree. As she watched the Pokémon Center from a safe distance, she couldn't help but feel confident.

"So," James said. "Are we just going to wait here all night?"

He and Meowth weren't exactly sure if this would work, but they didn't want to spoil it for her.

"That's right," she responded.

"Don't you think we could have at least built a fire?" Meowth complained. "I'm freezing my whiskers off!"

"Oh, stop complaining, Meowth. Just be lucky we're out here and not back in that forest."

She turned her attention back to the Center. "Besides, once we grab Pikachu, we'll never have to work again."

Now, why did that sound familiar to James and Meowth all of a sudden?

 **Sorry if I'm a bit slow with the updates. I guess you can blame it on writer's block. I mean, let's face it, how many of you have ever gotten that?**

 **Anyway, as this chapter shows, I've just brought back three characters from the classic Pokémon anime. Don't worry, this story will still focus on Ash and Serena, but you have to admit, it had to have been a little surprising for him, knowing Misty and Gary are dating. So, which characters do you think I should include next? May? Max? Dawn? Well, you get the idea. As for the part with Ho-Oh's backstory, I had the idea that it didn't do anything in the show because it was just a spirit. And only a select few people could see it, Ash being one of them.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Read and review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry if I'm late again, writer's block and all. But here's a new chapter to make up for it. So, last chapter had a shocking revelation regarding Ash's lifelong rival Gary and Misty. Don't worry, though. This story will still be about Ash and Serena, but I never said their relationship would be the only one. And no, Ash didn't have a crush on Misty, as some of you may be wondering. But since an old friend of his started dating one of his most formidable rivals, what did you expect his reaction to be? Anyway, feel free to ask any questions on future content. And now, I give you the next chapter of Pokémon: Ho-Oh and the Battle for Pallet Town.**

 **Chapter 03**

 _ **Viridian City Pokémon Center, Night.**_

Ash stood in front of the screen, totally speechless. Of all the surprises he'd expected upon arriving back home, this was not one of them.

Gary, however seemed to be more shocked that Misty just blurted it all out without easing him into it.

"Misty!" he complained. "I thought you were gonna let me tell him."

"Well," Misty said. "I panicked. Sorry about that. I mean it's not every day you tell your best friend you're dating his arch-rival."

"Wait," Ash interrupted. "Since when did you two…" he trailed off.

"Well," Misty began. "After he got back from Sinnoh, Gary came by Cerulean City. He was studying Water Pokémon there and thought that the Gym would be the best place. Then, our Dewgong got sick and he helped me take care of it. And then… well, it just clicked!"

Misty's explanation only took a few seconds. But this had all happened months ago. Ash, trying to get over the initial shock, smiled.

"Good for you!" he said, keeping his usual cheery mood.

"So," Gary said. "What about you, Ash? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Ash muttered. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that. After four years of journeying all over the world, he felt he didn't have time for that kind of thing. And besides, despite the majority of his travelling companions being girls, he didn't actually think of them in _that_ way.

Although… on the plane back to Kanto, when they were making their descent, he had noticed that Serena was leaning her head on his shoulder until they landed. Ash thought about asking her about it, but never got around to it. She was probably just tired, he guessed. But that didn't explain why of all the people he and Pikachu met on their journey, Serena was the one who seemed to seemed to have been the closest to him.

Then again, he was the only one he met before his journey even started. For a while, Ash had completely forgotten she was even at summer camp with him. Serena, on the other hand, remembered it perfectly. To Ash's amazement, she'd even kept the handkerchief he gave her after she had injured her knee. And even though he'd found it touching, he often wondered, just why did she keep it all those years?

"Ash?" Gary asked. "You there?"

Gary's voice snapped Ash back to reality. "Uh. Yeah. Sorry, but no."

"Oh," Gary and Misty said in unison.

"You know, Ash," Misty said. "There _is_ more to life than just training Pokémon."

Ash sighed, knowing she was probably right. But it seemed like his life was mostly that.

"Anyway," she continued. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Misty walked out of focus, leaving Gary the focus of the screen.

"By the way," he said. "Good job in the Kalos League, Ash."

Ash, though a little surprised that Gary had congratulated him, still felt touched. Compliments from Gary directed at him were very rare.

But still, that didn't mean they never happened.

Ash smiled and said, "Thanks, Gary."

The screen turned dark, signifying that he had hung up. Exhaling, Ash turned to Pikachu.

"I can't believe how much things have changed," he said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Ash!" a voice called out from behind him. It was Serena.

"Hey, Serena," he said.

Serena opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped for a moment. To Ash, it seemed like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. Though after a second, she sounded like she was about to get a word out.

"I…"

"Hey!" Bonnie shouted over at them. "Will you two wrap it up?"

"Oh," Serena said. "Coming!"

She turned and walked in the opposite direction. Ash followed her immediately. Though, he wondered, just what was she trying to say?

 _ **The next morning**_

As Ash and the others sat in the lobby, he took the time to tell them about what he had heard last night.

"So," Bonnie said. "Did you _like_ this girl?"

Ash didn't notice it at the time, but Serena briefly looked startled. But instead, he just raised his hands in defense.

"Uh, no," he explained. "I didn't. Well, I did, but not like that."

"Could've fooled me," Bonnie retorted, not completely convinced.

"I'm sure Ash thinks of her as just a friend," Serena said, hopefully.

"Yeah," Clemont said. "But from what Ash told me on the way here, you and Bonnie aren't the only girls he's traveled with."

Serena's optimistic expression faded. Then she stood and quietly made her way to the vending machine on the other side of the room.

"What's with her?" Ash said, still oblivious.

At this, Bonnie glared at him, annoyed. "You're so dense," she said. Then she got up and went over to join Serena.

Ash and Pikachu glanced over to Clemont, bewildered. Clemont just shrugged, clearly as confused as the rest of them.

Taking a bottle of water from the machine, Serena contemplated her situation. Ash did forget about her until he met up with her again back in Kalos. Was it possible he'd fallen for someone else?

 _Relax_ , she told herself. Being… well, Ash, he probably didn't. But what if he had? Perhaps she had waited too long?

"Are you alright?" said Bonnie.

Serena jumped a little, having been surprised.

"Oh," said. "Bonnie. Yes, I'm okay." But she wasn't too sure herself.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Bonnie added.

"No." Serena stood completely still, and then began taking a sip out of her bottle of water.

Bonnie tapped her foot on the floor. "You know, you're gonna have to tell Ash you like him sooner or later."

Hearing this, Serena spat out the water she was drinking. Then she turned to face Bonnie in shock.

"You know about that?!" she started. "Since when?"

"Since Dendemille Town." Bonnie answered bluntly.

Composing herself, Serena went on. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I think the real question should be why haven't you said anything to Ash."

Bonnie pointed over her shoulder. Ash was talking to Clemont about… something. They couldn't tell what it was.

"It might be obvious to everyone else, but to him?"

Serena bit her lower lip, nervous. "I've been waiting for the right time."

"Well, I think now's a great time."

As the two girls were talking, neither noticed Meowth sneaking up behind Nurse Joy's desk, carrying a rope, a sack, and a piece of cloth.

Thinking over what Bonnie said, Serena came to a conclusion.

"You're right," she said. She took a deep breath, hoping she would be able to get through to him.

"Go for it," Bonnie encouraged her.

Nodding, Serena took one step forward. And then, another. And another. By the time she'd reached Ash, she was still thinking about what to say. She almost had the chance to tell him last night, but it slipped away from her. Finally, she spoke up.

"Ash?" she said, clutching the blue ribbon he'd given her back in Kalos.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Serena gulped. It was now or never.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you since we met up again."

Ash looked curious. "What is it?"

Steeling herself, Serena spoke up.

"Ash, I l—" but she didn't get it out in time. A tall, redheaded woman shoved her out of the way. She was wearing a beige trench coat and had on blue-framed eyeglasses. She was carrying a microphone. A news reporter, Ash supposed.

A similarly dressed man with blue hair and sunglasses followed her. He held a TV camera.

"Coming to you live from the Viridian City Pokémon Center," the woman began. "This is the stylish reporter, Jessalina! I'm here with the Kalos League's most recent champion: Kanto's very own Ash Ketchum."

Ash faced the camera, awestruck. He'd thought the interviews had stopped when he left Kalos.

Bonnie made her way back over to the others. "So, did you tell him?" she whispered to Serena.

"I was about to," she replied. She indicated the reporters.

Clemont took a long look at Ash's interviewers.

"Hey," she said to the girls standing beside him. "Do those two look familiar to you?"

Both Serena and Bonnie seemed to catch on to what he was saying. There was something about them they had definitely seen before. But where?

Jessalina, as the woman had called herself, turned to Ash.

"Ash," she said. "You're the first trainer from Pallet Town to win a major Pokémon League. How does it feel?"

"Well," Ash muttered, trying to find an answer. "It feels great. Except for the Orange League, I don't think I've won any Pokémon Championship since I started."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu interjected, tugging Ash's shoulder.

Turning to his starter and lifelong friend, Ash said with a smile, "But I can't take all the credit, right buddy?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded.

Jessalina's focus turned toward Pikachu.

"My, what an adorable Pikachu!" she squealed. "Now, of all your Pokémon, you Pikachu the longest, is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, fondly. "We've been best friends ever since we met."

"So," Jessalina went on. "Since Pikachu is your most famous Pokémon, you wouldn't mind if we did an extreme close-up, now would we?"

"No," Ash replied. "Go ahead."

Jessalina's cameraman shifted direction towards Pikachu. At first, things seemed normal. But then, the cameraman pressed a button on the camera's left side. Inexplicably, the lens opened up, firing a projectile that looked almost like a pokéball, only made of a reddish-brown metal. By the time it reached Pikachu, it had closed, trapping the yellow mouse Pokémon inside.

The sphere landed on the floor behind Ash, who just stared at the scene in shock, as did his friends.

Jessalina and her cameraman, on the other hand, seemed overjoyed as they rushed over to the sphere.

"I can't believe that worked," she said.

"Our easiest plan yet," her cameraman added.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "What kind of reporters are you?!"

"Ash," Clemont broke in. "I don't think they're reporters!"

"You're just realizing that now?" the cameraman said.

They threw off their trench coats to reveal their all too familiar white uniforms, stylized with a gigantic "R" on the front.

"Team Rocket!" Serena exclaimed.

 **Sorry for missing my deadline, but I guess it serves me right for making promises I can't keep. Anyway, I'd like to apologize for any amourshippers reading this. Serena was about to confess to Ash before Team Rocket showed up and spoiled the mood. The next chapter will be a little more exciting, featuring a battle between Ash and co. and Team Rocket. Two guesses who'll come out on top. By the way, perhaps you can guess what that sphere Pikachu is trapped in is made of. I'll mention the first one to get it right in my next chapter.**

 **One last thing, if you need help imagining the OC's in my story, I listed some character bios on my profile. Please note that two of them haven't even shown up yet, so beware of spoilers. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hi again! I hope I can get a little more reviews with this next chapter. Anyway, last time, Serena was about to confess to Ash but those plans were cut short by Team Rocket in yet another obvious attempt at capturing Pikachu. As I promised, this chapter will be more action oriented. Though, considering how much a threat Team Rocket poses about** _ **half**_ **the time, it probably won't be much of a challenge. And now, the latest chapter.**

Chapter 04

 _ **Viridian City Pokémon Center, Day.**_

Ash and the others stood before Jessie and James, particularly frustrated that they had been tricked again by them. Especially Clemont. He knew he recognized them but didn't try to warn Ash until it was too late.

"What are you doing here?!" Ash asked them, furiously.

Jessie and James turned their backs to each other.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.

"Make it double!" James picked up.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

At that moment, Meowth shuffled his feet along the floor in front of them, dragging a (presumably) heavy sack, out of breath.

"Meowth. That's… right!" he exclaimed, before collapsing.

Wobbufet popped out of its pokéball. "Wobbufet!" it shouted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Do you have to do that every time?" she asked, indicating their motto.

"Uh, yes," Jessie said.

"Best part of the job," James agreed.

Standing up, Meowth threw his fists at his sides, annoyed.

"We'll be out of a job if we don't get Pikachu outta here!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu could be heard inside its spherical prison. The sphere glowed yellow for a brief moment, then stopped. Inside, Pikachu seemed to be in pain.

"Don't bother trying to zap your way out of that," James said, boastfully. "That thing's made of pure copper. You can't zap it without zapping yourself."

"Wow!" Clemont beamed ecstatically. "You have to give them credit. That was actually genius."

Bonnie leered at her brother in disbelief. "Whose side are you on?!" she asked rather loudly.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed.

Ash ignored them, and continued glaring at Team Rocket. "I'm not letting you take Pikachu!" he said.

Then he pulled out a pokéball.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" he exclaimed, throwing the pokéball. As it landed, the bipedal, bird-like Pokémon

"Hawlucha!" it exclaimed.

Taking note of the situation, Clemont addressed Bonnie and Serena.

"You two find a way to get Pikachu out of there! I'll help Ash out!"

"Right!" both girls complied.

As Serena and Bonnie ran in the direction of the sphere, Clemont joined Ash. Then he threw out a pokéball, which turned out to contain Luxray.

Placing her hand over her forehead, Jessie sighed. "Oh well, if that's the way you want to play it. Gourgeist, come on out!"

Throwing the pokéball, Jessie called out the only Pokémon she'd caught in Kalos.

"Gourgeist!" the squash-like Pokémon shrieked.

James was next. "Inkay, you too!" he shouted. The pokéball he threw released the only Pokémon on his team.

"Inkay!" it trilled.

Pointing at Jessie's Gourgeist, Ash gave his first command.

"Hawlucha, use X-Scissor!" Hawlucha crossed its arms, as its claws began glowing blue. When they uncrossed, a mass of "X" shaped blue energy was released. And it was heading for Gourgeist.

"Gourgeist!" Jessie shouted. "Dodge it and use Shadow Ball!"

Carefully evading Hawlucha's attack, Gourgeist fired the ball of dark energy at the opposing Pokémon. Hawlucha tried to avoid it, but too little, too late. Blown off its feet, Hawlucha quickly got back up.

"Now use High Jump Kick!" Ash commanded.

Jumping up, one of Hawlucha's legs began to glow white. As it landed, it aimed its left one toward Gourgeist. The attack made its impact, leaving Gourgeist momentarily dazed.

While the battle was raging on, Serena and Bonnie were struggling with the copper sphere that Pikachu was trapped in.

"Uhhh!" Serena grunted, trying to pry it open. "Oh, it's no use. This thing's just shut too tight."

Bonnie looked from the sphere to Clemont, who was battling James. Remembering her brother's fondness for inventing, she had an idea.

"Hey, Clemont!" she shouted. "We could use some help here!"

"Now?!" he asked, as his Luxray barely avoided a Psybeam attack from Inkay.

"Yes!" Serena yelled over all the chaos. "We can't get this thing open!"

Looking at his opponent, Clemont smiled awkwardly. "Um… I'll be right back!"

Dashing over to Serena and Bonnie. "All right, what's the problem?"

"We need something to pry this open," Serena explained.

"All right then! I have just the thing." he pointed a finger into the air.

"Oh, boy," Bonnie said, knowing what was coming.

"The future is now, thanks to science!" he exclaimed. "Clemontic Gear, on!"

The mechanical arm on Clemont's backpack reached into it, pulling out a device that looked like a giant pair of needle-nose pliers.

"I had the idea for this invention after studying strength-based moves of Fighting-type Pokémon. I call it my Strength Enhanced Pliers."

Serena and especially Bonnie looked unimpressed. "That has to be your lamest name yet," she said.

Ignoring her, Clemont handed his invention to Serena. As the honey-blonde stuck the pliers between the gaps of the sphere's openings, Clemont rushed back to the battle.

"Luxray," he said. "Use Wild Charge!"

Luxray began charging in at Inkay, its body surrounding itself with yellow electricity.

"Inkay," James ordered. "Tackle it!"

But it was too late, Luxray's attack had already hit Inkay.

Meanwhile, Serena and Bonnie had managed to get the sphere open. The mouse Pokémon jumped out, letting a huge sigh of relief.

James scowled in dismay upon seeing his only Pokémon unconscious. Recalling Inkay, he turned to Jessie.

"I think we're in trouble!" he shouted.

"Speak for yourself, James!" Jessie seethed, who recalled Gourgeist as it was knocked out by another X-Scissor from Hawlucha.

"Forget Pikachu!" Meowth said, handing James the sack he was carrying. "Let's just get outta here!"

"Right!" Jessie and James agreed in unison. And all three ran out the door of the Pokémon Center.

Pikachu ran up to Ash and jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, relief in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Pika!" it said.

"I think Pikachu's gonna be just fine," Serena said, smiling.

"Thanks, Serena," Ash said.

Looking around, Bonnie noticed that something wasn't right.

"Hey," she said. "Hold on. Where's Nurse Joy?"

The other three looked at the desk to find it suspiciously unoccupied. It had seemed Nurse Joy had disappeared since Team Rocket showed up.

But all their questions were answered by a muffled scream. Fearing the worst, Clemont rushed over to the desk. With the others behind him, what they discovered shocked them.

The Pokémon nurse was on the floor, tied up and with a piece of cloth tied around her mouth.

Clemont slowly removed the cloth, allowing her to speak. But what they heard made Ash and Serena run out the door.

"They took all the Pokémon!" Nurse Joy shouted.

 _ **Outside the Pokémon Center**_

"Hurry up!" Jessie shouted at James, who was struggling to keep up with her.

"You try running with this thing!" he retorted, barely lifting the heavy bag of pokéballs they had stolen.

"Hey!" Meowth yelled. "At least it doesn't weigh more than you!"

Up ahead, Jessie could see their balloon, hiding safely behind a tree.

"We're almost home free!"

"Stop!" a voice shouted from behind them. Meowth was the one to look back.

"Uh oh, incoming twerps!" he yelled.

Indeed, Ash and Serena were gaining on them.

"Give back those Pokémon!" Serena called out.

"Sorry, finders keepers!" Jessie replied tauntingly.

All three Team Rocket members laughed mischievously and then jumped into the balloon.

At first, things seemed to point in their favor, until…

"Oh, just great!" Jessie complained.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I can't get it to start."

James looked from the engines to Ash and Serena, who were now very close to the balloon. After a few seconds, Jessie managed to get the engines started.

"Yes!" she said.

The balloon began to rise into the air at an alarming speed. Inside the balloon, Meowth was taunting the two trainers while Jessie and James were still catching their breath.

"Ha!" he said. "In your faces!"

Pikachu jumped at Ash's feet while Serena took out a pokéball and threw it beside Pikachu. The Pokémon turned out to be Braixen.

Jessie and James' faces went from exhausted to distressed.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" James said to Meowth.

Below the balloon, Ash and Serena were about to call out their attacks.

"Braixen," Serena pointed at the balloon. "Use Flamethrower!"

Ash also pointed and shouted, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's body glowed as electricity surged around its body, while Braixen took out a long stick and pointed it at the balloon, fire building up at the tip.

Upon seeing this, the trio began panicking. Jessie and James picked up Meowth, the only Pokémon they had left who could still use actual attacks.

"Meowth!" Jessie cried desperately. "Don't just stand there!"

"Do something!" James added.

But Meowth just shook his head and screamed, "Me?! I can barely even do a Fury Swipe!"

By that point, Pikachu and Braixen's attacks had hit the balloon, puncturing it and sending it zooming off out of control into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" the trio shouted as they faded out of sight.

Ash noticed something falling from where the balloon was. Upon closer inspection, he could see it was the sack Team Rocket was using to carry all the pokéballs from the Center.

Reacting fast, Ash made a diving action for the falling sack. Immediately, it fell into his arms, safely.

"Phew," Ash sighed. Serena came running up to him, concern in her voice.

"Ash, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he told her. Her face softened, and much to his confusion she offered him her hand. Gently taking it, he stood up.

"Yeah, thanks," he told her. If he had been paying close attention to her face, he would have noticed it was a little red.

But then, Ash thought back to what Serena was trying to tell him before Team Rocket showed up.

"So, Serena," Ash began. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh," Serena said. She took a deep breath, then looking directly into Ash's eyes, she opened her mouth…

But before she could say anything, she could hear a voice behind them.

"Hey!" Both turned to see Bonnie running from the Pokémon Center, with Clemont not far behind her. After Ash and Serena ran off to stop Team Rocket, Bonnie and Clemont stayed behind to help Nurse Joy.

"Did we miss anything?!" Bonnie asked excitedly.

Turning to each other awkwardly, Ash and Serena's answer was blunt.

"Not really," they responded.

"We did get the Pokémon back," Serena added.

"Great!" Clemont said. "Though I can't believe Team Rocket followed us all the way here."

"I can," Ash said. "They've been following me and Pikachu for four years."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Ash responded. "And they've been trying to catch Pikachu since I first met them."

"I bet that's been frustrating," Clemont commented.

Ash nodded. "And you wouldn't believe how many times I've had to hear that dumb motto of theirs."

"Oh," Bonnie said. "You mean the one that goes 'Prepare for trouble!'"

"'Make it double!'," Serena picked up, then she giggled. "You know, that's actually kind of fun to say."

All four suddenly broke out in laughter. As Ash calmed down, he found his hand inexplicably touching Serena's. He stopped laughing. Suddenly, he felt… he didn't know how to describe it or what it even was. But he could have sworn his heart was speeding up a bit. And it was even more noticeable after his hand moved away.

"Well," Clemont said. "Now that that's out of the way, let's return these pokéballs to Nurse Joy."

The other three nodded. As they walked back, Ash couldn't stop himself from thinking. Just what was it he had felt earlier? And more importantly, why did he feel like he enjoyed it?

 **There you go. Sorry for these infrequent updates. But I'm trying to find a way to balance this story with some other projects I'm working on, including what I hope will become a published novel. Don't worry, I still have plans for this site, including a novelization of Pokémon Sun and Moon (once I play the game, that is).**

 **Now, in regards to the chapter, again, my sincere apologies for Ash not finding out about Serena's feelings for him in this chapter. But remember who I'm talking about. Besides, I could have put it in this chapter if I wanted to. But, to quote another one of my favorite shows, "What, and ruin the plot?"**

 **Still a little surprised that no one guessed the sphere prison… thing Team Rocket used was made of copper. I remembered that it conducted electricity so Pikachu couldn't use its electric attacks while in there. Anyway, next chapter, Ash and co. arrive in Pallet town, and we're also introduced to my next OC. And it's probably not who you think it is. View my profile to learn more. Read and review.**

 **Note: I completely forgot that Gourgeist was immune to Fighting-type moves, but it's a Grass-type as well as a Ghost-type. And since X-Scissor is a Bug-type move, I think this is a little better.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hi. I'm really running out of creative ways to open these chapters. Moving on, in the last chapter Ash and the others stopped Team Rocket from capturing Pikachu and who knows how many more Pokémon. After that, Serena had another chance to tell Ash about her feelings, but was interrupted at the last minute. Even though she didn't tell him, there was a hint of Ash knowing something was going on. Anyway, in this chapter Ash and friends return to Pallet Town while my next OC is introduced. Enjoy!**

Chapter 05

 _ **Later that day, at Team Rocket HQ**_

Sitting at his desk patiently, Giovanni was waiting for the arrival of someone who would help him get his plan into action. And if what he had heard about her was any indication, she was the ideal person for it. Though, he was a little concerned as well.

For one thing, he didn't even know what she wanted. Whatever it was, he could only hope joining Team Rocket wasn't one of her conditions. The last time a Pokémon Hunter joined them, he tried to use a Celebi to take Giovanni's place. A similar situation happened a few months later in Alto Mare.

Whoever this woman was, he knew he could not make the same mistakes with her that he did with the Iron-Masked Marauder and Annie and Oakley. And above all, once he assigned Jessie and James to her, they could not let her out of their sight.

All his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his office door opening. In walked the person he was most anxious to meet, a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties. Her skin was pale, she wore dark red lipstick, and her eyes were light blue. She had short platinum blonde hair that only reached the base of her neck. She wore a short sleeveless black dress that stopped just above her knees. Her boots were black also, but had red stiletto heels. Most noticeably, however were the two crimson opera gloves covering the majority of her arms. And secured to her belt, there was a whip.

Standing up, Giovanni spoke very carefully.

"Ah," he began. "So, you're Beth, aren't you?"

The woman spoke in a soft, monotone voice. "Yes," she answered.

Giovanni walked over to her. "I've heard many things about you. According to my sources, you once captured a Rayquaza in Canalave City three years ago, with very little effort on your part."

"That's right," Beth answered. "Though it's a shame I had to hand it over to a client."

"Anyway," Giovanni continued, hoping to move on. "You're probably wondering why I called you here."

"Well," Beth said. "If you know anything about me, I can assume you have a job for me."

"You assume correctly. Tell me, are you familiar with the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh?"

Beth's lips curled up into an intrigued smirk. "I know more than most Pokémon Hunters. I used to live in Ecruteak City, after all."

"Then you should know what I have in mind for it." He handed her the newspaper clipping he had been given the day before.

"I want you to infiltrate this museum," he told her. "And bring me this stone."

She opened up the newspaper to find an image of the stone in question. It was on a maroon cushion sitting under a glass display case. The stone itself was golden and the size of a pokéball.

"This?" she inquired.

"Yes," Giovanni answered.

After a while, Beth looked from the paper to Giovanni, thinking. Finally, an answer escaped her lips.

"It won't be easy, but I think I can help. And not just with this."

"Oh? How else can you?"

Turning her back, Beth raised her voice above the cold monotone she previously spoke with.

"Like I said, I know more about Ho-Oh than anyone you'll probably meet. For instance, I know that stone contains Ho-Oh but getting the stone won't be enough. In order to release Ho-Oh, you need three certain types of Pokémon."

"And what types would those be?" Giovanni asked.

"That I don't know, but I have a way to find out."

Moving closer to her, Giovanni listened.

"I happen to be… acquainted with the man who discovered this stone. If I know Dr. Blanchard, he'll keep all his findings in a computer at the museum. One of his notes should tell us what we need to know."

"Excellent," Giovanni said. "You'll begin as soon as your supervisors arrive."

Turning back to face him, Beth looked curious.

"Supervisors?" she asked.

Sitting back down, Giovanni explained. "You don't expect you can do this alone, do you?"

Beth clenched her teeth at the very thought of what Giovanni just said. She was used to working alone. But on the other hand, …

"Fine," she said reluctantly.

 _ **Later, at Pallet Town**_

As the sun rose to its highest point, all was quiet in Pallet Town. But not for long.

"We're back!" Ash shouted, exhilarated to be home.

He, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were standing on a hill overlooking the small town.

"It's so pretty!" Bonnie exclaimed, awestruck at the lush greenery surrounding the town.

"Yeah," Ash agreed with her, looking down. "I never thought I'd miss it this much."

"It's just like I remember it," Serena commented.

"Hmm?" Bonnie and Clemont asked, confused.

Ash, however was the only one who understood.

"Oh, that's right. You've been here before, haven't you, Serena?"

Serena nodded.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I went to summer camp here," she explained. She closed her eyes.

"That's where I met Ash."

She turned to Ash, who at the moment, was looking at Pallet Town in the distance.

"So, are you ready?" he asked them.

All three nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in agreement.

And with that, they all took off running.

After about ten minutes, they reached a familiar house.

"Well," he said. "This is it."

"You mean this is your house?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Ash slowly turned the doorknob.

"Mom? I'm home!" he exclaimed.

The house looked suspiciously empty. He could have sworn Misty, Brock, and Gary were in the house last night.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Delia's voice rang out.

Ash made his way into the kitchen, hoping to find just his mother and his three friends.

Instead…

"Wha-" Ash froze. As he stood he was unaware of Serena walking behind him and unexpectedly crashed into him. This was followed by Clemont bumping into her and Bonnie colliding with him.

Scattered throughout the kitchen were many of Ash's companions who had been with him for most of his journey.

Misty was standing at the kitchen counter, holding an Azurill that had been a gift from Tracey Sketchit. A few feet away was a darker skinned young man who Ash was definitely familiar with; Brock, who had been with him through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

At the table were Ash's friends Hoenn; May was sitting next to her brother, who was noticeably taller than Ash last remembered. May had also once again swapped bandanas. Her new one was a deep blue.

At the other end, sat a girl with dark blue hair and a white hat. A Piplup was standing on the table in front of her. Dawn.

Sitting beside her was another girl, one who had dark violet hair that was the longest of anyone in the room. An Axew was standing in front of her next to Dawn's Piplup. Iris.

Finally, standing at the edge of the kitchen was a teenage boy with green hair and wearing what appeared to be a waiter's outfit. Cilan.

There was a moment of silence. Then after about fifteen seconds, the whole room erupted into a frenzy of greetings. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were confused, as everyone in the room had come from a different region.

Bonnie was the first of the three to acknowledge this.

"Uh, don't you think it's a little weird we don't know any of them?"

Ash's attention was redirected back to his three newest friends.

"Oh. These are my friends from Kalos," he explained.

"Hi," Serena introduced herself. "I'm Serena."

"I'm Clemont," Clemont said.

"And my name's Bonnie," Bonnie said.

"Nice to meet you," Misty said. "I'm Misty. And this is Azurill."

"Azurill!" the small Pokémon in her arms greeted.

"It's so cute!" Bonnie squealed. "Is it okay if I…" she indicated Azurill.

"Go ahead," the Cerulean Gym leader answered. She handed Bonnie Azurill.

The younger girl squeezed Azurill in her arms, oblivious to the fact she was unintentionally suffocating it.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Misty warned. "Azurill knows…"

But by that point, Azurill had opened its mouth letting a huge stream of water jet from it and drenching Bonnie.

"…Water Gun." Misty finished.

Bonnie just laughed and gave Azurill back to Misty.

"I'm Brock," Brock said. "I'm training to become a Pokémon Doctor."

"Really?" Clemont asked, interested.

Ash turned over to May and Max. "And I met these two while I was in Hoenn."

"I'm May," she introduced. "And this is Max."

"Hi," he said.

Dawn was the next one to introduce herself. "My name is Dawn."

"Piplup!" the penguin-like Pokémon chirped, offended.

"Sorry," Dawn apologized. "And this is Piplup."

Piplup nodded as if to say, "Now that's more like it!"

Finally, Iris and Cilan came up. "I'm Iris and this is Cilan."

"The pleasure is mine," the Pokémon connoisseur said politely.

"Axew!" the dragon Pokémon next to Iris introduced.

"Okay," Delia said. "That's everyone."

"What about Tracey?" Ash asked. Indeed, he didn't seem to be anywhere.

"He's at Professor Oak's lab," Misty explained.

"Who's Tracey?" Serena asked.

"Another friend of ours," Misty responded. "He's a Pokémon Watcher. He's also Professor Oak's assistant."

"Ash sure is popular," Clemont said, impressed that Ash had friends from nearly every other region.

"You don't know the half of it," Brock told him.

"So, when did you all get here?" Ash asked.

"This morning," May replied.

"And let me tell you," Max added. "It wasn't easy getting over here."

"Like it was any easier for us?" Bonnie asked.

Brock cleared his throat. "Well, May and Max's flight got delayed because of a storm in Petalburg City, Dawn got on the wrong plane and wound up in Slateport City, and Iris and Cilan…"

Both of Ash's companions from Unova immediately placed their hands over Brock's mouth. Ash looked at the two of them, confused.

"Heh," Iris chuckled nervously. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

They removed their hands, allowing Brock to speak freely.

"They got ripped off."

"Brock!" they both shouted.

"Really? What happened?" Ash asked, curiously.

"On our way here," Iris began. "I met this guy who sold me what he said was a Bagon egg. It hatched two days later, but it turned out to be a Weedle egg made to look like a Bagon egg! So Cilan and I had chase that guy all over Johto to get my money back."

"Well, at least none of you ran into Team Rocket on the way here," Serena said.

"I think I would've taken them, anyway," Iris responded.

Ash smiled at the scene. it was good to see all of them again.

 _ **Meanwhile, between Pallet Town and Viridian City**_

Standing up beside their wrecked balloon, a certain trio of criminals were still reeling from their latest trouncing at Ash's hands. Jessie in particular was fuming.

"I can't believe this!" she complained. "We were so close!"

She kicked the basket of the balloon in frustration. "Just when I think we've finally beaten that twerp, we wind up at the bottom… like we always do." Jessie hung her head in humiliation and shame.

"Well, it could've been worse," James said. "We could've landed at the police station."

"Good point," Jessie said. "But you think we could've swiped at least one rare Pokémon!"

"Y'know, Jess," Meowth said. "If I were you I'd think about taking it easy on the stress."

Jessie turned to Meowth a little calmer than she was previously. "Don't talk to me about stress, Mr. 'I can barely even do a Fury Swipe.' I'm the picture of mental health."

Meowth wasn't totally convinced. "Fine. Just don't blame me when you start grayin'"

"Don't be ridiculous, Meowth." Jessie pulled out a compact mirror and then opened it. Checking her reflection, she continued. "I am not… huh?"

In her reflection, Jessie saw a small streak of silver in the hair above her forehead. Of course, this was actually a piece of Ariados silk that got stuck to her hair when she fell out of the balloon. But she didn't know that.

"Aaaaaah!" Jessie cried in the highest voice possible. "That twerp is going to pay!" she said furiously.

Jessie's ranting and raving was interrupted by a screech coming from above them. All three looked up to find its source. It was the Delibird Team Rocket often used as a courier. And it was landing right in front of them.

The Delibird let out a series of hoots.

"What's it saying?" James asked Meowth.

"It's sayin' it has a memo for us from the boss," Meowth translated.

"Really?" Jessie asked, suddenly forgetting about her hair. "What's it about?"

The Delibird hooted again. "It says it doesn't know," Meowth said.

Walking over to it, Jessie took a black envelope from its wing. Opening it, she began to read.

"The boss wants us back at HQ," she said excitedly.

"For what?" James inquired.

"I don't know. It says it's important."

Unexpectedly, Meowth burst into tears of joy.

"I never thought I'd see this day!" he exclaimed.

Both Jessie and James looked at him in bewilderment.

"The boss is finally gettin' rid of his Persian! I'm number one cat again!"

"Meowth," Jessie started. "Will you be serious? That's clearly never going to happen. Though, I think this could be the chance of a lifetime."

Jessie looked from the memo to the balloon. She was right, they might never get a chance like this again. Especially after they'd made so many mistakes in the past.

The only thing currently in their way was fixing their balloon.

 **This chapter took longer to write than I expected. And I have no idea how I'm going to keep track of all these characters, so wish me luck.**

 **Now… this chapter was mainly meant serve as a reunion between Ash and the people he met on his journey. It also introduced my second OC, Beth, who, as you may have guessed is the fic's secondary villain. I partially based her on Hunter J from the Diamond and Pearl anime, only Beth has a lot more characterization, which will be explored later on.**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter, Ash learns what his other friends have been up to since seeing them last and learns more about the new Pokémon Museum. At the same time, Team Rocket will be introduced to Beth and learn first-hand what kind of person she is. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello! I'm hoping to make these updates more frequent, so here's the next chapter. Last time, Ash was reunited with some old friends while Team Rocket received their latest assignment. At the same time, Beth made her introduction. Warning! The last part of this chapter is particularly dark for a Pokémon fic, and it may go higher than a K+ rating. Enjoy.**

Chapter 06

 _ **Pallet Town. Early afternoon.**_

As the day wore on, Ash and the friends he'd met began to reignite the spark of familiarity and camaraderie. Over the course of an hour, Ash learned just what happened since splitting up from them. Misty was still running the Cerulean Gym, though she had revealed her sisters were planning to return in four months, so it might just be a family business. She also told the others what Ash and the others from Kalos had already found out, that she was dating Gary.

Brock, in the meantime had gotten further in his training to be a Pokémon Doctor, and apparently, he'd also met up with Cilan in Johto. Both of them had also stopped a Pokémon Hunter from stealing a Gyarados. Though interestingly enough, neither of them knew they had a mutual friend in Ash until both arrived at the same time.

May, in the meantime had traveled to Unova, which had recently started holding Pokémon Contests. She eventually made it to the Top 2 of its Grand Festival.

Max, after parting ways with his sister the first time, received his starter Pokémon: a Treecko, which was now a Sceptile. He also had a Metang and Dusknoir. After burning out at the Hoenn League, Max journeyed to Johto, where, after being ranked fourth in the League there, went back to Petalburg City to help run the Gym.

Shortly after leaving Unova, Dawn went to Kanto to participate in the contests there. She got further ahead than she expected, but wound up tying in the final round. She returned to Sinnoh not long afterward.

Finally, Iris competed in a minor Pokémon tournament near Blackthorn City that focused on Dragon-type Pokémon. She was the runner-up. From what she told Ash, she also battled Blackthorn City's Gym Leader, Clair. She didn't win.

Despite what would have suggested otherwise, this group of friends blended perfectly together. Serena especially seemed to have hit it off with Misty.

"So, Misty," she started. "How did you meet Ash?"

"It's a long story," Misty answered. "He kind of wrecked my bike."

"Oh," Serena said.

"He paid me back for it, eventually. How do you know him?"

"Well," Serena began. "I actually met him at summer camp."

She then told her about her experience in Pallet Town, how she was startled by a Poliwag, how she injured her knee in the process and perhaps most importantly, how Ash gave her a handkerchief to wrap around her knee and helped her out of the forest. The thing about Serena's story that seemed the most touching to Misty, however, was that she kept Ash's handkerchief for seven years until he showed up in Kalos.

"So that's what happened?" Misty asked, surprised that Serena knew Ash long before he even started his journey.

Serena nodded. Then her gaze shifted off into the distance. It didn't take Misty long to realize just who she was staring at. Ash, who was talking with May, Cilan, and Dawn.

Immediately, she began to connect the dots.

"You like him, don't you?"

Serena's face turned red and she began to sweat. "Is it that obvious?"

"That and just before Gary and I went on our first date, he had the exact same look on your face."

Serena ducked in an effort to hide her embarrassment. But still, Misty seemed like she was being supportive.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Misty asked.

"I was going to back in Viridian City when Team Rocket showed up."

"Them again?" Misty's voice was more annoyed than concerned.

"You know them?" Serena asked curiously.

" _Everyone_ in this room knows them."

Misty set Azurill down on the floor before turning back to Serena.

"Just be lucky it wasn't Cassidy and Biff," she said getting the latter's name wrong (as usual).

"Who?" Serena asked.

Misty thought about answering, but quickly changed her mind.

"You know what? Forget about it."

The casual conversation was brought to a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Delia said, over all the chatter. She opened the door. Inside the house stepped three people, all of whom were familiar to Ash.

Professor Oak was the first in line, followed by Tracey and surprisingly, Gary.

"Professor!" Delia said.

"Good afternoon, Delia," the old Pokémon professor said.

As he and the other two walked in, the reactions of the others varied.

Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Max, who had all met the professor before, were more laid back but still grateful to see him. Though Misty was little more excited around Gary. Dawn, Iris, and Cilan, were a bit more excited. But no one was prepared for Clemont's reaction.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting Professor Oak in person!" He practically shouted the last word. Bonnie, however, stepped in.

"Clemont, you're embarrassing yourself!" she said.

Clemont bowed his head in apology.

"Professor," Ash said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you were back and we all saw you win the Kalos League, so I just came by to offer my congratulations."

"Thanks." Then he noticed that Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie were still standing awkwardly behind him.

"Oh, this is Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie," Ash introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all," Professor Oak said.

"Likewise," Serena said.

"Anyway," Professor Oak went on. "We also thought you'd might like to hear about the new Pokémon Museum."

"Yeah," Serena stated. "On our way here, we met this girl who said she was working there."

"Well, the museum is one of Pallet Town's newest attractions. Work started on it not long after you and Pikachu left for Kalos."

"What's it like?" Ash asked.

"Well, it has an exhibit for every Pokémon that's been discovered so far. There's even an entire wing dedicated to Legendary Pokémon."

"Sounds amazing," Iris said.

"And the curator is an old student of mine," Professor Oak added.

"We thought you'd want to check it out," Tracey said.

"What do you think?" Ash asked everyone.

"Well," Brock said. "It does sound interesting."

"And the party doesn't start till eight," May added.

"I think we should see it," Max said.

Serena, Clemont, and the others nodded in confirmation.

Ash turned to Pikachu, who just closed its eyes and nodded with everyone else.

"Pikachu!" it said.

That settled it.

"Sure, let's go."

 _ **Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ**_

Jessie, James, and Meowth eagerly, yet nervously trekked the corridors leading to Giovanni's office. They hadn't been able to complete an assignment their boss had given them since Unova.

"What do you think he wants?" James asked.

"Just keep quiet and let me do the talking," Jessie said.

They opened the door. Giovanni's back was turned away from them, his right hand stroking his Persian.

"Boss…" Jessie began, but Giovanni raised a hand to silence her.

"Be quiet," he commanded. "Now, you three buffoons have failed at nearly every assignment I've given you for the past four years. And while I commend you for your efforts in Kalos, I am disappointed that you were unable to complete your mission to capture Zygarde."

The trio hung their heads in shame.

"But, I have decided to give you one last chance."

"Huh?" the three asked.

"If you actually succeed at this," Giovanni continued. "I may consider promoting you."

The three immediately leapt with joy.

"Thank you, sir!" Jessie squealed.

"You're too kind!" James added.

"And such brilliant mind!" Meowth added.

Ignoring the trio's celebration, Giovanni turned to face them.

"Now then," he said. "Allow me to introduce your new partner."

The trio suddenly ceased cheering.

"Partner?" they all asked in unison.

As if on cue, a woman stepped out of the shadows. In a few seconds, Beth was glaring at them sternly. She did not seem familiar to James and Meowth. But to Jessie…

"Aaaaaaaah!" Jessie screamed and backed away.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she asked.

"You know her?" James inquired.

"Know her?! She was my grade-school nemesis!"

James and Meowth looked at her in confusion.

Jessie exhaled deeply. "In every class we were in, she was always the #1 student, while I was always #2."

Beth finally spoke up. "I thought you looked familiar. Anyway, that was hardly my fault. And if memory serves, your grades were the lowest of anyone at Pokémon Tech."

Jessie was bewildered. "How did you even know I went to that school?"

"I took private lessons there after you dropped out," Beth explained.

"That still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Beth crossed her arms. "Well, since we last saw each other, I became a Pokémon Hunter."

Jessie blinked for few moments, blank faced. Then suddenly, she began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Beth asked, very annoyed.

"You?" Jessie said. "A Pokémon Hunter? You were always such a goody-two shoes."

Beth scowled, as if trying to disprove Jessie's statement. "Moving on, I'm here because your boss hired me."

"Hired? For what?" James asked.

It was Giovanni's turn to speak next. "In Pallet Town, there is a museum containing a powerful stone."

"We're goin' through all this trouble for a rock?" Meowth asked.

"That 'rock' is the key to finding the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh."

The trio suddenly became interested. Giovanni continued.

"Beth's assignment is to infiltrate the museum and retrieve the stone. Your job is to make sure she does that."

James and Meowth both nodded eagerly, but Jessie's reaction was the opposite of what Giovanni wanted.

"Count me out!" she said furiously.

"What?!" Giovanni growled.

Beth was a little calmer, simply rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"There's no way I'm letting her take all the glory… again!"

"Why you impertinent-" Giovanni started, but Beth cut him off.

"Allow me to handle this," she said. She then walked over to Jessie.

"I think I know a way we can settle this."

This caught Jessie's attention.

"It's simple. Just beat me in a Pokémon battle and I'll turn down Giovanni's offer. But if you lose, you and your two lackeys over there will have to fall in line and do as I say."

"Lackeys?!" James and Meowth blurted out, offended.

Jessie smirked in smug satisfaction. "You're on."

James was a bit more concerned. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Relax," Jessie said. "She may have beaten me at everything else, but she only has one Pokémon and it's a wimpy little Luvdisc."

James and Meowth stepped back, while Jessie pulled out a pokéball. Beth did the same, only it was a Master Ball.

"All right! Gourgeist, go!" Jessie threw the ball letting out Gourgeist.

Beth scoffed in boredom. "Not bad, but pathetic compared what I have."

She threw the Master Ball. But contrary to what Jessie said, it wasn't a Luvdisc.

Floating before them was a large, three-headed, dragon-like Pokémon. And it seemed to have a really bad temper. A Hydreigon.

Upon seeing this, Jessie instantly froze with fear.

"What happened to the Luvdisc?!" she cried fearfully.

"I traded it," Beth explained bluntly. "For this."

Jessie whimpered. Taking her whip from her belt, Beth cracked it on the ground near Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse. Attack both that Gourgeist… and its trainer."

"WHAT?!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed at the same time.

Hydreigon opened the mouth on its middle head. A ball of turquoise energy appeared then appeared inside it. And then Hydreigon sent the ball hurling towards Gourgeist who moved rapidly to Jessie's side to try and avoid the attack.

But too little, too late. The energy ball collided with both trainer and Pokémon.

Gourgeist, miraculously only received minimal damage, simply collapsing to the floor with only a few bruises. Though it was mostly cowering in fear.

Jessie on the other hand, was sent flying across the room, crashing into the wall. She was badly bruised on her face, arms, and legs. And she was only able say two words.

"You…win," she said weakly, before blacking out from the pain.

"Jessie!" James and Meowth shouted in unison, they ran over to her in concern.

Recalling Hydreigon, Beth walked over to the scene, with satisfied smirk on her face.

"Now then," she said casually, as if what she just did never happened. "Are we going have be any more problems?"

James and Meowth shook their heads nervously. "No, no problems at all!"

"Just what I wanted to hear."

She began to walk out of Giovanni's office. "Wake up that friend of yours and meet me outside the building. We're leaving for Pallet Town immediately."

When she left, James turned to Meowth.

"Well," he said. "She's certainly…"

"Scary?!" Meowth asked.

"I was going to say commanding but that works too."

Giovanni smiled. Any doubts he had about Beth had been erased.

 **Wow. And I bet you thought J was nasty. Sorry for the way Jessie's been treated in this chapter by the way. I wanted to establish just how cruel Beth is. I gave her a Hydreigon because I thought it went perfectly with her… psychopathic tendencies. Although, it's not her only Pokémon. Anyway, you can expect more incredibly dark stuff like that whenever Beth shows up.**

 **Next chapter features Pallet Town's new museum and the stone Giovanni's been talking about. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Me again. I've been distracted lately, but to make up for it, here. To recap, last chapter, Ash learned more about the new Pokémon Museum from Professor Oak. At the same time, Team Rocket was introduced to Beth and Jessie took a merciless beating from her and her Hydreigon. This chapter showcases Pallet Town's new museum and also introduces my third and final OC. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 07**

 _ **Pallet Town. Afternoon.**_

The museum was larger than Ash had expected. It easily rivalled Parfum Palace in terms of size. What really amazed him and the others was the way it was designed. The building was white, glimmering in the afternoon sun, and to top it off there was a large glass dome at the very center of the roof. And that wasn't even getting to its other features, three statues of the Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres were perched just above the entrance. And at the top of the dome, Ash noticed, was a miniature statue of what looked like Arceus.

Perhaps it was best summed up with Clemont's words upon seeing the place.

"Wow, it's amazing!" he exclaimed.

Gary, who was holding Misty's hand, nodded in agreement.

"Just wait till you see the inside," he said.

Indeed, by the time the group walked through the door, their reaction was unanimous.

"Whoa!" they said in awe.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

The interior was incredibly spacious, with two long lines of columns dominating the other side. Ash noticed they all had a sculpture of a Gyarados coiled around each one. Hanging above the ceiling were statues of Flying-types both living and extinct, from Aerodatcyl to Salamence to Fearow.

Most impressive however, was the large room that was just under the skylight dome. They couldn't make out the inside but they could tell it was opulent in nature. Around the room's entrance was a pattern that reminded Ash of the wheel-like structure that surrounded the body of Arceus and from what he could see, there was a mosaic of the Alpha Pokémon on the floor inside.

"It's so beautiful," Serena said.

Ash could only agree. He never expected _this_ to be built in Pallet Town of all places.

As the group looked around, Professor Oak glanced carefully throughout the museum.

"Hmm," he said. "I wonder where he could be."

"Where who could be, Professor?" Ash asked.

Before Professor Oak could answer, he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Professor?!"

Turning around, everyone saw the voice's source. It was a man in his late twenties. He had sandy blond hair, cobalt eyes, and wore a dark brown business suit with a black necktie.

"Adam, it's been a long time," Professor Oak said.

"I know, it's been what, thirteen years?" the newcomer said.

"You know him?" Misty said, coming up with Gary.

"Everyone," Professor Oak said. "This is Dr. Adam Blanchard. He's the curator of the museum."

" _Interim_ curator," Dr. Blanchard corrected. "I'm only here until someone else can step in."

"So, you're a Pokémon researcher?" Brock asked.

"I prefer the term 'Pokémon historian'," Dr. Blanchard said. "But yes, that's the basic idea."

"Dr. Blanchard!" another voice cried out. This one was familiar to Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. The voice's source soon appeared right beside Dr. Blanchard.

"Sofia?" Ash asked.

Sofia turned to the group, and upon seeing Ash, she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Ash," she said. "It's good to see you again."

Dr. Blanchard stepped out in front of her.

"I see you've already met my assistant," he said. "Ash… was it?"

"Yeah. She helped me and friends in the Viridian Forest."

"Helped them?" Sofia said. "I battled him. I didn't win, but it was still great. I mean he didn't win the Kalos League for nothing."

Dr. Blanchard's attention was now fixed on Ash.

"I thought I recognized you," he said. "You're Ash Ketchum, aren't you?"

"That's right," he answered. "And this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in greeting.

Then, suddenly, Brock moved faster than lightning, stopping directly in front of Sofia.

"And I'm Brock," he said, in a very dramatic tone. Sofia was immediately caught off guard.

"Sofia," he continued. "What a lovely name. But your name pales in comparison to how beautiful you are. And even more beautiful would be if you went out with me…"

Brock's usual flirting attempt was cut short by a sensation of pain radiating throughout his body. Sure enough, a certain dark blue, froglike Pokémon had just hit him with Poison Jab. Doubling over in agony, Brock could feel Croagunk dragging him away.

"On second thought," he said weakly. "If you're too busy, I can try again."

Ash's newer companions, especially Serena didn't know what to make of this.

"Uh…" she said. "Is that normal?"

"For him?" Misty replied. "Yes."

"Well," Max said. "It's nice to see Brock hasn't changed."

"Moving on," Dr. Blanchard said. "This museum was an idea I've had for quite some time. I chose Pallet Town for its location because I spent some time here when I was younger."

"Of course," Sofia interjected. "Getting this museum open wasn't easy."

"How come?" Dawn asked.

"We've been facing a string of thefts lately," Dr. Blanchard explained. "It's a miracle we've even been able to get all these exhibits here safely."

"I see," Professor Oak said.

"But still, in addition to Ash being the first trainer from Pallet Town to win a major Pokémon League, this museum should put this place on the map."

"Well, you've certainly outdone yourself, Adam. This place is incredible."

"Thank you, Professor. But I can't take all the credit. I only discovered one of these exhibits, after all."

"What's that?" Brock asked, suddenly recovering.

"That was quick," Bonnie commented.

"He's used to it," Ash said.

"Please," Dr. Blanchard said. "Right this way."

He gestured to the large room that caught Ash's attention earlier. Immediately, he and Sofia began to lead Ash and the others into it, unaware of the danger that was lurking above the building.

 _ **Meanwhile, outside the museum.**_

Team Rocket's newer balloon was faster than their previous one, but even it couldn't keep up with a Pokémon that spent most of its life flying. Ever since leaving Team Rocket HQ , Jessie, James, and Meowth had been trying to keep up with Beth's impossibly fast Hydreigon.

James noted that Hydreigon aren't usually famous for their speed. But this Hydreigon was unlike any they'd ever seen before. That went double for its trainer.

Since their one-sided battle, Jessie had made a habit of avoiding Beth. Not out of shame from losing to her as her teammates thought, but out of fear. She even refused to let Beth ride in the balloon, though it only had enough room for three anyway.

After an hour of flying, Hydreigon and the balloon landed in a grove of trees beside their destination: an elaborately designed building that all instantly knew was the museum.

Disembarking Hydreigon, Beth turned to her three "supervisors."

"This is it," she said. "I don't so suppose I need to remind you three of the plan."

"Well," James started.

But Beth interrupted him.

"Simply put, I'll create a diversion in the museum's Legendary wing, while you try to hack into Dr. Blanchard's notes."

"I thought this was about the stone," Jessie pointed out.

"And it is. I'll grab it once I'm sure you have what we need. You see, the stone is what we're here for but it won't work on its own. It will only activate when it's exposed to the power of three certain types of Pokémon."

"And just what types are those?" James asked.

"Those notes are the only way to find out," Beth explained.

She tossed gave a black device that looked a flash drive to Jessie.

"That will help you get into Dr. Blanchard's computer. And take this too."

She handed James an electronic ring with a small blue circle on the top.

"This will let me signal you when I have the stone. Just try not to louse this up."

"Now hold it!" Meowth shouted. "Just why are you the one gettin' the stone?! I don't know about these two, but I ain't riskin' my tail just to get into some egghead's computer!"

Beth's stoic expression shifted into one of composed anger. She then picked Meowth up by his legs and walked over to her growling Hydreigon.

"You'll do it," she said softly. "If you don't want to become Hydreigon's dinner."

She then held Meowth in front of the Dragon-type, who began lunging all three of its heads at him back and forth hungrily. Meowth, in the meantime, was panicking.

"All right!" he shouted. "I'll do it! I'll do it! Just call it off!"

She threw Meowth back in the direction of Jessie and James, who caught him as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"My whole life flashed in front of my eyes!" he said.

"What was it like?" James asked.

"Eh, kinda boring."

Recalling Hydreigon back to its pokéball, Beth turned back to the trio.

"All right, you know what to do."

The trio nodded slowly, still completely unnerved from being around Beth.

Then they all took off, running in the direction of the museum. More specifically, its air vent.

Watching them leave, Beth crossed her arms in anticipation.

"It'll be nice to see you again… Adam."

Then she walked toward the museum's main entrance.

 _ **Meanwhile, back inside the museum**_

Dr. Blanchard had just walked into the room he called "the Legendary wing."

He was followed by Sofia at his right side. Ash came along next along with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. Serena was next followed by the rest of Ash's friends.

What they saw within immediately took their breath away. Until now, they had only seen a small portion of the room's interior. But the mosaic of Arceus looked even larger in person, taking up almost the entire floor.

And even that paled in comparison to the rest of the room. On one side, there was a mural depicting Lugia flying over the ocean with Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres flying close behind it. A small plaque was at the bottom of the painting, no doubt describing Lugia's history and its connection with the Legendary birds.

A similar painting right next to it showed what Ash, Misty, and Brock recognized was the city of Alto Mare. It was daytime in the painting and all seemed normal, other than Latios and Latias flying above it that is.

Another painting included a battle between Groudon and Kyogre raging throughout a body of water. There was also one depicting Dialga and Palkia floating above the Space-Time Towers in Alamos Town. There was a painting showing Reshiram and Zekrom battling in the sky around a floating sword shaped castle. And finally, there was a painting depicting a lush green forest. In the painting, Xerneas and Yveltal were staring directly at each other but otherwise had no interaction.

"Believe it or not, these were all painted recently," Dr. Blanchard said.

"They're amazing!" Iris said, paying specific attention to the one with Reshiram and Zekrom.

Ash agreed, but wondered just how did the museum get all these paintings?

"This wing is dedicated to Legendary Pokémon," he explained. "These paintings were bought by the Ecruteak Historical Society. They thought it would help explain just what these Pokémon were like."

As Dr. Blanchard continued to explain, Ash's concentration was broken by a single word.

"Help me."

The voice was feminine, soft, and gentle. Though it sounded like it was in pain.

Ash turned to Serena, who was the closest to him when he heard that voice.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"No," Serena responded.

"The time is drawing near," the voice said again. "I must be set free!"

Now Ash was sure he heard it. He looked around, hoping to find where it was coming from. At the end of the room, he saw a small golden stone sitting on a marble pedestal. The stone itself was kept on a maroon cushion. And surrounding the pedestal were three statues of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune.

Slowly walking over to the pedestal, Ash could only wonder just what the stone was.

Dr. Blanchard was the first one to notice Ash's interest in the stone.

"Oh, I was just about to get to that," he said.

"What is it?" Gary asked walking over with the rest of the group.

"I'm glad you asked. Basically, it's a relic I found in Tin Tower in Ecruteak City. And it's the only thing in this museum I've discovered, actually. I don't know for sure, but I have every reason to believe this stone contains the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh."

"Ho-Oh?" Ash asked, his curiosity now spiking. It was four years ago, but he could still remember seeing Ho-Oh at the very start of his journey.

"That's right," Sofia said with a wink.

"I've heard of Ho-Oh before," Clemont said. "It's a Pokémon that promises eternal happiness to anyone who sees it."

"Well, almost anyone," Dr. Blanchard said, in a slightly different tone.

"I found this stone while I was on an expedition to Tin Tower. I was hoping to find a clue to the stone's whereabouts, but I didn't expect to actually find it."

"Just how did Ho-Oh get in the stone?" Serena asked.

"Well, according to legend, Ho-Oh used to live in Ecruteak City until war broke out over its powers. The legend states that it fled the city, having lost faith in humanity. But later, the king who started the war over its power found Ho-Oh, imprisoning in this stone. Well, its body, anyway. Its soul escaped and now flies around the world in search of a trainer with a pure heart."

"That sounds interesting," Cilan said.

"Well, there have been sightings of Ho-Oh since then. But they've become rarer in recent years."

"Um…" Ash stuttered, not knowing how to begin.

"Is something the matter, Ash?" Dr. Blanchard asked.

"Oh? It's nothing," he said. The only not totally convinced was Serena, who glanced at him knowingly.

"Anyway," Dr. Blanchard went on. "There's still a lot of this place to see. There's wing dedicated to Water-types on the second floor."

"I guess we're going there next," Misty said, eagerly.

"What is it with you and Water-types?" Gary asked.

"It comes from growing up in Cerulean City," she explained.

Dr. Blanchard led the group out of the Legendary wing, unaware of what was about to happen. The moment the room was completely empty, a single, solitary figure stepped into it.

Beth.

She looked around the room, taking in its magnificence. But she reminded herself she wasn't there as a tourist. She had a job to do.

Looking up, she was able to make out at least a dozen surveillance cameras, all carefully positioned around the stone. It would seem that Dr. Blanchard wanted to make sure nothing happened to it. Well, part of her job was done. She was in a close proximity to the stone. Now, she just had to make sure Dr. Blanchard's attention was focused on her and not on Jessie, James, and Meowth, who she assumed were in his private study trying to hack into his computer.

Looking at the cameras above her, Beth had an idea. Ideally, these cameras were state of the art. But they had one weakness: cold. When exposed to temperatures below freezing, they would shut down. And naturally, the museum staff would be alerted to it, not even bothering to worry about other sensitive information.

"Now then," she said calmly. "Let's see if I can get his attention."

Taking out another pokéball, Beth threw it on the floor in front of her. The Pokémon inside was white and ghostlike. And it gave off a surprisingly frigid air.

"Froslass!" it screeched.

Beth took her whip into her hand. Cracking it near Froslass, she gave it its first command.

"Froslass, use Blizzard."

Froslass lifted its arms in the air. Between its arms, a powerful blizzard began forming. And it began to increase in size and power. And in a matter of minutes, the whole Legendary wing was enveloped in a maelstrom of snow and ice. By the time Froslass had stopped, the room itself was barely recognizable. It looked more like an ice cave than the wing of a museum.

At this scene, Beth smiled.

"Come and get me," she said, her voice filled with confidence. That part was over with. Now she just had to stall Dr. Blanchard for as long as possible.

 **Brr. It looks like things are beginning to get more intense. So, as of now, all three of my OC's have been introduced. Which reminds me, just what do you think of my newest one? Dr. Blanchard is a character I've been wanting to write ever since I had the idea for this story. Also, I'm taking recommendations on Beth's third Pokémon, preferably a pure Dark-type. As for Dr. Blanchard's Pokémon, well here's a hint, one of them can Mega Evolve.**

 **On with the story. In the next chapter, another battle ensues, this one between Ash, Serena, and Beth. And if I have the time, I may include a… scene that many of you have been probably been waiting for since clicking on this fic. Read and review, everyone!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hello! So, we're getting to the point where Ash and co. become more involved in the Ho-Oh storyline. Recapping, last chapter introduced Pallet Town's new museum where Ash heard a mysterious voice coming from the same stone that Giovanni's after. At the same time, Beth arrived at the museum accompanied by Team Rocket with the intention of stealing the stone in question. Things are a little more exciting in this chapter, though given how brutal a trainer Beth is, will Ash be able to pull through? Here you go!**

 **Chapter 08**

 _ **Pokémon Museum. Afternoon.**_

While Ash and the others were being shown around the museum and while Beth was busy turning the Legendary wing into a frozen tundra, where was Team Rocket?

Currently, they were stuck in the vent system, just above Dr. Blanchard's study.

"Hey!" Jessie shouted from inside. "Meowth, get your tail out of my face."

"Yeah?" Meowth said, equally exasperated. "Well, get your face outta my tail!"

"Someone get me out of this vent!" James exclaimed.

All at once, the vent grate opened, allowing the trio to fall out.

James landed face first on the floor, followed by Meowth who fell on his back. Finally, Jessie fell out of the vent, accidentally sitting on both of them.

Getting up, they all groaned in pain.

"Now I know what being in pokéball feels like," Meowth said.

The study was very simple, compared to the rest of the museum. The only thing that made it stand out was the red carpet that took up the whole floor.

It took him a while, but James managed to find a laptop computer on a desk by the window. If what Beth told them was true, that was where they would find Dr. Blanchard's notes.

"I think this is it," James said.

Powering it on, he gestured for Jessie to give him the flash drive that Beth had given them outside the museum.

After plugging the drive into the computer, a small loading bar appeared on the monitor. By the time it was full, the screen went bright and a feminine electronic voice said, "Password accepted."

"We're in," James said.

Now they had to wait for Beth's signal to leave, as well as find the right file.

 _ **Meanwhile, at another part of the museum.**_

"Wait," Bonnie said in shock. "You actually saw Ho-Oh?"

She and the others were standing in a section of the museum that mostly housed exhibits on Fairy-types, a newly discovered type of Pokémon. And she had just heard Ash's story about how he had seen Ho-Oh on the day he had started his journey.

"Yeah," Ash answered. "That was a day I know I'll never forget."

It was right after he and Pikachu had been attacked by a flock of Spearow. After that, Ash had seen the Legendary Pokémon flying above the clouds after the storm had cleared up.

"Amazing," Dr. Blanchard said, equally impressed.

"What's so amazing about it?" May asked, being one of the few other people in the room who had seen Ho-Oh.

"As far as my research tells me, not many people have seen Ho-Oh since… well, a hundred years ago."

"Have you ever seen it?" Serena asked.

Dr. Blanchard hesitated before answering, "I thought I did once, when I was younger."

No one asked any further.

Before it could be brought up again, a distinctive ringing sound came from Dr. Blanchard's pocket. He took out a small Pokégear and answered it.

"Yes?" he asked.

Ash couldn't tell what was being said on the other end, but it seemed to make Dr. Blanchard nervous.

"What? How? Stay right there. I'll get there as soon as I can."

He hung up, now completely on edge.

"Who was that?" Clemont asked, just as worried as everyone else.

"Something's gone wrong in the Legendary wing. The surveillance system just shut down."

"What?!" Sofia shouted. "Why?!"

"I don't know. But I can only assume there's a break-in at this museum."

"But what could they want?" Brock asked.

"I think I know," Dr. Blanchard said, solemnly.

"The stone!" Sofia realized.

Immediately, Ash ran out of the room toward what everyone knew was the Legendary wing.

"Ash, wait!" Serena shouted, running after him.

"Serena, stop!" Dr. Blanchard said. "You don't know what's in there."

But it was too late. Ash and Serena had already left, along with Pikachu.

"There he goes again," Misty said.

"What do you mean 'again?'" Sofia asked.

"It's a long story."

 _ **Later, inside the Legendary wing**_

Beth stood in the center of the room, waiting. Her back was turned to the doorway, and she was facing the golden stone that was her objective. Her Froslass was floating a few inches away from her. It probably wouldn't take too long for Dr. Blanchard to find her, and when he did, well, with the room completely frozen over, she had an advantage over him.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind her.

She turned around to see a boy of about fourteen with a Pikachu on his shoulder. A girl about the same age was with him.

Ash and Beth continued to glare at each other in confusion.

"Not exactly who I was expecting," she said, bored. "But I'll go with it."

"Just who are you?" Serena asked, shivering from the cold.

"Who I am isn't important. What _is_ important is that I'm not leaving without that stone."

"What do you want with it?" Ash asked.

"You think I'm telling you? I don't know who you two are, and frankly, I don't care. But I'm not letting you get in my way."

Reacting to Beth's threat Ash pulled out a pokéball.

"All right, Talonflame, I choose you!" he threw the ball, releasing Talonflame.

Serena imitated Ash's action.

"Sylveon, I need you!" she said.

The Fairy-type Eevee evolution materialized in front of her.

"So, we're playing that game, are we?" Beth said in a condescending tone.

She threw out another pokéball, which was revealed to contain a white feline Pokémon with a scythe-like tail and horn in the shape of a sickle on its head.

"Absol," it growled.

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge!" Ash commanded.

"Sylveon, Swift Attack!" Serena shouted.

Talonflame began heating up its body and charged directly at Froslass. While Sylveon jumped into the air, swished its tail, and instantly began unleashing a barrage of yellow stars at Absol.

Both attacks didn't do a whole lot of damage. Froslass was badly burned but still conscious. And Absol received almost no damage whatsoever.

Beth growled under her breath, then cracked her whip between the two Pokémon, causing Ash and Serena to flinch at the sound.

"Both of you, use Shadow Ball," she ordered.

Froslass and Absol both began forming an orb of black energy. Then they fired the orb at their respective targets, Talonflame and Sylveon.

As the orbs hit their mark, the damage was catastrophic. Talonflame and Froslass were both dazed and came very close to passing out. Fortunately, they didn't.

During this whole thing however, Ash felt a familiar sensation. It was the same feeling he had earlier that day. All at once his heart began speeding up, but in addition to that, despite the air around him being cold, he felt a little… warm.

The only other time this had happened was when he unconsciously found himself touching Serena's hand back in Viridian City. But what did she have to do with it?

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" Serena shouted, snapping Ash back to the present situation.

"Talonflame, use Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

As both Pokémon attacked, Ash and Serena could tell that their opponent was becoming more frustrated. But both Froslass and Absol avoided the attacks. Beth scowled before cracking her whip near Froslass.

"Ice Shard, now!" she commanded.

Froslass floated into the air and began to spin, then dozens of glowing blue ice crystals darted out of its body, pelting Talonflame.

"At this rate, we may not be able beat her!" Serena warned Ash.

"We've got to try!" Ash said, determined. He didn't know exactly what Beth wanted with the stone, but whatever it was it couldn't be good.

 _ **Meanwhile, on the upper level of the museum.**_

"Do you have it fixed yet?" Dr. Blanchard asked nervously. He and the others were standing in a room where all the surveillance footage was transmitted. For the past few minutes, a technician had been trying to restore surveillance feed.

"Almost there," the technician said.

"So, what are you going to do next?" Max asked.

"First, I have to find out who or what is in the Legendary wing, then with any luck, I should be able to help Ash and Serena."

"Do you think they're alright?" Misty asked Clemont.

"If I know those two, they're fine," he answered.

"I've got it!" the technician said, at last.

The feed was restored instantly, but everyone's worries began to increase once they saw what was happening. Ash and Serena were battling a threatening looking woman in the middle of the now frozen Legendary wing.

"Wait," Dawn asked. "Who's that?"

Dr. Blanchard took a long look at the screen, and before anyone could even blink, he gasped.

"Beth," he muttered in shock.

"You know her?" Brock asked.

Dr. Blanchard didn't answer, at least not directly.

"I don't know what she's doing here, but one thing's for sure, I have to get down there quick!"

He took out a pokéball. Throwing it, a tall, feminine, humanoid Pokémon appeared before them. Its body resembled a flowing dress, with the underside being green, along with its hands and hair. It had dark pink eyes and protruding from its chest was a red, fin-like horn.

"Gardevoir," it said softly.

Dr. Blanchard faced it, still shaken by what he had just seen.

"Gardevoir, use Teleport, and hurry!"

Gardevoir put its arms together. Then it began to glow several different colors, with a blue outline appearing around it and Dr. Blanchard. Finally, both disappeared in a flash of light.

The others were left bewildered. They had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Do you know anything about this?" Cilan asked Sofia, who was standing by the door.

"Hey," she said innocently. "I've only been his assistant for one day. I'm just as clueless as the rest of you."

 _ **Back in the Legendary wing**_

"Talonflame," Ash said, "Use Brave Bird!"

Talonflame's body became engulfed in a light blue aura. It then began flying toward Froslass.

But Beth was quicker. She cracked her whip in Froslass's direction.

"Froslass, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!"

Froslass carefully avoided Talonflame's attack, which ultimately failed. Then it formed another Shadow Ball, this one struck Talonflame, sending crashing to the ground at Ash's feet.

"Talonflame!" he shouted.

Beth just chuckled softly. "Now to take care of that annoying Sylveon. Absol, use Razor Wind!"

At the sound of Beth's whip, Absol's horn glowed white. Then it swung its head, releasing a barrage of white, crescent shaped energy blades at Sylveon.

Sylveon took the attack hard, passing out in the process.

"Sylveon, are you okay?!" Serena asked, with concern in her voice.

Sylveon nodded weakly.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ash shouted, angrier than ever.

Beth only smirked and said, "That's really none of your business, kid. I think the real question should be why you can't stay out of things that don't concern you."

She looked at the display case containing the stone. Once, the glass was virtually shatterproof. But it had been so weakened by the severe drop in temperature, a pebble could break it.

But one more thing to take care of, first.

"Well, you two," she said triumphantly. "This has been fun. But now I'm getting bored. It's time to finish this."

Ash and Serena both gasped.

Beth cracked her whip beside Froslass again.

"Froslass, use Ice Beam!"

A ball of bright blue light began to form in front of Froslass's face. A beam of blue light darted from the ball in Talonflame's direction.

But something about this didn't seem right to Ash.

"But Talonflame can't battle anymore!" he said, seriously confused. "Why are you attacking it?!"

Serena, who rapidly recalled Sylveon, was equally bewildered. Until she saw the Ice Beam flew over Talonflame's fainted form. And in the direction of…

"Ash!" she shouted, running over to him. "It's not Talonflame she's attacking, it's you!"

She pushed him out of the way, and there was a flash of blinding white light. Ash and Pikachu closed their eyes, protecting themselves from the harsh light.

When it faded, Ash and Pikachu both opened their eyes. Panicking, Ash looked around for Serena. After a few seconds, he found her. But what he saw was not what he wanted to see.

Serena was lying on the ice-covered floor, but that was not the only thing frozen.

Her entire lower body was completely encased in ice. Ash could only come to one conclusion: she took the Ice Beam attack for him.

But that didn't stop him from running over to her in concern.

"Serena!" he shouted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, just as worried as its trainer.

When they got over to her, Ash knelt down beside her.

"A-ash," she said gently, shivering.

She took his hand in hers. Despite the extreme cold, she felt a little warmer beside him.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked, not knowing whether he was confused or scared.

"I h-had to," Serena said.

"But…why?" he asked, now on the verge of tears.

"I think you know why," she replied, her voice filled with confidence.

Ash's eyes widened. Serena steeled herself. She had every chance to confess to him since arriving in Kanto. But now, she realized, she might not have any other chance. She looked up to his face, all fear gone.

"Ash… I have to tell you something, something I should have told you back in Viridian City."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Remember when we first met? You helped me when I hurt my knee at summer camp."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, but why did you keep that handkerchief I gave you?"

"Because… it was the only thing of yours I had."

Ash gasped, starting to understand.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Ash… I love you."

All was quiet. Ash took a moment to register exactly what she said. He thought back to when she leaned her head on his on the way back from Kalos. Then he remembered when she had tried to tell him something back at the Viridian City Pokémon Center before Team Rocket showed up. Finally, he remembered the odd sensation he had felt that morning in Viridian City and again just now.

Could it have been possible?

"Serena," Ash said, a little surprised. He didn't know how to react to this.

Before the subject could be brought up any further, Beth spoke up.

"How touching," she said, sarcastically. In that instant, Ash and Serena both remembered where they were, battling an insane criminal who was willing to go to extremes to get what she wants.

"But I think you're forgetting, we're not finished here."

Ash glared at Beth, his anger growing stronger. He turned to Pikachu, who was drying its eyes after witnessing such an emotional scene.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted, pointing at Froslass.

"Pikachu!" it shouted, running toward Froslass. Jumping up, its tail glowed bright blue. Then, swishing it, Pikachu's tail successfully struck Froslass, who was knocked unconscious by the attack.

Scowling, Beth recalled Froslass. But there was still Absol to contend with.

"Well, I'm impressed," Beth said. "No one's ever been able to beat my Froslass that easily. You haven't won yet though. Absol, use Shadow Ball."

She cracked her whip. And Absol fired yet another Shadow Ball, this time, at Pikachu. The electric rodent was hit by the attack so hard, it was sent flying into the back wall. The impact caused at least six icicles, which had now formed on the ceiling, to collapse. The icicles landed around Pikachu, effectively trapping it.

"PikaPi!" it squeaked desperately, now unable to help its friends.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Serena looked just as horrified. Both looked at Beth, who, along with her Absol, was moving closer to them.

"Now, where were we?" she said. "Oh, right. I was about to get rid of the two of you."

Ash and Serena were both paralyzed with fear, even though Serena could barely move anyway, thanks to being partway frozen.

Beth cracked her whip again.

"Now, Absol, use Hyper Beam!" she commanded.

Absol opened its mouth and out of it came a dark purple beam of energy. And it was heading for Ash and Serena. Both closed their eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But no sooner than the beam could hit them…

"Use Moonblast!" a voice shouted from somewhere behind them.

An orb of pink energy appeared from the direction of the voice, hitting Absol's Hyper Beam and dissipating it, leaving a shower of sparkles behind.

"What?!" Beth shouted.

Ash and Serena opened their eyes. They looked around, searching for the one who saved them. Eventually, they found him.

Dr. Blanchard was standing in the Legendary wing's doorway, with a Gardevoir standing at his right side. And both were glaring straight at Beth.

 **Phew, looks like the cavalry has arrived! So, there you have it. Serena** _ **finally**_ **confessed to Ash. True, the circumstances could have been better, but still. Sorry for not showing Ash's response right away, but I think it's clear he's starting to develop feelings for her as well. After all, nothing brings two people closer like a near death experience.**

 **Moving on, next chapter, features Dr. Blanchard's attempt to stop Beth from stealing the stone and it also features the** _ **only**_ **Mega Evolution in this fic. Later, Ash will take time to work through what he has just learned. Read and review!**

 **Note: I know, by all accounts Pikachu shouldn't have been defeated that easily. So rather than be knocked out, the impact of it hitting the wall caused some icicles to fall around it, keeping it from helping Ash and Serena. Granted, I know it probably shouldn't have been that powerful, but then again, Beth's Absol incredibly powerful.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. I needed to catch my breath. Anyway, last chapter was a big one. After taking an Ice Beam attack from Beth's Froslass, Serena finally got around to confessing to Ash. The moment was interrupted, however, by Beth coming within mere seconds of killing them both. Fortunately, her Absol's Hyper Beam was cancelled out by a Moonblast attack from Dr. Blanchard's Gardevoir. What happens next? Read on to find out.**

 **Chapter 09**

 _ **In the meantime, in Dr. Blanchard's study.**_

James had been searching Dr. Blanchard's computer for what felt like forever. While Jessie and Meowth were standing guard by the door, he was scrolling through file after file. But he had no luck. Clearly, Dr. Blanchard's computer had so many files that it was impossible find the right one right away.

"Tell me you've found it," Jessie said, impatiently.

"I've found it," James said, sarcastically.

Jessie wasn't amused. "That isn't funny!"

Meowth was even more annoyed. "Remind me why we're not down there, nabbin' that stone."

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Jessie brought up. "Three heads, attacks anything that moves."

"Good point," Meowth said.

Jessie began to go on a long rant, questioning how they wound up taking orders from Beth of all people.

"Oh, I can't wait to wipe that smug look off her face! I mean did you see how she looked when we…"

"I found it!" James said.

"Not now, James," she said.

"I mean it this time," he retorted with conviction.

"What? Really?!" Jessie ran over to the computer, carrying Meowth with her.

"At least, I think this is it," James gestured to the monitor, which showed a picture of an ancient carving showing a picture of a spherical object that had to be the stone they were looking for. Surrounding it were the images of three familiar Pokémon, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou.

"Wait," Jessie said. " _This_ is it?"

"It was the only file on the stone I could find."

"Who cares what it is?!" Meowth exclaimed. "Just download it already! I don't wanna be Hydreigon chow!"

And with that, James went to work, launching the downloading program. The words "Please wait a moment." flashed on the monitor.

The only thing left was to wait for Beth to get the stone.

 _ **Back in the Legendary wing.**_

As Dr. Blanchard and Beth continued to face each other, there was a feeling of suspense in the air. Ash and Serena glanced back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Beth was the one to break the veil of silence hanging over them.

"Adam," she said, in a false affable tone. "It's been a while."

Dr. Blanchard just continued to stare.

"What do you want, Beth?" he asked, his voice venomous.

"I thought that would have been obvious. I'm here for the stone."

Ash was now even more confused than when he was a few moments ago. Did these two know each other?

"Well, you're out of luck," Dr. Blanchard said. "You know without the right Pokémon, that stone is useless to you."

"I know that!" Beth said, furiously. Then she regained her composure. "But I'm not the one who wants it. My client is paying me a fortune for this, and I don't plan on disappointing him."

She cracked her whip at Absol. "Absol, keep him busy."

Absol charged at Dr. Blanchard and Gardevoir.

Dr. Blanchard pulled up his right sleeve, revealing a wristband with familiar stone embedded in the center of it. Waving his index and middle in front of it, it began to glow pale blue.

A similar reaction was occurring in a pink and green Mega Stone in a necklace around Gardevoir's neck.

"Gardevoir!" Dr. Blanchard shouted. "Mega Evolve!"

As he said those words, Gardevoir became encased in an egg-shaped cocoon of energy. Then a helix symbol appeared above it. Finally, both the symbol and cocoon exploded, leaving only Gardevoir in their place. Only its appearance had changed.

It was now almost completely white. Only its hair was still green. Its gown-like lower body became wider and longer. Its hair was shorter. And it now had two red horns protruding from its chest.

While Ash and Serena were observing Gardevoir's Mega Evolution in awe, Beth was hardly impressed.

"Hah!" she scoffed. "Don't tell me you're still using that cheap Mega Evolution tactic."

She began walking toward the stone's display case.

"We'll see how cheap you say it is," Dr. Blanchard said. He then pointed to the still charging Absol.

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"

An image of the moon appeared above Gardevoir, who began drawing energy from it. Then, spreading its arms outward, it began to form a pink energy orb. As Absol was about to attack it, the energy orb was already fired. It collided with Absol in a flash of light, knocking it unconscious.

Beth, who had reached the display case, scowled in disappointment.

"I knew that Absol was worthless," she said, recalling it. Then she turned back to the display case. Hitting it with the handle of her whip, she watched the frost covered glass shatter. She then scooped the golden stone into her gloved hand.

"Got it," she said to herself in satisfaction.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, with Serena's arms still around him. "You can't take that!"

"I can take whatever I want," Beth responded coolly.

Then she pressed her finger to one of her earrings, touching a hidden sensor.

She could only hope Team Rocket had found the file by now.

 _ **Back in Dr. Blanchard's study**_

"Come on," Jessie urged.

"Give me a minute," James said, losing patience with her.

Watching the screen carefully, the trio were waiting for the file to download onto the drive that Beth had given them. And it was taking a long time.

Finally, the words "Download complete" flashed onto the screen.

"Yes!" James shouted. Then he noticed the blue light on the ring Beth gave him was beginning to flash.

"That's our cue!" Meowth said.

Rapidly scanning the room, they searched for a way out. The fastest way they could see was the window.

Jessie opened it and all three tried to carefully climb out. Meowth went first, followed by Jessie, and finally, James.

James tried to climb down carefully, but the smooth marble surface of the walls made it hard for him get a grip. Finally, he slipped, colliding with Jessie and Meowth on the way down.

The trio landed on the ground just below the window, echoing the same position they were in when breaking into Dr. Blanchard's study.

"Not again," they said in a dejected tone.

 _ **At the same time, in the Legendary wing**_

"Well," Beth said in satisfaction, tightly gripping the stone. "It looks like my job here is done."

Ash and Serena could only watch in shock as their adversary smoothly stepped away from what was once the stone's display case.

Dr. Blanchard, scared as he was, wasn't about to let Beth just take the stone.

"You don't realize what you're doing!" he shouted, furiously.

"Oh," Beth replied coolly. "Don't I? You forget, you're not the only expert here on this stone."

Dr. Blanchard just scowled.

Beth took out the Master Ball containing her Hydreigon and threw it in front of her, releasing the three-headed, dragon-like Pokémon.

"Hydreigon," she said, mounting it. Then she cracked her whip. "Get us out of here."

Hydreigon began to ascend to the ceiling in rapid manner. Then it began charging itself at the large glass dome that dominated the Legendary wing's ceiling.

Dr. Blanchard reacted as fast as he could.

"Gardevoir," he said, pointing at the fleeing Hydreigon. "Use Dazzling Gleam!"

Gardevoir closed its eyes, then its body became surrounded in a glowing, rainbow colored aura. The light began to grow stronger and expanded in Hydreigon's direction. But, unfortunately, the attack didn't prove fast enough.

Hydreigon had broken through the glass ceiling, carrying Beth and the stone along with it.

"No," Dr. Blanchard said softly. "She got away."

Gardevoir, powering down from its Mega Evolved form, moved gracefully over to its trainer who was now bending his head over in defeat.

"Gardevoir," it said sadly.

Dr. Blanchard momentarily snapped out of his downhearted state.

"It's okay, Gardevoir," he said reassuringly. "I'm sure you did your best."

He then recalled the Psychic/Fairy type. Then he turned his attention to Ash and Serena.

"Oh," he said, noticing that Serena's legs were still frozen. "Do you need some help?"

"Yes," Serena replied.

Dr. Blanchard threw out another pokéball, this one releasing a Pokémon with a red body and yellow flame designs. It had an actual flame on its tail and metal shackles on its neck and ankles.

He then gestured to the ice that was entrapping Serena's lower body.

"Magmar, use Ember."

Magmar opened its beak-like mouth, letting loose a slow, steady stream of small flames, which began melting the ice that kept Serena from moving.

By the time the ice was thawed, Ash helped Serena to her feet.

Then, something caught his attention.

"What about Pikachu?"

Dr. Blanchard looked around, until he noticed the electric mouse backed against the wall, trapped by several icicles.

"Oh," he said. "Magmar, Flamethrower."

Magmar opened its mouth again and a larger stream of fire began making its way toward the icicles, melting them and freeing Pikachu.

"Pika!" it shouted

As it ran over to its trainer, Ash let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" he asked.

"Pikachu!" it squeaked happily.

Dr. Blanchard looked at the enormous hole in the skylight dome that Beth's Hydreigon had left, unease filling his face.

"Dr. Blanchard," Serena said. "Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Dr. Blanchard replied. "Her name is Beth and she's part of the reason why so many of these exhibits had to be transported here secretly."

"Why?" Ash asked. "Who is she?"

"Magmar, would you mind thawing out the rest of this room for me?"

Magmar nodded at its trainer, then let out another small Flamethrower, this one making its way around the room and melting the ice.

"She's a notorious thief and world class Pokémon Hunter. And she's wanted in several parts of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."

"So why did she want the stone?" Serena queried.

"I don't know," Dr. Blanchard answered. "But whatever the reason is, it can't be good."

Soon after the conversation had concluded, the Legendary wing was no longer covered in ice. Magmar had done its work.

"Magmar, return," Dr. Blanchard said, recalling it.

Ash was relieved that he and Serena made it out of that mess alive but he couldn't help but think back to her… unexpected confession that was made just after taking that Ice Beam for him.

He still couldn't believe it. Serena had feelings for him the whole time. Granted, he should have seen it before. But he only wondered one thing: just how should he feel about it?

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the doorway. "Are you two alright?!"

The voice turned out to belong to Misty, who was standing in the doorway along with the others.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ash said. He was a little confused, but alright.

As Ash and Serena walked out of the Legendary wing, Dr. Blanchard found himself staring up at the broken skylight. That wasn't what worried him. That could be repaired easily. But the stone, on the other hand, couldn't. And even then, that was the least of his worries.

"Beth," he said, in a melancholy voice. "Why are you doing this?"

 _ **At that moment, in the skies above Pallet Town**_

Sitting on top of Hydreigon's back, Beth tightly gripped the stone she had successfully stolen. Other than the interference of those other two trainers, it went off without a hitch.

She held up the stone to her face, looking at her reflection in it.

"It's been a long time since I last held this," she said.

"Hey, wait for us!" a familiar voice shouted.

She turned around to see Team Rocket's balloon right behind her. In no time at all, it was right beside Hydreigon.

"So," she said, not looking away from the stone. "Did you find the information we need?"

"Of course," James said, holding up the flash drive containing the file.

Beth's cold expression didn't change. "Looks like you three are less moronic than I thought."

"Hey!" Meowth shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said."

James nudged Meowth to the back of the balloon, trying not to incite Beth's wrath.

"So, just how much is the boss paying you?"

Keeping her eyes on the stone, Beth shook her head.

"More than you three make in a year," she said. "But I don't care. Unlike you, I'm not just in this for money."

"Really?" Jessie asked. "Then what?"

Beth finally faced them. "Let's just say I have a score to settle with Dr. Blanchard."

 **Once again, sorry for the long wait. I realize it's been almost a month since I last updated. But I was planning other projects. For example, my upcoming Sun and Moon novelization,** _ **Light of Alola**_ **, the first chapter of which I am working on.**

 **Fear not, I plan on completing this fic by the end of the year. Now, back to the story. This chapter ended with both good news and bad news. The good news is Ash is beginning to understand Serena's feelings for him though he's still wrapping his head around the revelation. The bad news is Beth and Team Rocket got away with both the stone and the information on how to use it. And on top of that, we seem to have gotten a look into what motivates Beth. Specifically, a grudge against Dr. Blanchard, who she seems to have a history with.**

 **Next chapter will provide a small break from the intensity that has been happening since Beth made the scene. Read and review!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Sorry for these constant delays, but I've been distracted by Pokémon: Sun. But now back to the story. Last chapter, Beth, with Team Rocket's help, got away with both Ho-Oh's stone and the information on how to use it. In addition to that, more on Dr. Blanchard's history of Beth was alluded to. But how are these two acquainted? Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Pallet Town. Late afternoon.**_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Bonnie and Misty shouted, aghast. They and Serena were standing in Ash's backyard, where she told them everything that had transpired in the battle with Beth. Including the fact that Serena jumped in front of a potentially dangerous Ice Beam attack.

"It was all I could think of," Serena defended herself.

Misty sighed. "You and Ash are _made_ for each other."

Serena's face turned bright red.

"Speaking of which," Bonnie said. "Did you tell him?"

"Actually… yes."

Misty and Bonnie found themselves gushing over this. They immediately rushed over to Serena, hugging her.

"So," Misty continued excitedly. "How did he react?"

"Oh," Serena said. "Well, he seemed… shocked. I don't really know how he felt."

Bonnie and Misty facepalmed.

"Ash, you're hopeless," Misty said under her breath.

"I'm sure that's not true," Serena said with confidence.

"Wanna bet?" Misty deadpanned.

Serena walked back into the house, noticeably happier than she was when Misty first talked to her about Ash.

Misty turned in Bonnie's direction.

"All right, Bonnie," she said. "Those two aren't going to get together on their own. We have to find a way to set them up."

"How are we going to do that?" she asked.

Misty stood silently, wracking her brain. To her, it would probably take a miracle for Ash and Serena to even wind up alone. Unless… maybe they didn't have to.

"I think I have an idea," she said.

That captured the younger girl's interest. "What?"

Misty smiled, confident. "It's simple. We just have to get those two in the right place and the right situation. And we already have that part of that out of the way."

Bonnie stood there, speechless. "What are you talking about?"

"The party!" Misty answered cheerfully. "Gary told me it's going to be at Professor Oak's lab. He also told me there would be dancing at the party"

Bonnie still didn't seem convinced. "So?"

"So, we just…" Misty leaned forward into Bonnie's ear, whispering.

As Bonnie listened, Misty's idea became clearer in her mind.

By the time she was finished, the girls were left in a state of inquisitiveness.

"Could that work?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Misty said. "But I'm willing to try."

 _ **Back inside the house**_

To say that Ash was still reeling from Serena's confession back at the museum would be an understatement. He felt as if he had been struck with a cannonball, yet at the same time, he felt… he wasn't really sure.

At the moment, he was sitting in his room, lost in thought. Pikachu was seated on the bed beside him.

"Pikachu?" it asked.

"No," Ash said. "I haven't talked to her about it yet."

"Pi?"

"I don't know what to say. Besides, I'm not sure how I feel about her."

"Not sure how you feel about _who_ , Ash Ketchum?" a voice said.

Ash looked toward the door to see his mother standing in the doorway, a curious smile on her face.

"Mom!" he said nervously. He rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Who were talking about just now?" Delia asked.

"Well," he said hesitantly. "Serena."

"What about Serena?"

Ash gulped. Finally, he told Delia about the showdown with Beth at the museum, how Serena jumped in front of an Ice Beam meant for him, how Dr. Blanchard saved them at the last moment possible, and most importantly, Serena telling Ash how she felt about him.

"Oh," Delia said, sitting down between him and Pikachu. "Have you said anything to her about it?"

"I don't know what to tell her."

Delia just crossed her legs and said, "Well, what do you think of her?"

Ash thought for a moment. "Well she's a good trainer… and she's nice, funny, … kind of cute." Ash covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he said.

Too little, too late. Delia and Pikachu had heard his thoughts on Serena and were smiling slyly at him.

"Sounds like you like her too," Delia said.

"Pika," Pikachu concurred.

Ash's face turned cherry red. "Uh…" He thought about it for a few moments. Looking back, he should have guessed about Serena's crush on him the moment she, Clemont, and Bonnie decided to go back to Kanto with him after the Kalos League, particularly on the way back.

But it wasn't until she saved him from Beth that she finally worked up the courage to confess. And now that he remembered it, that was also the moment were…

"Yeah… I guess I do."

Delia's reaction was almost expected.

"Oh!" She wrapped her arms around her son, who was struggling to breathe.

"Mom…" he said. "You're crushing me."

"Sorry," she said, letting go. "I just can't believe you're growing up so fast."

Ash couldn't help but agree with her. It only seemed like yesterday he and Pikachu were starting out on their journey. Now, after four years he had finally won a Pokémon League.

But he never expected this.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Well," Delia suggested. "Since you just said you like her, why don't you tell her?"

Ash stood up. She was right. Since Serena already came out about her feelings toward him, there was no reason he couldn't do the same. But how?

"Ash," Delia said. "Why not tell her at the party?"

"Uh…" Ash trailed off.

"Just try. Who knows? You might be glad you did."

She walked out of the room, still beaming.

As he watched her leave, Ash agreed with her. He would tell Serena at the party.

"Mom's right, Pikachu," he said, turning to the electric mouse.

"I've gotta tell her."

Pikachu gave its trainer a thumbs up.

"Pika!" it squeaked excitedly.

"But is it all right if I practice on you first?" he said, nervously.

Pikachu, frustrated, planted itself face down on the bed.

 _ **Later, at the Pokémon Museum.**_

"So, you're sure nothing else was stolen?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I'm positive," Dr. Blanchard said. He, Professor Oak, Gary, and Sofia had been questioned by Officer Jenny for what seemed like an hour. They were standing in the Legendary wing beside what used to be the stone's display pedestal.

"And you have no idea where she is now?" Officer Jenny interrogated, referring to Beth.

"Well, I have no idea who she's working for, so no."

Officer Jenny wrote a few things down on her notepad.

"It's hard to believe she's back," Professor Oak said, as if he had seen a ghost.

Dr. Blanchard nodded in agreement.

"Do you know her?" Gary asked his grandfather.

"It's complicated," Professor Oak explained. "You see, along with Adam, Beth was one of my top students. She excelled in _technical_ knowledge of Pokémon, but she never quite understood how to bond with them."

Gary scowled. This woman reminded him of himself in his early days as a trainer. A trainer who cared more about winning than anything else.

"I guess you could say she became arrogant about her abilities as a trainer," Dr. Blanchard put in. "But when I knew her, she only had a Luvdisc."

"She must have traded it for that Hydreigon of hers," Professor Oak concluded.

The others nodded.

"What happened to her?" Sofia asked, curiously.

"The last time I saw her," Professor Oak said, solemnly. "She burned out in the Johto League. I tried to tell her she could do better by getting her Pokémon to trust her, but she wouldn't listen."

"I see," Sofia said.

"But how do _you_ know her?" Gary looked in Dr. Blanchard's direction.

"Well…" he hesitated. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"The truth is, I actually found that stone years ago… with Beth's help."

"What?" Sofia asked.

"We were only kids when we found it. We were playing in the Tin Tower, when I thought I heard a voice. It sounded like it was calling for help. But for some reason, Beth didn't hear it. I looked around, I had to know where it was coming from."

"Wait," Gary said. "I thought this was about the stone."

"And it is, Gary," Dr. Blanchard responded. "It took me a while, but I found just where the voice came from. A golden sphere, shining like the sun."

The others listened with fascination, especially Gary and Sofia.

"Beth saw it too. But then we began arguing over who would keep it. That fight turned into Pokémon battle."

"Who won?" Sofia inquired.

"I did," Dr. Blanchard replied bluntly. "I wasn't really all that surprised. Luvdisc isn't exactly a strong Pokémon, especially when it's up against a Pokémon that knows Psychic."

"What happened next?" Gary asked.

"Well, I decided to give the stone to Beth anyway. But she let me have it."

"Why?" Professor Oak asked.

"She said she wanted me to have it, but that wasn't what confused me. What really confused was that she seemed less bitter about not getting the stone than she was about… well, just losing."

"So?" Sofia asked. "You can't always win a Pokémon battle."

"I know that and you know that," Dr. Blanchard said. "But Beth always took losing personally. And one thing's for certain, I don't know what turned her into… this. But she's certainly not the shy little girl I used to know."

"I agree," Professor Oak said. "When I heard the rumors she became a Pokémon Hunter, I didn't want to believe them."

"Will you let me know if you find anything out?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes," Dr. Blanchard said. "Thank you, Officer."

Officer Jenny nodded and began to walk out of the Legendary wing.

A small beeping noise came from Professor Oak's left wrist. Pulling up his sleeve, he looked at his watch.

"Oh my goodness!" he said. "Sorry, Adam. Gary and I have to be back at the lab. We're hosting a party for Ash for winning the Kalos League."

"Go ahead, Professor," Dr. Blanchard said. "Sofia and I will stay here and try to find out who's behind all this."

As Professor Oak and Gary left the museum, Dr. Blanchard and Sofia stayed behind.

"Sofia," he said. "Meet me in my study in thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir" she said. She rushed out of the Legendary wing, heading to Dr. Blanchard's study.

The minute she left, Dr. Blanchard reached into his right pocket and pulled out a small photo he hadn't looked at in a while.

In the photo were two children, a boy and a girl. They looked to be about the same age and had the same sandy blond hair and blue eyes. They were sitting on a fountain looking almost… happy.

The boy had a Ralts sitting on his lap while a Luvdisc stuck its head outside the fountain beside the girl.

Suddenly, Dr. Blanchard was reminded of why he didn't usually look at that picture, as a single tear fell from his eye on the picture of the girl.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I've failed you. Both of you."

 **Once again, apologies for the long wait. I have no excuse other than the one shown in the author's note above. Now, a lot happened in this chapter. Serena's feelings for Ash are now out in the open while he has** _ **finally**_ **realized he likes her back. Unbeknownst to them, Misty and Bonnie are planning on playing matchmaker to them at the party. Meanwhile, more of Dr. Blanchard's history with Beth has been revealed. And who exactly has he failed?**

 **Moving on, next chapter, the party at Professor Oak's lab begins while Beth and Team Rocket deliver the stone to Giovanni. But what three Pokémon will he use to release Ho-Oh? Read and review.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hello again! I'd like to thank you for your patience. I realize it must be frustrating waiting for these updates. Anyway, last chapter was meant to lighten the mood a little, well except for some angst involving Dr. Blanchard and Beth. But other than that, the last chapter was overall light hearted. Well, compared to the previous two at the very least.**

 **Moving on, this chapter features the party that has been the focus of Ash and the others since he got back to Kanto. But, unfortunately, it's also where Giovanni gets his hands on the stone containing Ho-Oh. How will this play out?**

 **And now, the next chapter of** _ **Ho-Oh and the Battle for Pallet Town**_ **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Team Rocket HQ. Evening.**_

Giovanni held the stone just inches away from his face, smirking in satisfaction. It had been a while since he had something this powerful in his possession

"Excellent work," he congratulated. Jessie noted that his compliment was directed at Beth rather than her, James, and Meowth.

"You have surpassed all of my expectations," he said, again to Beth.

Jessie could only scowl in resentment. She could hardly believe Beth was taking almost all the credit for this.

"I'm afraid you only have one piece of the puzzle," Beth said. "As I've said before, that stone is useless without the right types of Pokémon."

Giovanni finally put the stone down. "And I suppose you've found an answer to that as well?"

"Of course," she said. Then she faced James. "Give me the flash drive."

James reached into his pocket, then tossed the flash drive in her direction. Catching it, Beth placed it on Giovanni's desk in front of him.

"This file was stolen from Dr. Blanchard's private notes. If those three did their job right, it should tell us the way to use the stone."

Giovanni inserted the drive into a slot on his computer. A loading bar appeared on the screen. When it was full, the same image showing Suicune, Entei, and Raikou popped up.

Studying the image, Giovanni looked both confused and intrigued.

"And what does this have to do with Ho-Oh?" he asked. Then he noticed the same stone between the three Legendary Pokémon.

"Is that…" he blurted out, understanding.

Jessie turned to James, who was just as awestruck.

"You're the one who found that thing!" she scolded him. "Say something before he thinks Beth was the one who got it!"

She began to shake him back and forth as she said this.

"Excellent work, Beth," Giovanni said.

Shocked, Jessie immediately let go of James, who fell to the floor, dizzy.

"Too late," she muttered flatly.

Giovanni and Beth ignored the trio, focusing on the image of the carving.

"If I'm right," Beth explained. "Those Pokémon look like Suicune, Entei, and Raikou."

"Yes," Giovanni agreed. "I believe you're right."

To him, it made sense. According to legend, Ho-Oh was the creator of those three Pokémon.

"And I think I can translate some of the writing here," Beth said. "This is just a rough translation, but I believe it says, 'Obtain the same powers as these Legendary Beasts, and the rainbow's great messenger will be released.'"

"What does that mean?" Giovanni queried.

"Basically, it means you'll need the power of those three types of Pokémon in order to release Ho-Oh."

Giovanni scowled. "But I'm afraid that's not possible. I have exhausted nearly all of Team Rocket's resources. I am in no position to find those Pokémon."

Beth chuckled in amusement. "It never said it needed those three specifically."

Giovanni stood up, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"It said, 'Obtain the _power_ of these Legendary Beasts.' Not, 'Obtain these Legendary Beasts.' Basically, you won't really need Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. But if you can get three Pokémon that match their types, it should still work."

Giovanni's scowl began to disappear. "So, you're saying the Pokémon we need are…"

"A Water-type, a Fire-type, and an Electric type."

Jessie, James, and Meowth perked up on hearing this.

"This could prove problematic," Giovanni said. "To the best of my knowledge, Team Rocket does not have any Electric-type Pokémon in our arsenal."

Walking to the front of his desk, he began to leave the room.

"If you can solve that problem, I'll be sure to add a bonus to your paycheck."

"Yes, sir," Beth said, bowing her head.

The moment Giovanni was gone…

"Group huddle!" Jessie shouted. She, James, and Meowth got closer together.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said.

"Probably not," James replied.

"I'm thinking this is the perfect chance to finally swipe Pikachu!"

James and Meowth's eyes lit up.

"Oh, happy day!" the trio shouted, but then they noticed Beth standing a few feet away from them. They then just put their hands behind their backs, whistling nonchalantly.

They returned to their huddle, hoping the sadistic Pokémon Hunter didn't hear them.

"And the best part? Beth doesn't know about the twerp or Pikachu. So, we just have to…"

"Who are you talking about?" Beth asked, interrupting Jessie.

"Huh?" the trio asked, nervously turning back toward her.

The look of cold intrigue on Beth's face suggested that she heard everything.

"Uh…" they said at once. "No one! Why would we be talking about anyone?"

"Yeah!" Meowth said, chuckling. "Especially not some twerp with a Pikach-"

Jessie and James immediately put their hands over Meowth's mouth.

"Hehehehe," James laughed anxiously. "Gesundheit, Meowth."

"Well," Jessie struggled to find an excuse. "I think we should go. Meowth's catching a cold. James and I better get him to a Pokémon Center."

Beth stared at her in a way that suggested she did not believe a word of the trio's lies.

"That's funny," she said. "I thought he was going to say 'Pikachu.' Is there something you're not telling me?"

The trio sighed, now even more scared of Beth than they were of their boss.

"No," Meowth lied, very badly.

Beth's face turned stony. She picked Meowth up by his tail and looked him directly in the eyes.

"All right," she said in a voice like a tundra. "Unless you want to wind up as Hydreigon's chew toy, you'll start talking."

In a panic, Meowth rapidly revealed to her how they'd been spending the last four years chasing a certain young trainer from Pallet Town, trying to capture his Pikachu.

This all captured Beth's full attention. Then she remembered. At the museum, she battled a trainer with a Pikachu. Could this trainer from Meowth's story and the trainer from the museum be one and the same?

She only had one way to test that theory. She dropped Meowth onto the floor.

"So," she said. "You three idiots know that kid from the museum?"

"Uh-huh," all three said in unison.

"Well, then. It looks like we have the same enemy."

They looked at her in surprise.

"You see, while I was getting the stone, that Pikachu of his humiliated my Froslass. And by extension, me. But if it's as strong as you say it is, it may just be what Giovanni needs."

"Hate to burst your bubble," Meowth said. "But that Pikachu's harder to get than a Milotic."

"He's right," James concurred. "We've tried, what, 900 times? And each time, it always ends with…"

The trio gripped each other tightly. "We're blasting off again!"

"Or something like that," Jessie added.

"Well," Beth said. "There was one thing you didn't have during all those times: me."

Jessie blinked, not liking where this was going.

"You may have failed at catching that Pikachu in the past. But with my help, you'll definitely get it."

"Read my lips!" Jessie huffed. "No way!"

Beth's response was one of simple boredom. "Again?"

"You took all the credit for what happened at the museum and when we were kids. But stealing Pikachu's our thing, not yours!"

"Jessie's right!" James said.

"Same here!" Meowth agreed.

Wobbuffet popped up behind them, raising its arm in salute. "Wobba!"

"All right then," Beth said, coolly. "Have it your way."

"We will," James fired back crossing his arms.

The three were just about to leave when Beth's voice stopped them.

"So," she started. "Your name's James, isn't it?"

James stopped. "Huh?"

The others froze in the doorway almost immediately.

"That's good because while I was trying to catch this Lucario in Nimbasa City, I met this woman who said she knew you. And I have her number."

"What?" James asked, flatly.

"And she said if I saw anyone who looked like you and went by your name, I should call her. You know, strangely enough, she looked a little like Jessie. What was her name again?"

Beth put her finger under chin, contemplating.

"Oh! Now I remember. Jessebelle."

James' face went completely blank. "J-j-jessebelle?!" he stuttered, remembering his dreaded fiancée.

"Of course," Beth continued. "I _might_ be willing to forget I met her… if you agree to let me help you."

James knelt at Beth's feet, now a sobbing wreck.

"All right, all right!" he pleaded desperately. "We'll do anything you want! Just please don't tell _her_ where I am!"

"Just what I wanted to hear," Beth said, satisfied.

"Coward," Jessie insulted James.

Beth walked around James, who on was still the floor.

"Now then," she began. "Do you know where you can find that kid?"

 _ **Professor Oak's lab. Night.**_

This wasn't the first time Ash had sat in the lobby of Professor Oak's laboratory. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. He supposed having his Kalos League victory celebration there was fitting, as it was where his journey started.

He was sitting next to Serena. Pikachu was, as usual, on his shoulder. On the other couch sat Clemont and Bonnie, the latter of whom was beginning to notice the tint of pink in Ash's cheeks from sitting next to Serena.

The others were scattered all over the room. Misty was standing next to Gary, with her head leaning on his shoulder. May and Dawn were near a lamp, having some sort of conversation that involved Pokémon Contests. Iris was outside, having a practice battle with Max. Ash really only saw the end of the battle from the window, having witnessed Max's Sceptile being defeated by a Flamethrower from Iris's Dragonite.

Finally, Brock and Tracey telling Cilan exactly how it exciting it was to be Professor Oak's assistant.

"So," Max said, coming in with Iris. "What're we waiting for?"

"Professor Oak said he had surprise for us," Misty said.

Indeed. Once the time for the party drew near, Gary came over to Ash's house telling the others to make their way to his grandfather's lab. Once they were there, Gary had instructed the others to wait in the lobby until Professor Oak came back.

Although, they had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes.

What was taking so long?

Their questions were answered by the sound of a door opening.

"All right, everyone!" Professor Oak said as he walked in the room. "It's ready."

"What's ready?" Serena asked.

"Just wait and see," Gary said.

They all stood as Professor Oak led them out of the lobby and eventually, out of the lab.

As they were led out onto the part of the lab affectionately referred to as "The Oak Corral", where a large portion of the Pokémon at the lab where kept when not in their pokéballs.

After a while, Professor Oak led them to a wide-open part of the Corral that had never been used. Though, it was noticeably different.

There were at last fifty tables littered around the field. Strung from the ends of the trees surrounding were dozens of electric lights, giving one the feeling of being under a sky full of stars. On the left on was what appeared to be a buffet table, with almost every kind of refreshment imaginable. And at far end was a large, temporary stage, complete with sound system, a DJ booth, and at the top was what appeared to be a disco ball.

But that wasn't what took Ash off guard. It was the sheer number of people present. At least half of Pallet Town had to be out there. And the minute they saw him, there was a near endless parade of cheers and congratulations.

Ash, despite being flattered by the amount of praise he was receiving, couldn't help but wonder, why were there so many people there?

"Uh," Misty spoke up. "Professor, who _are_ all these people?"

"I think they're fans of Ash's," Professor Oak explained. "When they heard about the party, they each begged to be on the guest list."

"Whoa," Clemont said, impressed. "I didn't think this place could hold this many people."

"Well," Gary said. "If it can hold Pokémon, it can hold anything."

Instantly, the air became filled with electronic dance music, drowning out every other noise coming from the Corral. The party was beginning. Misty leaned down and whispered something into Bonnie's ear. The younger girl nodded in understanding.

"I just remembered," Professor Oak said. "I'm expecting some new Pokémon from some trainers in Vermillion City. I'd better make sure I don't miss them."

Professor Oak rushed back toward the lab. "Enjoy the party!" he shouted cheerfully.

Once he left, everyone else was left to their own devices. Ash's friends dispersed throughout the party. Soon enough, everyone was either eating, talking, or dancing. Everyone that is, except…

"So," Ash said, under his breath. "Serena, while we're here, I have something to tell you. I like you, but as more than just a friend." He then looked to Pikachu for approval.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said, facepalming.

"You're right," he said. "It sounds lame. I just get so… nervous around her. I bet this kind of thing never happened with Gary."

But unbeknownst to Ash, Gary was nearby. And he had heard every word his former rival had said.

 **Well, I got that chapter finished quicker than the last one. I am on a roll! Sorry, I just needed to congratulate myself. Anyway, the party for Ash has just started and he's struggling to tell Serena about his feelings (the irony!).**

 **In the meantime, Ash and the others are blissfully unaware of the fact that Team Rocket is trying to capture Pikachu… for the 901** **st** **time in a row. Now, I know what you're thinking: "It won't work." But considering they have Beth helping them now, … well just wait and see.**

 **By the way, a friendly tip: for the music played at the party in the last part of this chapter, I'd recommend listening to** _ **Living in the Shadow**_ **from** _ **The Rise of Darkrai**_ **.**

 **Anyway, next chapter… well, let's just say it involves a major Amourshipping moment as well as more insight into Dr. Blanchard's character. Read and review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hey, I'm back! So, I've been trying to come up with possible scenarios for this next chapter. And after much brainstorming and frustration, I think I've found the right one. On the subject of this story, in this chapter a major development happens between Ash and Serena, while more of Dr. Blanchard's past is touched upon. Here's my next chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Pokémon Museum. Night**_

As he sat at his computer, Dr. Blanchard had never been more on edge in his life. He had faced difficulties on many of his expeditions. But this had topped them all. Not only had the centerpiece to the museum had been stolen, but based on the list of people who had been known to be Beth's clients, there was no telling how much damage could be caused by it.

And if he didn't find whoever it was soon, it would be that much harder to stop them.

"Do you have any leads?" Sofia asked, standing at his left side.

"No," Dr. Blanchard replied. "I've looked at this list a thousand times, and not one of Beth's old clients seem to even know about that stone, let alone want it."

Sofia looked at the screen. "Where did you get that list, anyway?"

"I made it. By looking at information I found about the people Beth worked for, I thought I could narrow it down. But so far, none of them even seem to be interested in Ho-Oh."

"What about these three?" Sofia suggested, gesturing to the names of three men who were near the bottom of the list: Lawrence III, Grings Kodai, and Lysandre.

"Well, they seem to be some of her more recent clients. But I think we can rule them out. This Lawrence III probably would have every reason to want that stone. But he's been missing for almost three years. Grings Kodai was arrested two years ago. And Lysandre? Nobody's seen him since that incident with Zygarde a few weeks back."

"So, in other words…" Sofia began.

"…it could be anyone," Dr. Blanchard finished, frustrated. He exhaled sharply. Sweat was trickling down his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine," Dr. Blanchard said, not very sure himself.

"Wait here," Sofia said. "I'll get you some water."

"Thanks."

As Sofia left the room, Dr. Blanchard leaned back in his seat, lost in thought. Wondering when this would be resolved, he couldn't help but wonder what made Beth choose this life. What made her betray him? And what could she hope to gain by helping… whoever it was that wanted the stone.

Then, it caught his eye.

On his desk was a short, cream-colored hair. It didn't appear to be human. But perhaps it could belong to a Pokémon?

Looking at a small tray near his monitor, he picked the hair up. Putting it on the tray, he gave pressed a small button beside it.

"Begin scanning process," he said.

"Scan initiated," his computer spoke in a soft, feminine voice.

Dr. Blanchard entered his next command. "Compare this sample with every known Pokémon in database."

"Analyzing," the computer intoned. Dr. Blanchard waited, hoping it would find a match.

Soon enough, his wish was granted. "DNA match found."

"What is it?"

An image of a small, catlike Pokémon popped up. "Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon."

"Meowth? I don't own a Meowth. There's no way that Pokémon could have been up here."

But then he looked up at the surveillance camera. Since the feed for the one in his office was transmitted to his computer, security wouldn't have noticed an intruder in there. But he on the other hand would.

He opened up the security footage from a few hours ago. And what he saw rocked him to his core. In the video, a man and woman in white uniforms were standing around his computer. He also noticed a Meowth standing on the desk. He was sure he must have been tired, because he thought he heard that Meowth talk. But what really caught his attention was the stylized letter "R" on the woman's uniform as she turned around.

"I know that symbol," he commented, having had to contend with Team Rocket on many of his expeditions. At one point, he'd even crossed paths with their leader.

"But what would Team Rocket want here?"

Then suddenly it hit him. Opening up the files containing his research notes, he looked for the file he'd found containing an image of a carving of Suicune, Entei, and Raikou surrounding the stone. But once he got to it…

"No!" he exclaimed. The screen was completely blank.

At least this solved the mystery of Beth's client. But if Giovanni had the stone and knowledge of how to release Ho-Oh…

"I've got to tell Professor Oak about this right away!"

"You're not telling him anything," a coldly familiar voice said.

Dr. Blanchard was almost too afraid to turn around. Despite his fear, he did just that.

Before him stood the woman who had gotten away with the stone in the first place.

"Beth," he said, bitterly. Her whip was uncurled and her Froslass was hovering inches away from her.

"Really, Adam," Beth said. "Is that any way to talk to me? After all we've been through together?"

"You have no room to talk," he retorted. "I know who you're working for. And you can tell him this plan of his isn't going to work."

He reached for one of the pokéballs on his desk. At the same time, Beth pressed a hidden button on the hilt of her whip.

"Go, Magmar!" he shouted, throwing the pokéball at his feet. But, surprisingly, nothing happened.

"What?" Dr. Blanchard gasped.

Beth chuckled softly. "Confused? Allow me to explain."

She held up her whip. A small, flashing red light appeared at the end of the hilt. "A year ago, one of my clients modified my whip. It can now broadcast a signal that will block the release mechanism of any pokéball within a ninety-yard radius."

Dr. Blanchard could only widen his mouth in shock.

"And you're right about one thing; Giovanni's plan won't work. Not without an Electric-type Pokémon."

"What are you talking about? You don't have any Electric-types," Dr. Blanchard said, nervously watching Froslass.

"I don't. But your little friend from earlier today does. And once I get it… well, you can piece together the rest."

Dr. Blanchard looked to the door. If only he could get to it.

"Don't bother trying to warn him," Beth positioned herself further behind Froslass.

"I already know where to find him. Three of my new friends from Team Rocket asked around this dead-end town, and apparently, he's at Professor Oak's laboratory."

Dr. Blanchard only glared at Beth further. "If you know where he is, why come here?"

"I came to make sure you don't get in my way… ever again."

Froslass moved closer to Dr. Blanchard.

"Beth, listen to me. It's not too late for you stop what you're doing. I don't know how much money Giovanni promised you, but whatever it is, it's not worth it."

Beth only laughed again. "You think this is about money? No. I'm doing this for something even better. After all, what could be better than escaping your shadow?"

Dr. Blanchard's eyes widened.

"Ever since you defeated me at the Johto League, I have had to live with the fact that you got everything I ever wanted, and you don't even deserve it! Well, after that day, I've had to become stronger on my own."

"I'm sorry about what happened back then. And I can understand you wanting to become stronger as a trainer. But betraying _your own family_?!"

Beth's face grew harder than a diamond.

"My _family_ …" she replied with disgust on that last word. "…means nothing to me. _You_ mean nothing to me."

As this conversation was going on, neither of them was aware of Sofia just outside the door, listening.

Beth decided she was finally done talking. She cracked her whip.

"Froslass, use Ice Beam."

As the blue beam made its way toward Dr. Blanchard, he threw up his arms in defense. But it was in vain. Before anyone could blink, Dr. Blanchard was completely encased in ice.

Sofia gasped, dropping the glass of water she'd been carrying.

"Well," she heard Beth say. "I guess this is goodbye… forever."

Recalling Froslass, she made her way to the door."

Hearing Beth coming, Sofia quickly crouched behind a nearby trash can, the nearest hiding place she could find.

After a few moments, Beth was out of sight. But not out of mind.

Remembering what had had happened moments earlier, Sofia ran into the study.

Taking in the sight of the frozen researcher, she threw out one of her pokéballs, releasing her Ninetales.

"Quick, use Flamethrower!" she shouted.

A long, steady stream of flame erupted from the fox Pokémon's mouth. It then made contact with Dr. Blanchard's frozen form.

Within two minutes, the ice had melted, its occupant collapsing on his knees.

Dr. Blanchard looked around, noticing Sofia and Ninetales.

"Sofia," he said. "Thank you."

Sofia smiled. Then she turned to her Pokémon.

"Good work, Ninetales," she said, recalling it.

"What do we do now?"

Dr. Blanchard, surprisingly fast for a man who had just been frozen, leapt to his feet.

"We've got to get to Professor Oak's lab. And we don't have much time."

He ran out of his study, Sofia rushing right behind him.

 _ **Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's lab**_

As the party went on, Gary took the opportunity to tell Misty just what he had heard Ash say.

"So, he finally gets it," Misty said, almost in disbelief.

"I know," Gary responded over the music. "I didn't think Ash had it in him."

Misty smiled proudly. "I did."

She, along with Gary and Bonnie were observing Ash and Serena from a close distance.

Each sat at different tables. And they both seemed to be trying not to stare at each other. And they appeared to be failing.

"So," Gary began. "What are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, Bonnie and I have a plan. But we can't do it alone."

"What can I do?"

Misty leaned into Gary's ear, whispering, gesturing to Ash.

His eyes widened. "You think that'll work?"

"There's only one way to find out."

As Misty made her way to Serena's table, Gary went to Ash's, while Bonnie ran up to the DJ booth.

As Bonnie whispered her request to the DJ, she failed to notice that his hair was blue.

A shade of blue that she had only seen on one person.

"Alright, everyone!" he said into the microphone. "Grab a partner! We're slowing things down a bit."

The music changed from upbeat to soft, and nearly everyone was dancing with a partner or not at all.

Ash and Serena fell into the latter category. Well, not for long, anyway.

Before he could think, Ash found himself being pulled out of his chair.

"Gary?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

Gary then began to shove Ash in the same direction as Serena.

"Helping a friend," he answered.

Serena found herself in a similar situation.

"Misty," she said. "I'm not sure if…"

"Go on," Misty encouraged. "Try it. Trust me, you'll be glad you did it."

In mere seconds, Ash and Serena found themselves being pushed closer together. Before they knew it, there was no room for them to be pushed any further.

"Um…" Ash said, struggling to speak. "Serena…"

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Would you like to…" he trailed off, his face becoming warm.

Serena's eyes lit up. She could instantly see where this was going.

"Yes," she beamed, her voice barely raising above a whisper.

As he took her hand, the two became enveloped in each other's arms. As they swayed to the music, Ash couldn't help but notice that she was leading him instead of the other way around. Then again, he wasn't used to dancing this way.

But this was a perfect time to learn.

And all the while, images began to flash through his mind. His meeting Serena for the first time at summer camp, when he met up with her again after so many years, giving her that blue ribbon back in Kalos, and most recently, how she saved him back at the museum.

Ash's heart soon began to speed up again. He wasn't sure how it would slow down. Then again, he didn't want it to.

In all the time he had been on his journey, he'd strived to be the best he could be. But even though he was now a Pokémon League Champion, ever since getting home, he'd felt like something was missing. Something that made it complete.

Now he finally knew what it was.

"Ash?" Serena asked, looking into his eyes.

"Serena," he replied, returning her gaze. Both felt like they were floating. No, not floating. Flying.

But neither said another word after that. As their faces drew closer together, they could both feel their eyes close. Even though they were only inches away, it felt like miles.

But as they began to close the gap, they felt their lips getting closer and closer until…

Suddenly the lights went from soft and ambient to bright and harsh. The whole party was lit up like a bonfire. Numerous bright spotlights shone from the stage into the partygoers.

Ash and Serena broke away amidst all the confusion.

"Hey," he said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Serena said, sounding worried.

At that moment, the DJ jumped to the center of the stage, throwing off his jacket and sunglasses to reveal he was actually…

"Time to prepare for trouble," James said.

Meowth leapt down onto the stage from one of the lights, landing in front of James.

"And you'd better make it double," he said.

"Hey!" a female voice shouted from inside a bush. Jessie then jumped out of a bush.

"You're stealing my lines!" she complained.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash exclaimed.

 _ **At the same time, in another part of the Oak Corral**_

Further away from the party, a large, orange, dragon-like Pokémon was trying to get some sleep. It was a little difficult to do with the noise from the party distracting it, but Charizard tried nonetheless. It had been used to noise after it's time at Professor Oak's lab.

But another sound caught its attention.

A loud roar echoed through the skies above it. Looking up, Charizard was shocked to see a Pokémon that, as far as it could tell, was not living at the Corral.

A Hydreigon was speeding through the skies above it. Wherever it was going in such a hurry, Charizard could only wonder.

It wasn't the Hydreigon that made Charizard suspicious, however. It was the woman riding on its back.

Charizard knew it had never seen this woman before. Nor did it know who she was. But whatever the case, it could tell her intentions were anything but good.

Paying attention to the Hydreigon's direction, Charizard soon saw it was headed toward the party. Where it knew Ash was.

Somehow, it knew it had to do something.

 **Don't you just hate cliffhangers but love them at the same time? As promised, a major Amourshipping moment happened here. More than a moment actually. They were so close to kissing. But once again, Team Rocket kills another mood.**

 **At the same time, I've just shed more light on Dr. Blanchard's relationship with Beth. Perhaps you'd care to guess what their relationship is or was as the case may be? Also, a section of the scene where Ash and Serena danced was based on the song** _ **Flying Without Wings**_ **for those who are curious. It was the most romantic Pokémon-related song I could think of.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is where the climax starts kicking up, featuring Beth and Team Rocket putting their plan into action. It also features a rematch between Ash and Beth, but for much higher stakes. One last thing, the fact that Charizard saw Beth arrive wasn't a coincidence. Charizard will play a role here (the only one of Ash's old Pokémon to do so in this fic, by the way.) Read and review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hello! Well, I don't know what else to say. Except for this: last time, Dr. Blanchard discovered that Giovanni is the one employing Beth, who ambushed him in his study and froze him. Thankfully, he was thawed out by Sofia and her Ninetales. Meanwhile, Ash and Serena came within seconds of kissing at the party, until Team Rocket interrupted…** _ **again**_ **. This chapter includes theirs and Beth's attempt to capture Pikachu, while Ash and Beth have a rematch. But it probably won't be the kind of battle you expect. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Professor Oak's Lab. Night.**_

Every guest at the party took in the scene with complete and utter surprise. But no one felt more devastated than Ash. Why now? Why did they have to barge in at that moment?

"Do you ever quit?" Misty asked, furiously.

Jessie laughed in response. "Where's the fun in that?"

Ash scowled at them, fearing what they would do.

"What do you want?!" he shouted.

"Where have you been the last four years?" James asked, rhetorically.

"We're here for Pikachu, what else?!" Meowth added.

Gary took out a pokéball. "Like we're gonna let that happen!"

He threw the pokéball. "Blastoise, go!"

Ash mimicked Gary's action. "Greninja, I choose you!"

The pokéballs landed at their feet, everyone expecting them to release the two Pokémon, only… they never did. They just sat there. Unresponsive.

"Huh?" Ash puzzled.

Gary was equally confused. "What's going on?"

"Let me try," Serena suggested. "Go, Braixen!"

But the result was the same as Ash and Gary's attempt.

Instantly, other trainers began trying the same thing.

"Gyarados!"

"Croagunk!"

"Blaziken!"

"Sceptile!"

"Togekiss!"

"Dragonite!"

"Pansage!"

"Luxray!"

But no many how many tried to call out their Pokémon, the balls remained motionless.

Ash picked up the pokéball containing Greninja, seriously confused.

"Why didn't it work?"

A soft, sadistic chuckled answered him. It was coming from above them.

"You have me to thank for that," an eerily familiar voice said.

Ash and the others looked up to see a menacing, three-headed dragon-like Pokémon. And to his horror, riding it was…

"It's that woman from the museum!" Serena shouted, taking a stance beside Ash.

"Beth," Ash said, remembering their last encounter.

"So, you remember me," she said, in an almost casual tone. "I love to make an impression."

"What did you do to our pokéballs?!" Dawn shouted, picking up hers.

Beth just held up the hilt of her whip, showing a red, pulsating light at the end.

"My whip can transmit an electronic signal that jams the release mechanism of any pokéball within range."

Everyone gasped, Team Rocket included.

Jessie, however, was more furious than surprised.

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE HERE!" she shouted at Beth. "HOW'RE WE SUPPOSED TO CATCH PIKACHU IF WE CAN'T EVEN CALL OUT OUR POKEMON?!"

Beth lowered her Hydreigon so that it was a few feet above Jessie.

"If what I have planned works, you won't need to."

She turned back to the crowd of trainers and guests.

"If you want to take Pikachu," Ash said boldly. "You're gonna have to go through me."

"And me," Serena said.

"And me," Misty added.

"And me," Brock interjected.

And the rest stood with Ash, defending Pikachu from the Pokémon Hunter hovering just above them. But Beth, however, only laughed.

"Take it? Is that what you think I'm going to do? On the contrary… you're going to give it to me."

Ash felt his jaw drop so low, it was practically on the ground. His fists began shaking.

"Why would I do that?!"

Beth shook her head. "Think. You can't call out your Pokémon. I have one of the strongest Dragon-type Pokémon out. And the rest of your Pokémon can't even scratch Hydreigon. So, you'll give me that Pikachu now, or else."

"Or else what?!" Iris shouted.

Beth just smirked. "I'm so glad you asked."

She cracked her whip, then pointed at two targets below: Max and Bonnie.

"Use Hyper Beam," she commanded.

Hydreigon opened its center mouth. A dark purple orb formed at the end. That orb became a beam of energy that was directed at Max and Bonnie.

"Look out!" May and Clemont shouted, rushing to the scene. The two pushed their younger siblings out of the way of Hydreigon's attack before it could hit.

"Stop!" Ash shouted.

"There's only one way I'll stop," Beth said coldly. "And you already know what it is."

Ash looked back and forth between Pikachu and his friends. How could it have come to this? How could he have let this happen?

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, confused.

Pikachu jumped off the table where Ash left it.

"Pika pika. Pikachu!" it said solemnly.

Meowth started upon hearing this.

"Woah," he said. "Somebody pinch me!"

"What's Pikachu saying?" James asked.

"It's sayin' it'll go with us as long as we leave everyone else at this twerp fest alone."

A series of collective gasps ran through the crowd. Ironically, Ash just stood there. Speechless. Trying to remember how to even talk.

As Pikachu took its first steps toward Team Rocket, that ability suddenly returned.

"Pikachu," Ash said, mortified. He attempted to run after the electric rodent… only to be stopped by a series of sparks coming out Pikachu's cheeks.

"PikaPi," it said, almost sternly. Then, suddenly, tears began streaming down its face. "Pika pika."

Ash's eyes soon began pouring as well. "No," he sobbed.

Beth's eyes, on the other hand, remained as cold and unfeeling as ever.

"Well, that was quick." She then put a small device on her wrist. Immediately, she aimed it at Pikachu. A large projectile erupted from it. The projectile, which everyone could recognize as a net, entrapped it. The net, suspended by a cable, was hoisted up toward Beth and Hydreigon. Releasing the cable and net, she tossed it down to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"It's all yours," she said. Then she addressed Pikachu. "And don't bother trying to escape. The fibers of that net are designed to absorb electricity."

The Team Rocket trio, who normally would have been over the moon at the thought of capturing Pikachu, found that words escaped them.

"Did that really just happen?" Jessie asked, somewhat excited.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up," James added.

"Oh, who cares? We finally got Pikachu!" Meowth rejoiced.

"Ahem," Beth cleared her throat. "If you three are done celebrating, your boss is impatient to get this Pokémon."

"Right!" the trio agreed.

Beth turned back to the crowd, rising higher.

"Well, I'd love to stay. But I have an appointment back at Team Rocket Headquarters. And I don't want to miss it."

Wiping his eyes, Ash glared at Beth.

"You won't get away with this!" he shouted bitterly.

Beth just crossed her arms. "Try using a line more origini-"

But she was cut short by a long burst of fire coming from her left. It narrowly missed her, but she could still feel the heat.

"What was that?" she asked. "Impossible. That jamming signal should still be working."

Then she looked behind her. What she saw was a Pokémon she had rarely ever seen. A Pokémon that she knew could easily match her Hydreigon in terms of sheer power. A Pokémon that had been her opponent only once before.

It was…

"Charizard!" Ash exclaimed.

Soaring past Hydreigon, Charizard landed beside Ash.

It then growled in a way that was all too familiar to him. It had done something like this before a few years ago in Greenfield. And he instantly knew what it wanted.

"You want to help?" he asked. Charizard nodded in response.

"All right!" he mounted the Fire-type's back. "We've gotta stop her."

Serena walked over to Charizard. "Ash, be careful."

"I will. Don't worry," he said gently. As Charizard rose to meet Hydreigon at face level, all Ash's opponent could do was sneer at him.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Beth ask, mockingly. "You can't beat me, you know. The only reason you and your little girlfriend down there are still here is because of your friend, Dr. Blanchard. Well, guess what? He can't help you now. I personally saw to that. So, give up now, before I knock you and that Charizard of yours out of the sky."

"No way!" Ash said. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard opened its mouth, sending a long stream of flame at Hydreigon and Beth. Unfortunately, they easily evaded it.

"Dragon Pulse." Beth cracked her whip. As turquoise energy orb was fired from Hydreigon's mouth, Charizard was barely able to avoid it. Other than a small scratch on its left wing, it was fine.

"Now, use Slash!" Ash shouted. Charizard's claws began to glow white and then they extended. It began swiping them at Hydreigon relentlessly. By the time Charizard let up, Hydreigon was completely covered in scratches as opposed to the former's one.

But Beth wasn't ready to give up. Cracking her whip again, she pointed at Charizard.

"Hydreigon, Frustration."

Hydreigon's entire body began to glow dark red. Furiously charging, it collided with Charizard, almost knocking Ash of its back. Regaining his hold of its neck, he spoke in a concerned tone.

"Charizard, are you alright?"

The Fire-type gave a nod to indicate that it had been hurt by the attack, but it was still able to fight.

Ash smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. But Beth scoffed.

"How incredibly naïve. You think that Charizard will win just because you respect it? You stupid kid. Pokémon are nothing more than tools to help a trainer on their way to greatness. The only way they'll respect you is if they fear you."

Ash's smile turned into a scowl almost immediately.

"You're wrong!" he shouted. "My Pokémon are my friends. They're strong because we depend on each other. Not because they're afraid of me. That's why I'm not letting you get away with Pikachu!"

He pointed back to Hydreigon. "Use Dragon Tail!"

Charizard swung its tail, which was now glowing a light blue. The tail hit Hydreigon with enough force to send it flying backwards. Beth, though a little dazed, was undaunted.

Growling at the young boy, she cracked her whip again.

"Use Bite."

Hydreigon opened its mouth, its teeth beginning to glow white. Rushing back toward Charizard, it bit the Fire-type in the shoulder.

Charizard roared in pain.

"Charizard, try to break free!" Ash shouted urgently.

Slowly, but surely, Charizard was able wrench its way out of Hydreigon's grasp.

Taking one look at Beth, Ash could tell she was growing bored.

"Enough of this!"

"Charizard," Ash said.

"Hydreigon," Beth said at the same time. Then she cracked her whip.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hyper Beam!"

As the two attacks occurred, they swiftly collided with each other.

Charizard's Flamethrower was in the middle of a standoff with Hydreigon's Hyper Beam.

On the ground, Ash's friends and Team Rocket were observing with awe.

"This is amazing!" Clemont exclaimed.

"I know," Gary added. "I don't think I've ever seen a battle this intense."

"So, what happens next?" Bonnie quizzed.

As the two beams still met each other, suddenly, a massive explosion occurred between them, knocking down several tables on the ground.

"That happens next," Cilan said.

As the smoke cleared, Ash and Beth were both panting with exhaustion. The two Pokémon were evenly matched, so both knew it would take a very long time for a winner to be determined.

Beth's face, once a mask of stoic superiority, was now an expression of unbridled fury.

As much as she hated to admit it, there was no way her Hydreigon could beat that Charizard. Looking around herself, she desperately tried to think of an idea.

Then she looked down.

In that one moment, she saw the very thing that would ensure her victory. Or rather, the person who would ensure her victory.

Cracking her whip, she pointed downwards.

"Hydreigon, it's time we change our strategy."

At the sound of its trainer's whip, Hydreigon swooped down into the crowd of people.

It all happened too fast for Ash to stop. Amidst the screaming, there was one shout he recognized in particular.

As they came back up, he saw that his worst fears had been realized.

For on mounted on top of Hydreigon, with Beth's right arm wrapped around her was…

"Serena!"

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

Ash turned his direction to Beth's face.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded furiously.

Beth only continued holding her tighter. "It seems we've reached a stalemate. How would you feel about making a deal?"

Ash looked at them both curiously.

"Simple. Agree to surrender now and I won't hurt her. If you don't… well let's just say what Hydreigon did to Charizard is nothing compared to what I'll do to her."

Ash's blood ran cold. If he surrendered, Beth and Team Rocket would get away with Pikachu. But if he kept fighting, well, he didn't want to know what Beth would do to Serena.

"Ash," Serena's voice rang out. "Don't listen to her. Just get Pikachu away from them. Don't worry about me."

Ash once again found his eyes darting back and forth, only this time it was between Pikachu, trapped in a net being loaded into a balloon by Team Rocket. And then to Serena, who despite her reassurance, appeared to be just as scared as he was.

Serena or Pikachu? How could he have possibly chosen between the two? How could Beth be so cruel? How could he find a way to stop this?

Surprisingly, he could think of now answer.

"Charizard," he said, sadly. "That's enough."

Serena gasped while Beth's lips formed a sinister grin. Down below everyone could barely believe their ears.

"No," Misty said, in shock.

"I don't believe it," Gary stated.

The reaction was nearly the same from everyone present. Even Team Rocket appeared to be on the verge of tears.

As Charizard lowered itself, Ash disembarked, defeated.

He then turned back to Pikachu.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll find a way to save you both."

He then looked back up toward Beth, who still had her arm wrapped around Serena.

"All right! Now let her go!"

Beth let out another small chuckle that quickly deteriorated into loud cackle.

"Sorry, no can do."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

Misty was the next one to speak up.

"But you said you'd-"

"I said I wouldn't hurt her. I didn't say anything about letting her go."

"Why you!" Ash growled.

Beth ignored him. "Besides, I have feeling Giovanni will appreciate having a witness to him gaining mastery of Ho-Oh."

"Ho-Oh?" Ash and Gary asked.

Beth began to rise further up. "Well, then, I'd best be going now."

She then addressed Team Rocket. "You three meet me back at your headquarters. And don't forget to give them our parting gift."

"Aye-aye!" the trio shouted.

Hydreigon took off into the night sky, carrying Beth and Serena along with it.

Ash found himself hyperventilating. No, he couldn't accept it. Serena couldn't be gone.

In all this however, he'd forgotten about Team Rocket.

James, casually walking away from the balloon, stepped up to the DJ booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said into the microphone. "We have one more piece of entertainment for you tonight."

The moment he said that, he, Jessie, and Meowth put on a pair of what everyone could only assume were noise cancelling headphones.

Adjusting a few controls on the booth, he left it swiftly and hopped back into the balloon.

As it began ascending, another song began to play through the speakers. This one, however, didn't seem to be one played for a dance.

But neither was it sung by a human.

"Jigglypuff," a gentle voice sung from the speakers.

Gary, remembering that song, rushed into inaction.

"Quick, everyone! Cover your ears!"

But it was too late. One by one, every guest at the party was growing drowsy.

Each had fallen asleep in very peculiar places. Against speakers, under tables, in front of the stage. By the time Ash was the last one left conscious, his thoughts only focused on one thing: He'd failed them. Both Pikachu and Serena.

 _ **Further away from Professor Oak's lab.**_

Dr. Blanchard's RV-like vehicle was designed for mainly for expeditions throughout Kanto and Johto. But he never imagined it would be used in a situation such as this.

In the driver's seat, he recounted what Beth said to him back at the museum.

 _You mean nothing to me_

He suspected that she had adopted this mentality for some time. But hearing it still cut deeper than he could ever have anticipated.

"So," Sofia said. "This Beth hates you just because you were a better trainer than her?"

"I don't like bragging," he told her. "But yes. That's what she believes."

"But why go through all this trouble just for…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" Dr. Blanchard inquired, worried.

She pointed through the windshield to indicate a Meowth-shaped balloon. It had a giant letter "R" on the front of the basket.

"That cannot be good," Dr. Blanchard said.

He stopped the vehicle, unbuckled, and went outside with Sofia following him.

He threw a pokéball up into the air, revealing a purple, four-winged bat with a frowning expression.

"Crobat," he said. "Follow that balloon."

Understanding its instructions, Crobat took off in pursuit of the balloon.

Then he redirected his attention at Sofia.

"I want you stay here and try to get a hold of Officer Jenny. Tell her that Beth is working for Team Rocket and they have the stone."

"But what about you?" Sofia asked.

"I have to get to Professor Oak's lab and tell him what I know."

He looked up at the starry night sky, contemplating.

"I just hope I'm not too late."  
 **Yikes. I have really put Ash through the wringer in this chapter, haven't I? Imagine being forced to choose between your best friend and love interest only to wind up losing them both. Well, I think it's safe to say that if you didn't hate Beth before, this should do the trick. And the worst part? Ash came very close to beating her that time if it hadn't been for that stunt she pulled.**

 **Anyway, we're getting into the climax now. Ash and co. must team up with Dr. Blanchard and Sofia to rescue Serena and Pikachu. Read and review!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hi! Sorry if I took a while to update, but I've had to wait through a hurricane to be able to update this fic. Anyway, last chapter, Ash's party was gatecrashed by Team Rocket, who, with Beth's assistance, were able to capture Pikachu. A battle erupted between Ash's Charizard and Beth's Hydreigon. But Beth blackmailed Ash into surrendering by kidnapping Serena. Shortly afterward, Team Rocket knocked out everyone at the party by using a recording of Jigglypuff's song. Now Ash and co. must get help from Dr. Blanchard if they are to have any hope of rescuing Serena and Pikachu. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Skies above Team Rocket HQ. Night.**_

Serena was almost totally paralyzed by fear. She didn't speak the entire time Beth had her. Thinking, on the other hand…

 _Ash_ , she thought worriedly. Ever since Beth abducted her and Pikachu, she couldn't help but think just how he would fare without either of them. And she couldn't necessarily escape in her current position. Not while hundreds of feet in the air aboard Beth's monstrous Hydreigon. And even if she had a Flying-type Pokémon on her team, that jamming signal from her captor's whip made calling out her Pokémon an impossibility.

"Where are you taking me?!" she demanded as bravely as possible.

Beth, keeping her arm wrapped around the younger girl's torso, smirked.

"You'll see," she said, softly, in contrast to the pure rage she had displayed back at the party.

Within a few minutes, they found themselves in a rocky area on the outskirts of Viridian City. A large, imposing white building dominated the area. Judging by the gigantic letter "R" on the front of it, Serena could only guess what this place was.

Hydreigon and the Meowth balloon began their descent. As a landing pad on top of the building become more visible, so did a man standing on it.

He was middle aged, with narrow facial features, and wore a dark suit. And Serena could notice a Persian standing beside him.

Finally, both Hydreigon and the balloon landed.

"Well?" Giovanni said, turning toward Beth.

Beth snapped her fingers. James threw over the net containing Pikachu. Catching it, Beth held it up to the man.

"As requested, one Electric-type."

Giovanni examined the net and its contents. After a while, a look of recognition struck his face.

"Ah, I remember you. The Pikachu who helped ruin my plans in the Unova region."

Pikachu narrowed its eyes at the Team Rocket boss.

"Pikachuuu!" it shouted, sending out a Thunderbolt attack. But it never found its target.

"I told you," Beth said to it. "That net absorbs electricity. Your attacks won't work in there."

She pressed the button on her whip, turning off the jamming signal.

Giovanni smirked in satisfaction. "Excellent. I now have everything I need."

Nearby, Jessie was clenching her fist, growling at the fact that Giovanni was once again praising Beth instead of them.

"To be fair, though," Beth said. "Those three did most of the work."

"Huh? We did?" James asked, confused until Jessie elbowed him.

"I mean of course we did."

Giovanni turned back to the trio.

"For once you've managed to do something right. I'm impressed."

Meowth shot a snide look at Giovanni's Persian, as if to say, "Enjoy yourself while you can."

Serena, having been overlooked the whole time, spoke up.

"What do you want with Pikachu?" she asked furiously.

This finally caused Giovanni to notice her.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"A friend of the trainer we took this Pikachu from. I thought she'd make the perfect witness to us releasing Ho-Oh," Beth explained.

She then set her sights on Serena. "And to answer your question, you'll find out soon enough. Not that you'll be around for much longer after that."

Serena gasped.

"You're right," Giovanni concurred. "Now that she has seen our base, you'll have to get rid of her."

"With pleasure," Beth said, smiling.

Jessie, James, and Meowth took in the whole thing with shock. Especially Jessie. Before this, she had known Beth to be an ordinary girl. What happened to her to make her like this?

Before they could think on this any further, the sound of rapid footsteps invaded everyone's hearing.

All heads turned to see Serena rapidly making her way to the door.

Giovanni, undaunted, threw a pokéball in her direction. Opening, the pokéball released a massive, four-armed humanoid Pokémon in front of Serena.

The Pokémon grabbed hold of Serena, wrapping two of its muscular arms around her, restraining her to its torso.

"Don't let her go, Machamp," Giovanni instructed.

He then walked slowly toward Serena.

"You're very lucky," he said, lifting Serena's face up to stare at him. "You are about to witness the return of one of the strongest Pokémon in the world."

 _ **Back at Professor Oak's lab.**_

"You're sure that's what's going on?" Professor Oak asked.

"It's the truth," Dr. Blanchard insisted. "Beth has been working for Giovanni this whole time."

They were walking out to the part of the Oak Corral where the party was being held. During the walk over there, Dr. Blanchard had taken the time to explain the situation.

"I never expected her to go this far," Professor Oak admitted.

"Neither did I," Dr. Blanchard said sadly.

Immediately, Dr. Blanchard stopped walking.

"Oh no."

He'd found the site of the party alright. But everywhere on the ground were lumps of unconscious bodies. Looking through this haunting scene, he searched desperately for a sign of Pikachu. But found none.

"I'm too late."

Then he remembered that nearly everyone there was asleep. He didn't know how, but he knew how to wake them all up.

Throwing a pokéball onto a nearby table, it opened to reveal a blue, bipedal Pokémon with circular body and a swirl pattern on its stomach.

"Poliwrath," it said.

Dr. Blanchard turned to the Pokémon.

"Poliwrath, use Rain Dance."

All at once, a dark, swirling rain cloud appeared above the Oak Corrall.

As a light drizzle began to fall, everyone asleep almost jumped up right away.

Clemont, rubbing the back of his neck, looked around groggily.

"Uh… what happened?" he asked.

"We got knocked out by a recording of Jigglypuff's song," Gary told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Recalling Poliwrath, Dr. Blanchard ran over to help up Dawn.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I think so," she answered.

He looked back at Gary. "What about you?"

Gary, helping Misty up, nodded. "I'm fine, but I wish I could say the same about Ash."

"Why? What happened?" But Dr. Blanchard already knew the answer. However, he noticed someone else was missing.

"Where's Serena?"

"Beth took her and Pikachu," Misty answered.

"What?!" both men asked.

"I knew Beth would go after Pikachu, but I never expected her to do something like this."

Ash, in the meantime, was just sitting on the ground, dejected.

"Gary," Dr. Blanchard said. "When Beth was here, did she mention the name 'Giovanni'?"

"Yeah, I think she did. She also said something about Ho-Oh."

"It's just as I thought."

"What?" May asked.

"Beth's client has been Giovanni this whole time."

"Giovanni?" Bonnie asked.

"The head of Team Rocket," Dr. Blanchard explained. "If I'm right and he's after Ho-Oh, we have to find a way to get that stone back."

He then looked at Ash, who was still despondent.

"And we should also be able to rescue Serena and Pikachu."

Ash finally stood up, a look of pure determination on his face.

"Let's do it."

 _ **Later, at the Pokémon Museum.**_

Dr. Blanchard led the others to a large, white vehicle that resembled an RV.

"This was meant to be used on my expeditions, but this is an emergency."

As everyone began boarding it, Gary was the one to point out a flaw in their plan.

"But we don't know where she took them."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of wings fluttering. Crobat had returned from its mission to find Team Rocket HQ.

"We do now."

Once everyone was aboard, Sofia included, everyone took a seat.

It was admittedly a little compact, but it still had enough room for all of them.

Starting the engine, Dr. Blanchard began to drive after Crobat.

"So," Misty said. "Why did they take Pikachu?"

"Well," Dr. Blanchard said. "The stone that Beth took has a protective seal on it. When the ancient king imprisoned Ho-Oh in it, he wanted to make sure no one could use its power but him. So, he put a seal on that stone, making sure only three certain types of Pokémon could break it. In my research, I've managed to learn those Pokémon have to be the same types as Entei, Suicune, and Raikou."

Ash's eyes widened. "So, that's why she took Pikachu."

"Yes, because Giovanni needed an Electric-type. I don't know about Serena though."

At the mention of Serena's name, Ash looked down, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Dr. Blanchard, looking over at Ash, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said in a soft, reassuring voice. "We're going to save them, both of them."

"It's all my fault," Ash said, sobbing. "I should have been stronger, then maybe I could've…"

"Ash, get a hold of yourself!" Misty exclaimed furiously. "None of this was your fault! I know you feel responsible for this, but feeling bad about it won't bring Serena and Pikachu back!"

"Misty's right, Ash," Dr. Blanchard said. "You couldn't have known what Beth would do. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. If I'd known that stone would wind up in Giovanni's hands, I would never have taken it out of Ecruteak City. The fact that Beth is helping him makes me feel even more ashamed. She helped me research that stone. But I never could have guessed…"

A tear began forming in Dr. Blanchard's right eye. But no one but Ash noticed.

"Anyway, I'd like apologize for what she's done. If there's one thing Beth hates, it's losing. Ever she was young, she always took failing at anything personally."

Brock was the next one to speak up. "How do you know so much about her?"

Dr. Blanchard took a deep breath. There was no point in keeping this a secret any longer.

"Because…" he hesitated. "Because she's my sister."

"WHAT?!" everyone asked.

 **Surprise! I wasn't how I'd handle the Dr. Blanchard-Beth dynamic. But eventually, I decided to do this. Yes, Beth is Dr. Blanchard's sister. More specifically, his twin sister. This certainly takes the phrase "sibling rivalry" to a whole new level.**

 **Next chapter details Dr. Blanchard's history with Beth and how she became the ruthless Pokémon Hunter we all know and love to despise. Read and review!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey! Omega here. Sorry for the delay, but I needed to plan out this chapter, which is one I've really been wanting to write for a while. Anyway, last time, Ash and his friends went with Dr. Blanchard and Sofia to rescue Serena and Pikachu from Giovanni and Beth. On the way, a shocking secret was revealed about Beth: she is Dr. Blanchard's sister. This chapter details the siblings' history via flashbacks. Intrigued? Then enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Dr. Blanchard's van. En route to Team Rocket HQ.**_

"Your sister?!" Misty and Brock exclaimed, jaws wide.

"That's right," Dr. Blanchard said, melancholy.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Sofia said.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Dr. Blanchard gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to tell anyone. But now I have no choice."

Ash, momentarily forgetting about Serena and Pikachu, spoke up.

"If she's your sister, how did she become a Pokémon Hunter?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

Everyone just stared at him, curious.

"But I guess I have plenty of time."

Clearing his throat, Dr. Blanchard began his story.

"This all started with our mother, a famous coordinator from Mahogany Town."

Dawn interrupted. "Wait. Mahogany Town? What was her name?"

"Laura."

"That's so amazing! Your mom was _the_ Laura Blanchard?"

"Uh…" Max droned in. "You know who she was?"

"She's the one who inspired my mom to become a coordinator."

"Yes," Dr. Blanchard said. "The Sinnoh Grand Festival was where she was really discovered. But she retired eventually. Moving back to Johto, she settled down in Ecruteak City. Later, she met and married our father. Beth and I were both born about two years later. We were twins, so, naturally, we did almost everything together. And for a while, we were like a perfect family."

Dr. Blanchard's fists grew tighter. "But it didn't last long. Our father left about a year after we were born, so our mother was all we had."

He then looked back at Ash.

"Ash, your starter Pokémon was a Pikachu, right?"

Ash just nodded.

"Not many trainers get a starter that isn't a Water, Grass, or Fire-type. But there are some exceptions. Such as you and me."

He took out the photo he looked at the museum. He handed it to Ash.

"The boy holding the Ralts is me."

"So, your starter Pokémon was a…" Gary said.

"Ralts? Yes. But I didn't just choose it. It always had a strong connection with me since I first met it. It was originally my mother's Pokémon. But she gave it to me when I turned eight."

"What about Beth?" May asked.

"She inherited another one of our mother's Pokémon: Luvdisc."

"What was she like?" Ash asked. "As a kid, I mean."

"Actually, she wasn't all that different from you, Ash."

Ash listened, now more intrigued than ever.

"Like you, Beth wanted to be the greatest trainer in the world. And she was determined to get there, no matter how difficult."

Iris cleared her throat, interrupting. "So, what happened next?"

"We were planning to start our own Pokémon journey when we were ten. But before we could, tragedy struck. Our mother passed away about a month after our tenth birthday."

Ash felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He couldn't imagine what losing his own mother would be like. But he also couldn't imagine life without Serena or Pikachu.

"It was devastating for us both. After that, we went to live with our grandfather. He loved us, but he was very strict. He put a very tight emphasis on education for most of our childhood. Eventually, we were both enrolled in Pokémon Tech in the Kanto Region."

"Pokémon Tech?" Misty asked, having been there once before.

"Yes. But we weren't trying to enter the League, we just took private lessons. We were two of the school's top students in the academic portion of the curriculum."

"What about the battling part?" Brock asked.

"Well…"

 _ **Pokémon Tech, many years ago.**_

 _A young Adam Blanchard stood on the edge of a battlefield, pointing at his opponent._

" _Ralts, use Psychic!"_

 _Ralts' eyes began to glow a pale blue, causing an aura of the same color to surround its opponent: a Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was then thrown backwards towards its trainer, who recalled it as it slipped into unconsciousness._

 _Adam ran over to Ralts, picking it up gently._

" _You did it!" he congratulated the small Psychic/Fairy-type._

"I excelled in the battling portion of Pokémon Tech's curriculum, mostly because my starter Pokémon was Ralts."

 _Ralts then began to glow white, it's body transforming. By the time the glowing stopped, in Ralts' place was a slightly taller Pokémon that almost resembled a ballerina._

"And during my time there, it evolved into Kirlia."

" _Kirlia!" it exclaimed, in a childlike tone._

"Beth, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky."

 _Not too far away, at water battlefield, a younger Beth was struggling against her opponent's Pokémon: a Gyarados._

" _Luvdisc," she commanded. "Use Water Gun."_

 _Luvdisc jumped out of the pool, spraying a stream of water at Gyarados. But the larger Pokémon was barely affected._

" _No!" Beth shouted._

 _Beth's opponent, an older girl pointed at Luvdisc._

" _Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!"_

 _Gyarados opened its mouth, sending a large burst of blue energy at Luvdisc under the water._

 _The resulting splash flung Luvdisc out of the pool and onto the ground in front of Beth._

" _Luvdisc, return," she said, recalling it._

 _As the teenage girl she had been battling recalled Gyarados, she walked over to here._

" _I'm amazed you're still here," the girl said, scornfully. "You know, it's hard to believe you're related to Adam. You're pathetic."_

" _I could be a great trainer if I tried!" Beth retorted, growing angry._

" _With that weak little Luvdisc? You really need a reality check, Beth. You may be smarter than half our class, but you'll never be as good a trainer as your brother."_

 _The girl walked off, leaving an air of superiority and disdain._

 _Beth, frustrated, found herself kicking at the ground._

" _Don't listen to her," Adam said, coming over. "She's just jealous because her mom wasn't a coordinator."_

" _But she's right!" Beth exclaimed. "I might as well face it, I'll never be as good as you!"_

 _She ran off, still bitter about her apparent lack of skill as a trainer. Sadly, Adam watched her go._

"Since we arrived at Pokémon Tech, Beth never took losing very well. It wasn't until later that I learned she was jealous of me."

 _ **Back in the present.**_

"Jealous?" Clemont asked.

Dr. Blanchard nodded. "She hid it very well, but I could tell deep down, she was jealous. And with every loss, she grew more and more frustrated. But I didn't notice it. Not until a few years later."

Dawn spoke next. "Then what happened?"

"When we were fifteen, we were approached by Professor Oak."

 _ **Pokémon Tech, fourteen years ago.**_

 _All seemed peaceful at Pokémon Tech. The courtyard was filled with students making casual conversation. Two of these students were a teenage Adam and Beth Blanchard._

 _The morning air, however, was disturbed by the sound of an intercom._

" _Attention all students, will Adam and Beth report the headmaster's office? Adam and Beth to the headmaster's office."_

" _Huh," Adam said. I wonder what he wants._

" _Only one way to find out," Beth told her brother._

 _The twins then made their way up to the top floor of the building._

 _Opening the door to the headmaster's office, Adam took a deep breath and walked in, Beth following close behind him._

" _You wanted to see us sir?" Adam asked._

 _The headmaster, a man in his late thirties, rose from his desk._

" _Yes," he responded in a low, even voice. "You two have a visitor."_

 _He gestured to reveal an older man standing in the corner of the room._

 _Instantly, the twins recognized the man._

" _Professor Oak?!" they exclaimed, somewhat surprised._

" _Take it easy, you two," he said, with a smile. "So, you're Laura's kids?"_

" _You knew our mom?" Adam asked, taken aback._

" _Yes," Professor Oak responded gently. "She was one the finest trainers I've met. I'm sorry to hear about her."_

" _It's alright," Beth said, unemotionally. "We've gotten over it."_

 _But unbeknownst to her, a small tear fell down Adam's left cheek._

" _Anyway," Professor Oak went on. "I've heard a great many things about you two. We've spoken to many of your teachers. They say you're the most gifted students Pokémon Tech has had in years."_

" _Well,_ one _of us gifted," Beth said, under her breath, rolling her eyes at Adam._

" _Anyway, I have an offer to make to both of you."_

"Professor Oak was hosting private sessions at his lab in Pallet Town. And after hearing so much about us, he decided Beth and I were good candidates for his next generation of students."

" _So," Professor Oak said, after he had finished. "What do you say?"_

 _Beth's eyes widened with excitement, while Adam turned his head away slightly._

"Beth, of course jumped at the opportunity. She thought it was a good way to improve her training skills. But I was a little unsure about the whole thing."

 _ **Back in the present.**_

"So, how did you become my grandpa's student?" Gary asked.

"Beth talked me into it. She said but she thought it would good for me too, but now I know she was just trying to get me there so she could prove she was a better trainer than me."

Dr. Blanchard sighed sadly. "At first I thought things were going great. But one day, something happened that tore our family apart… forever."

"What was it?" Ash asked.

"Four months later, Professor Oak gave us another offer."

 _ **Pallet Town, fourteen years ago.**_

 _In the Oak Corral, Adam was tending to a sick Lapras in a small lake. After giving it some medicine, the aquatic Pokémon dozed off from drowsiness._

" _Adam!" a voice called out. Adam turned to see Professor Oak walking towards him, with Beth following close behind._

" _Professor," Adam said. "Is something wrong?"_

" _No," Professor Oak said. "Quite the opposite, in fact."_

" _What is it?" Both Adam and his sister asked in unison._

 _Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Since you both have excelled far greater than any of my other students, I've decided to make one of you my personal protégé."_

 _Adam's and Beth's mouths dropped wide open._

" _Protégé?" they both asked._

"This was a chance I knew would never present itself again. Being under Professor Oak's wing would help us make a name for ourselves. There was just one catch."

" _Now hold on," Professor Oak added. "Don't get too excited. I said, 'one of you'."_

" _Oh," Adam said, disappointed. Beth's face however, sported a smug grin._

" _So, which one of us are you going to pick?" she asked._

" _I haven't decided yet. But I have a way to find out. How well do you think you'll do in a Pokémon Battle?"_

" _I can handle one," Beth said, gripping a pokéball._

" _Are you sure?" Adam asked her. "No offense, Beth, but I've seen what your battles were like back at Pokémon Tech. It just wouldn't be fair."_

" _Need I remind you, I came close to beating you before?"_

" _That's because Ralts and Luvdisc were both at the same level. Now it's a Kirlia and Luvdisc can't even evolve."_

" _I think you'll be surprised what it can do," she retorted._

"Well, there was no talking her out of it. I agreed to have a battle with her."

 _Minutes later, Adam and Beth were standing on opposite sides of a large pond. Professor Oak stood on the side of the pond, acting as referee._

" _Begin!" he said._

 _Beth threw out a pokéball. "Come on out, Luvdisc!"_

 _The heart-shaped Pokémon emerged from its pokéball, jumping into the water._

 _Adam then threw his own pokéball onto a small island on his side of the pond._

" _Kirlia, go!"_

 _The pokéball landed on the island, releasing Kirlia._

" _Kirlia!" it exclaimed, taking a bow._

 _Beth pointed at Kirlia, making the first move._

" _Luvdisc, use Hydro Pump!"_

 _Jumping out of the water, Luvdisc opened its mouth, letting loose a powerful torrent of water at Kirlia._

" _Kirlia!" Adam shouted. "Evade it!"_

 _Hearing its trainer's command, Kirlia twirled around like a ballet dancer, leaving the water stream to bypass it and go off in the distance._

 _Adam pointed to Luvdisc. "Kirlia, use Disarming Voice!"_

 _Kirlia opened its mouth, allowing a long stream of energy hearts to dart toward Luvdisc, who was knocked back toward Beth._

 _Beth pointed back to her opponent. "Use Draining Kiss!"_

 _Jumping up and gliding through the air towards Kirlia, Luvdisc planted a small kiss on Kirlia's forehead, before jumping back into the pond._

 _Kirlia then began to look weak._

" _What's going on? Luvdisc was never this strong."_

 _He then looked back at his opponent._

"It was then I realized that Beth had been training Luvdisc harder than I had anticipated. I don't know if she trained it the same way she trained Hydreigon, however."

" _This was too easy," Beth said, looking triumphant and proud of herself, as Kirlia dropped to its knees._

" _Luvdisc, finish this with Aqua Jet!"_

 _Luvdisc's entire body began to surround itself with water. Then, it began to charge itself at Kirlia._

 _Adam, looking to Kirlia, pleaded desperately._

" _Come on, Kirlia. I know you can win this. Somehow, … I just know it."_

"I'll be honest. I thought I would lose that battle for sure. But then, a miracle happened."

 _On the island, Kirlia's body began to glow. Then, in the course of a few minutes, it began to transform. As all took in this sight with fascination, Adam was almost speechless._

" _It's evolving!" Beth said in shock._

 _By the time the evolution had been completed, in Kirlia's place was a taller, more mature Pokémon._

" _Gardevoir," it said gracefully._

" _Gardevoir," Adam said in awe. Then his attention was redirected at the battle._

" _Use Psychic!"_

 _Gardevoir's eyes began to glow. Then, a light blue aura took hold of Luvdisc, cancelling out its Aqua Jet attack, and sending flying at Beth's feet, unconscious._

" _How is this even possible?!" she exploded._

" _Luvdisc is unable to battle!" Professor Oak said. "Adam and Gardevoir are the winners!"_

" _I don't believe it," Adam said, still taking in his unexpected victory. "I did it."_

 _His disbelief soon turned to elation. "I really did it!"_

 _Gardevoir, using its psychic abilities, floated over to him._

" _Gardevoir," it said._

" _Thanks," he said, hugging it._

 _Beth, in the meantime, was fuming._

" _No, no, no, no!" she shouted, recalling Luvdisc. "This wasn't supposed to happen._ I _should have won that match."_

" _Now, Beth," Professor Oak said. "Adam won that battle fair and square. You could at least show some sportsmanship."_

"' _Fair and square?' His Pokémon evolved right in the middle of the battle. That shouldn't count."_

" _But I'm afraid it does. There is a reason you lost, Beth. With time, maybe you'll understand what that reason is."_

" _I know what the reason is, it's him." Beth pointed at Adam._

" _Ever since we got our Pokémon he's been the best at everything. This was my chance to finally step out of your shadow! But now, that shadow is only going to get larger."_

" _Beth, listen, you—" but Adam was cut off by more of Beth's ranting._

" _No! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I hope you enjoy being Professor Oak's favorite. You were certainly Mom's favorite."_

 _Adam's jaw dropped. "You know that's not true. She loved us both, equally."_

" _Then why did she give you Ralts and leave me with that pathetic Luvdisc?!"_

" _She gave you Luvdisc to remind you that she'll always love you. You're just too caught up in your obsession with winning to see that."_

" _BE QUIET!" Beth shouted, pushing Adam into the pond._

 _Professor Oak gasped. Gardevoir moved in front of Adam, demonstrating its species' protective nature._

" _Love," Beth scoffed. "Who needs it? I'm going to prove I can be a far superior trainer than you'll ever be. And I'm not coming back until I do."_

 _She then began to walk off._

 _Gardevoir used Psychic to help Adam up. He then looked in the direction of his parting sister._

" _Beth, wait!"_

 _ **Back in the present.**_

"Beth and I wouldn't see each other again for another year. By then I decided to begin my own Pokémon Journey."

"Wow," Iris said, in shock.

"I've never heard a story that sad before," Misty said.

"Don't worry," Dr. Blanchard reassured them. "It's not over yet."

"You mean there's more?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes and… well, let's just say one good thing came out of what followed."

He then looked at a gold band on his right ring finger.

 **Well, that's one half of Dr. Blanchard and Beth's backstory. By now, I think it's been established these two are complete opposites. I mean just look at their choice of signature Pokémon. Beth: Hydreigon. Dr. Blanchard: Gardevoir**

 **Also, I used this chapter to establish Beth as a dark counterpart to Ash. She basically represents what he could have become had he become bitter about losing.**

 **The whole backstory was originally going to be one chapter, but now I've decided to make it two. I hate to leave you hanging, but I bet I caught your attention.**

 **The second half of the Blanchard siblings' backstory continues next time. Read and review!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hi! It took me a while to plan out this next chapter. But here it is. Anyway, last chapter, we got a look into the history of Dr. Blanchard and Beth. Here is the second half of Dr. Blanchard's story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **En route to Team Rocket HQ**_

Dr. Blanchard cleared his throat.

Keeping his eye on the road, he continued his story.

"One year later, I went to Johto to enter the Pokémon League."

 _ **Johto region. Thirteen years ago.**_

 _As Adam trekked through the dense forest, he couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous. Taking out his badge case, he took a long look the seven badges he'd earned so far. He just needed one more._

"About two months into my journey, I managed to earn my seventh badge. But I got lost on my way to my final Gym."

 _Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Adam took out a bottle of water and began sipping on it._

" _Of all the days I could have gotten lost," he said to himself._

 _Looking at his map, he was shocked to see that he was further away from his destination than he had thought._

" _Oh, this is pointless. I'm never gonna get to Blackthorn City!"_

 _He threw the map to his feet, dejected._

" _I can help you get there," a soft voice said._

 _Adam looked back to the direction the voice came from._

 _Coming up behind him was a beautiful young woman about four years older than him. She was fair-skinned. She had dark hair tied up in a bun. She wore an all-white outfit that made her seem almost fairy-like. Most noticeable, however, was the golden, swan shaped necklace with a multicolored stone that was draped elegantly around her neck._

" _Can you?" Adam asked._

" _Of course," the woman replied. "I'm on my way there as well."_

 _She smiled._

" _Thanks," Adam said. Taking her hand, he shook it in gratitude._

" _It's my pleasure," she replied, politely._

 _Walking off toward the east, the two made their way to Blackthorn City._

" _I don't mean to intrude," the woman said. "But what do you want in Blackthorn City?"_

" _I want to challenge the Gym Leader there," was Adam's response._

" _You mean Clair?" she asked._

 _Adam looked at her, astonished. "You know her?"_

" _Well, I know_ of _her. She uses Dragon-types. It may be difficult, but she's been defeated before. Do you have any Pokémon that with a type advantage?"_

" _Well," Adam said. "I have one: Gardevoir."_

 _The woman's eyes brightened. "Well, it just so happens we have something in common."_

 _Adam looked at her in confusion._

 _The woman took out a pokéball. Throwing it to the ground, a familiar Pokémon materialized._

" _Gardevoir," it said._

" _You have a Gardevoir too?" Adam asked her._

" _That's right," she answered, recalling it._

 _After a while, Adam could see that they were reaching the end of the forest._

" _So," he began. "Why're you going to Blackthorn City?"_

" _Oh," the woman said. "Well, it's for my latest role. I start shooting in Blackthorn City tomorrow."_

" _So, you're an actress?" Adam asked._

 _She nodded. "But I haven't made a name for myself yet, at least, not outside of Kalos."_

" _That's probably why I didn't recognize you."_

" _On the bright side, over here I can go anywhere without needing to wear a disguise."_

 _Adam couldn't help but laugh a little._

 _Finally, the two reached the outskirts of Blackthorn City._

" _Well," Adam said. "I guess this is where we split up."_

 _Before he could leave however…_

" _Wait!" the woman called out. Catching up to him, she pulled something out of her bag. In her hand, she held two round objects. Adam could only assume they were stones. One was the size of a marble and had a different variety of hues and colors swirling inside of it. The other stone was a bit larger and was almost entirely pink and green._

" _Take these," she said. "I have a feeling they will help you."_

 _Taking them, Adam was struck with curiosity._

" _What are they?"_

" _Have you heard of something called Mega Evolution?"_

" _Yes. But I've never actually seen it happen."_

" _Well, these stones help trigger it. But it also requires a strong bond between trainer and Pokémon."_

" _Why are you giving them to me?" he asked._

" _Let's just say I have good feeling about you."_

 _Adam immediately extended his hand. "Thanks… uh, I just realized I never got your name."_

" _Oh," the woman said. "It's Diantha."_

 _She connected her hand with his. Then immediately, without warning, a strange sensation came over Adam, as if he were about to faint._

" _Um… I'm Adam," he introduced himself._

" _It's nice to meet you, Adam," Diantha said, shaking his hand._

 _She then walked off, with him watching her. The entire time, Adam could have sworn his face was feeling a little warmer than usual._

 _ **Back in the present.**_

"You met Diantha?!" Bonnie asked.

The others seemed just as shocked.

"I didn't just meet her," Dr. Blanchard said. He then held up his right hand, showing a gold ring on his ring finger.

"Five years later, I married her."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"So, how come she never mentioned you?" Ash asked, having met her before.

"She probably never thought about it. Not that I blame her, between her being an actress and Champion of Kalos League."

The others just sat silently.

"Moving on."

 _ **Silver Conference. Thirteen years ago.**_

 _Adam stepped out onto the arena, hearing the roar of the crowd all around him._

" _Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "Let this year's Pokémon League Conference begin!"_

"Not long after I first met Diantha, I was able to win my final badge and qualify for the Pokémon League."

 _Adam was currently facing a boy about the same age as him. His opponent's Pokémon was Shiftry._

" _Shiftry, use Razor Leaf!" the boy commanded._

 _Shiftry then let out a barrage of spinning, crescent shaped sharp leaves at Adam's Pokémon, Magmar._

" _Magmar, use Flamethrower!"_

 _Opening its mouth, Magmar released a powerful stream of flame, incinerating the leaves and then making its way toward Shiftry. Engulfed by the flames, the Grass-type fell to the ground just as its trainer recalled it._

 _Adam was then announced the winner._

"Eventually, I made it to the semifinals."

" _The semifinal match will now begin!" the announcer said._

 _Adam stood before the stadium, a look of determination on his face._

 _But that quickly faded once he saw the trainer facing him._

"But no amount of training could have prepared me for who my opponent would be."

" _Beth?" he asked._

 _Indeed, his twin sister was once again his opponent._

" _I somehow knew you'd make it this far," she said bitterly._

" _Nice to see you too," Adam said, sarcastically._

"The battle that followed was the most intense of my life. It took about an hour, but I finally got her down to her last Pokémon. But it wasn't the Pokémon I was expecting."

 _Beth recalled the Snorunt Adam had previously knocked out._

" _Just like old times, isn't it?" he asked._

" _Yes," Beth responded. "But this time things will end differently."_

 _She took out a Master Ball. Throwing it to the ground, a three-headed, dark, dragon-like Pokémon appeared. Adam's jaw dropped in shock._

" _Hydreigon? What happened to Luvdisc?"_

" _You do know what trading is, do you? I got rid of Luvdisc and got this in exchange."_

 _She then pointed at Adam's Magmar._

" _Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!"_

 _Hydreigon fired the turquoise energy sphere at Magmar faster than anyone could blink. In an instant, Magmar was knocked unconscious._

 _Recalling Magmar, Adam threw out the pokéball containing his last Pokémon._

" _Go, Gardevoir!"_

 _As Gardevoir appeared, Beth only scoffed in dismissal._

" _That thing again? Oh well, if that's the way you want it. Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse again!"_

 _Another energy sphere was fired, this time at Gardevoir. The sphere made contact, as Beth smiled in satisfaction._

" _Now you know what losing feels like," she mocked._

" _Guess again," Adam retorted._

 _As the smoke cleared, Beth gasped in shock to see Gardevoir still standing._

" _What?!"_

" _Did you forget? Gardevoir is a Fairy-type, so Dragon-type moves have no effect on it."_

 _Beth's frustration only grew._

" _Gardevoir, use Dazzling Gleam!"_

 _Closing its eyes, Gardevoir allowed a rainbow-colored light to flow out of its body and toward Hydreigon._

 _Despite the attack making a direct hit, Hydreigon didn't faint._

" _This isn't over!" she exclaimed. "Hydreigon, use Hyper Beam!"_

 _Opening its center mouth, Hydreigon fired a purple energy beam at Gardevoir._

 _Adam reacted fast. "Use Light Screen!"_

 _Holding its arms in front of its body, Gardevoir created a golden energy barrier that blocked Hydreigon's Hyper Beam._

 _Beth pointed at Gardevoir again._

" _Use Bite!" she commanded._

 _Hydreigon's teeth glowed white. Flying towards Gardevoir, it sank them into it._

 _Being part Fairy-type, Gardevoir resisted most of the damage. But it still took its toll._

" _Gardevoir," it said weakly._

" _Come on, Gardevoir," Adam said. "You can't give up now."_

" _At that moment. The inside of Adam's pocket began to glow pale blue._

" _Gardevoir… I believe in you!"_

 _At that very moment, the other stone Diantha gave Adam, which was in a necklace around Gardevoir's neck, began to glow as well._

 _An egg-shaped cocoon of light began to envelop Gardevoir. By the time it emerged, it was changed. It had Mega Evolved._

 _Adam was astonished. "What's happening?" But somehow, he already knew._

"That was the first time I'd ever witnessed Mega Evolution. And I knew that it was my best chance of beating Beth."

 _Beth was shocked at Gardevoir's sudden transformation._

" _What just happened?!" she exclaimed._

" _Mega Evolution," Adam replied, then he pointed to Hydreigon._

" _Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"_

 _Gardevoir, drawing power from the moon, formed a pink energy orb._

 _In three seconds, the orb was fired at Hydreigon, whom it collided with in a brilliant flash of light._

 _Beth, who had closed her eyes at the attack, found herself opening them again._

 _And to her shock, she saw Hydreigon on the ground at her feet, unconscious._

" _No!" she shouted, recalling the Dragon-type._

 _Adam could hear the announcer declaring him the winner._

 _He recalled Gardevoir, who powered down from its Mega Evolved state._

 _He then tried to walk over to Beth._

 _Before he could speak, she cut him off._

" _Don't say anything. You've said it all before. Just when I think I've gotten stronger, you prove me wrong. Enjoy your time in the spotlight,_ brother _. It won't last forever."_

" _Beth," Adam tried to talk to her._

 _She just turned and began to walk out of the arena._

 _But not before making one last angry remark._

" _This is the last time I lose to you!"_

 _ **Back in the present.**_

"I never saw Beth again after that," Dr. Blanchard continued, sadly. "Until today. I came in second at the Silver Conference. I don't know if she ever found that out or if she even cared. After that, I decided to start researching the history of the relationships between humans and Pokémon. I did most of my work in Kalos, where…"

He held up the hand holding his wedding band. "Well, you get the picture."

Ash looked at Dr. Blanchard in sympathy.

"When I found out Beth became a Pokémon Hunter, my first thought was, 'This is all my fault.' But after today, I know that's not the case. She could have moved on from this, but instead she let bitterness consume her. This was her choice. I can see that now."

As Ash took in Dr. Blanchard's words, he wasn't thinking of Beth. He was thinking of himself. Or rather what he could have become.

Sure, there were times when his journey seemed too tough, where he felt like he would never be a strong enough trainer. But during each of those times, he wasn't alone. He had his mother, Pikachu, his friends, and even though he didn't know it, he had Serena.  
But Beth had turned away the one chance of support and love she had ever gotten.

"I'm sorry," Ash said to Dr. Blanchard.

"Don't be," Dr. Blanchard said. "The Beth I knew doesn't exist anymore. But the least I can do is make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else."

Without warning, Dr. Blanchard stopped the van.

"We're here," he said. Outside the van, was a large, imposing, building with a giant letter "R" dominating most of the wall.

And Ash knew that somewhere inside those walls, were the two things in his life he couldn't imagine life without.

"Serena, Pikachu… I promise I'll save you."

 **Well, that's the last of the flashback chapters. I hope you enjoyed these. I think the Ash-Beth parallels are at their most obvious here. She could have gotten emotional support from her brother, but instead she chose to become a resentful, bitter, heartless monster. In contrast to Ash who had many friends who supported him when things seemed impossible.**

 **This also explained how Dr. Blanchard obtained the Keystone and Mega Stone he uses to Mega Evolve Gardevoir. I wasn't sure about him being married at first, but I think this worked out perfectly.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, Ash and co.'s rescue mission begins. Read and review.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Hi. Sorry I'm late again. I was distracted by the Christmas holidays. But here I am. Anyway, last time, Dr. Blanchard finished his story about his past with Beth, showing how she became the person Ash and co. have been battling. At long last, the infiltration of Team Rocket HQ has begun. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Hallways of Team Rocket HQ. Night.**_

As Serena continued to struggle against Machamp's powerful arms, the Fighting-type holding her was being led down a series of corridors by Giovanni and Beth. Close behind them were Jessie, James, and Meowth. Trapped helplessly in a net in Beth's hand was Pikachu.

As hard as she tried to break free, Serena knew it was impossible. Fortunately, her captors weren't paying too much attention to notice her futile attempts to break free.

"At long last," Giovanni said to himself. "The moment is at hand."

He led the group to a large room with a glass ceiling. In the very center, on a large pedestal, was the stone Beth stole from the museum. Surrounding it were two other Pokémon: Torkoal and Vaporeon.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Serena demanded an explanation.

"What are you talking about?!" she exclaimed.

Finally returning his attention to her, Giovanni smirked.

"Thousands of years ago, the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh was imprisoned within this very stone. And since that day, it has been waiting for an exceptionally powerful trainer to release it. Of course, the stone itself has a seal on it. A seal that can only be broken by three Pokémon that correspond to the same typing as Suicune, Entei, and Raikou."

Serena felt her eyes widen. So that was why Beth took Pikachu.

Looking back at the stone, Giovanni continued. "Now that time has finally arrived. With the power of these three Pokémon, Ho-Oh will be mine and the rest of the world will soon follow."

Serena just glared at him defiantly. "Even if this does work, Ho-Oh wouldn't obey a trainer like you!"

Beth spoke up next. "As much as I hate to agree with her, sir, she has a point. How do you plan on controlling a Pokémon as powerful as Ho-Oh?"

Giovanni just chuckled softly. "I underestimated the power of a Legendary Pokémon once. I will not make that mistake again."

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a small, grey, rectangular device the size of a postage stamp.

"This neural-link patch can connect the brainwaves between a human and a Pokémon. Once I attach it to Ho-Oh, it will be forced to obey my every instruction without question."

Serena gasped as Giovanni rolled up his left sleeve. "This," he indicated an electronic wristband with a single sensor embedded in the center. "Will allow me to link my brainwaves with those of Ho-Oh's."

"No," Serena said, paralyzed by fear. She steeled herself, however, and continued to stare at him in anger. "It won't work!"

Giovanni turned back to her. "I beg to differ. Legendary or not, Ho-Oh is only a Pokémon. And like all Pokémon, it can be controlled."

"Not that telling you any of this matters," Beth said, the sadism in her voice now more apparent than ever. "You won't be leaving this base alive."

Serena just scowled in defiance. But Beth was unfazed.

"Don't try to act brave. The only other person who knows about this is literally on ice. And as for that idiot boyfriend of yours, he has no idea where you are."

"Why are you helping him?!" Serena asked her furiously.

Beth's faced changed from smug satisfaction to deep, unrelenting hatred.

"The answer to that is simple: I've been living in the shadow of Adam Blanchard for far too long. Well, now is my chance to take what should have been mine. The very Pokémon my brother has dedicated his life to researching will help me finally surpass him."

Serena's jaw went agape. "Dr. Blanchard's your brother?"

"You don't see the family resemblance?" Beth asked, mockingly. "Of course he is. Or _was_ as the case may be."

Serena could only gasp at the implications.

Jessie, James, and Meowth, a little shocked themselves, finally spoke up.

"Well," Jessie said. "Looks like mission accomplished."

She then turned to her boss. "Now about that promotion, I'd like my own office, complete with walk-in closet, cappuccino machine, personal powder room, oh and don't forget those adorable little mints shaped liked Drifloon!"

"Hey!" James and Meowth shouted. "What about us?!"

"You two can be my interns!" Jessie snapped.

Giovanni, however, just laughed darkly. "I don't believe you were paying attention. I said I might _consider_ promoting you. I didn't say I would."

"Huh?" the trio asked.

Giovanni now stared directly at them.

"But," James tried to explain. "We've been trying to catch that Pikachu for years, and now you finally have it. That warrants a promotion, right?"

Jessie and Meowth just gave him a look that said, "You're not helping!"

Giovanni scoffed. "Your mistake was believing I was even interested in that Pikachu to begin with. Just why would I need a Pokémon as incredibly common as that?"

He pointed to Pikachu, still in the net, which was now on the floor beside Beth.

"I may have needed it for this exact moment, but other than that, it is completely useless to me, much like you three."

"What?" they asked.

Giovanni turned back to the stone. "It is true, I considered promoting you. But then I remembered you have failed so many times in the past. And my plans for Ho-Oh require no mistakes. And I can now see that letting you three into Team Rocket was the very first mistake I made as this organization's leader."

He turned to Beth. "Do as we've planned.

"Gladly," she said. She threw out the Master Ball, releasing Hydreigon.

The trio could only scream in terror.

"What's goin' on?!" Meowth asked, shaking.

Giovanni smiled. "Consider yourselves… fired."

Beth cracked her whip. "Use Hyper Beam," she ordered.

As the trio begged for mercy, Hydreigon's attack collided with them.

The purple energy beam sent them flying up through the glass ceiling, breaking it. As they were launched upward into the night sky, they could be heard shouting, "We're blasting off again!"

Serena stared from the shattered ceiling to Giovanni and Beth in shock of what just happened.

"Oh," Beth said. "Don't look so surprised. I never liked those three anyway."

She looked back to her client. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Of course," Giovanni agreed.

He turned to the two Pokémon on the floor in front of him. He then pointed to the stone.

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump. Torkoal, Heat Wave."

Torkoal opened its mouth forming an orange ball of fire. Out of the ball burst a large stream of fire making its way toward the stone. And Vaporeon let loose a powerful jet of water in the same direction.

Beth opened the net, releasing Pikachu. She then nudged the Electric-type over toward the same direction as Torkoal and Vaporeon.

"I have a feeling we'll have a hard time getting this to one cooperate."

"I disagree," Giovanni said. He pressed his foot on a hidden switch on the floor in front of him.

As soon as he did that, four black, cylindrical devices emerged from hatches through the floor around Pikachu. The devices emitted a series of waves of dark red energy, washing over Pikachu, who continuously made squeaks of pain.

"These pain pulse emitters will generate enough stress in a Pokémon to the point where it will attack."

Beth looked at the state Pikachu was in with intrigue. "Interesting. How long until it gives in?"

"Not long," Giovanni responded with a calm, smug voice.

Serena, still trapped in Machamp's grip, could only watch in horror.

 _Ash, where are you?_ She thought.

 _ **Meanwhile, outside Team Rocket HQ.**_

The group was standing just below the ledge that the enormous building towering over them was built upon.

After a long period of silence, Max brought up what everyone was thinking.

"So, how do we get in?"

Iris stepped beside him. "I could have Dragonite fly us up there."

"No," Dr. Blanchard said. "That would draw too much attention to us.'

"Who cares how we get in," Ash said, determined. "I say we do it."

Dr. Blanchard did his best to calm Ash down. "I understand how you're feeling, Ash. But if we get caught, we won't be able to help anyone."

He then looked around. "I assume that a building this size would have multiple entrances. We just have to find one that Giovanni likely won't pay much attention to."

"But where's that?" Sofia asked.

"Wherever it is," Clemont said, leaning on the wall of the cliff. "I just hope finding it won't be too—" But he was cut off by the wall splitting in two behind him, causing him to fall through.

Bonnie rushed over to the scene. "Clemont, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, quickly standing up.

He looked back. To everyone's amazement the doorway had opened to reveal…

"Clemont," Dr. Blanchard said. "I think you've found our way in."

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"I think it might be an emergency exit," Dr. Blanchard informed her.

"And that means they won't see us come in," Dawn observed.

"We just need to see where we're going," Gary pointed out, as the hallway before them was not only long, but also very dark.

"I can help with that," Sofia said. She threw out the pokéball containing Dustox.

Turning to the moth Pokémon, Sofia smiled. "Dustox, use Flash."

Dustox's wings began to glow a brilliant yellow. Then it flew into the dark hallway. The light from Dustox's wings began to illuminate the surround area.

"Good thinking, Sofia," Dr. Blanchard commended his assistant.

He then followed her and Dustox into the hallway. He was soon joined by Ash and the others.

After what seemed like hours endless walking, Ash spoke.

"I hope Serena and Pikachu are alright."

"I'm sure they are," Dr. Blanchard. "For now, at least. But if we don't get them out of here, well… I'm not sure what will happen."

Ash hung bowed his head, still upset over not being able save them both.

"You can feel bad about it later, Ash," Gary said.

"Gary's right," Misty said. "Right now, we just need to focus on finding them."

"But there's one thing I don't understand," Dr. Blanchard broke in.

"What?" Cilan asked.

Looking back to them, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"According to legend, even if it's released from that stone, Ho-Oh will only obey a trainer with a pure heart. And I doubt that either Giovanni or Beth fit that description. How do they plan on controlling it if it won't even listen to them?"

"Do you think they found a way?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. But this just gives us another reason to stop them."

"Do you think we can?" May asked.

"We have to. Otherwise, well, try not to think about it. But first we have to get to the end of this hallway."

"But it feels like it could go on for miles!" Sofia complained. "I don't think we're ever going to find—"

She was cut off by her bumping into something. Standing in front of them was a large, metal door. One that was, apparently sealed shut.

"I stand corrected," Sofia said.

Dr. Blanchard examined the door closely.

"It looks like this door can only be opened from the other side."

"So how do we open it then?!" Ash asked, desperate.

"I have a few ideas," Dr. Blanchard remarked.

He threw out a pokéball, releasing Magmar.

He pointed at the door.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower."

As the flames from Magmar's attack hit the door, the steel began to melt until there had been barely any sign that a door had been there in the first place.

Recalling Magmar, Dr. Blanchard turned back to the group.

"Alright everyone, I don't think they know we're here. If we can just stay as quiet as possible, maybe it will stay that way."

"Right," Sofia said, recalling Dustox.

Ash, however, didn't seem to be listening. He immediately dashed off through the cold, metallic corridors of the building.

"Ash, wait!" Dr. Blanchard shouted in a hushed voice.

"Is he always like this?" Sofia asked Misty.

"You have no idea," the Water-type Gym Leader said.

They all began to run after him, unaware of the single blue laser beam running across the floor through the entrance.

 **Well, so much for the element of surprise. So, Ash and co. have begun their mission to rescue Serena and Pikachu and stop Giovanni from gaining control of Ho-Oh. But the alarm they triggered is going to make things difficult for them.**

 **Now, about what Giovanni did to Jessie, James, and Meowth, well, I figured it was only a matter of time before he decided he no longer needed them. Don't worry about them, though. They've survived worse than what Beth's Hydreigon did to them.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, the infiltration continues with our heroes encountering quite a few complications, including another run-in with Beth. Read and review!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Hi! I realize it's been so long since I last updated. But to make up for it, here's the next chapter. Last time, Ash and the others succeeding in infiltrating Team Rocket HQ. But unknown to them, they wound up triggering an alarm. How will this mission go when the whole building knows they're there? Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Team Rocket HQ. Night.**_

As Pikachu continued to squeal in agony from Giovanni's pain pulse emitters surrounding it, Serena knew she had to do something.

But whatever it was, she would have to think of it fast, because electric sparks were beginning to surge out of Pikachu's cheeks.

Then she remembered. When she and Pikachu were brought to Team Rocket HQ, Beth had turned off her pokéball jamming signal. Now if she could just reach one of her pokéballs.

After some struggling against Machamp, she was able to reach one of them.

But this action did not go unnoticed.

"Go, Pancham!" she shouted, throwing the pokéball.

As it landed on the floor, she hoped it would release Pancham. But instead, it just remained motionless.

Serena gasped.

Beth laughed sadistically in response. Then she held up her whip, showing the flashing red light that indicated the jamming signal was on.

"Did you really think we'd just let you do something like that?" she asked.

Serena glared at Beth in anger.

"As long as this jamming signal is on," Beth continued. "You can't call out any of your Pokémon."

"No," Serena said softly.

Giovanni, looking from Serena to the stone, which was now glowing as if on fire, scowled.

"It would seem you're more trouble than you're worth."

Then he addressed Beth. "Dispose of her."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," Beth said, pressing another button on the hilt of her whip.

In the blink of an eye, Beth's whip came alive with thousands of tiny sparks. Serena could only jump to one conclusion: an electric current was running through it.

"The last time I used this," she explained, stepping closer toward Serena. "It knocked a Salamence unconscious in five seconds. So, imagine what it would do to an ordinary human girl."

Serena's eyes widened with fear.

"I guess we're about to find out."

Beth took a stance, raising her whip. Serena closed her eyes.

Before the Pokémon Hunter could connect her electrified whip with Serena, a loud siren broke the silence.

As Beth switched off the electric current, Serena opened her eyes.

"What's happening," Giovanni asked. A large screen came down from the ceiling. On the screen appeared the image of Julia, Giovanni's faithful secretary.

"Sir," she said in an urgent tone. "We've detected intruders in Sector Five"

"What?!" Giovanni growled. "How many?"

"We've counted thirteen." The image then changed to show the intruders in question. Well, one of them, anyway. But Serena recognized at once.

"Ash!" she shouted, barely holding back tears of joy.

"Impossible!" Beth exclaimed. "How did he follow me?!"

But before she could question any further. She saw twelve others darting off after him. And among them was…

"Adam?!" she said through clenched teeth. "How is he still alive?!"

"It would seem you've left a few loose ends," Giovanni scolded her.

Then he turned to Julia. "Send as many of our agents as you can after them."

"Yes, sir," Julia responded.

As the screen switched off, Beth took a step closer to Giovanni.

"That won't be enough," she warned him. "You've clearly never met my brother. He always finds a way."

"I'm actually quite familiar with him. He has caused Team Rocket many problems in the past. And we have enough Poison-types that will be more than match for that Gardevoir of his."

"In any case," Beth said. "I don't trust your agents. I'll deal with him myself."

She then turned toward the door, storming out of the room.

As Giovanni watched her leave, he could only hope that Beth and his agents would make sure the intruders did not get to Ho-Oh.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Ash and the others**_

Dr. Blanchard and the others continued to chase after Ash, wondering how fast he could possibly go and how large was this building.

"Are we even getting anywhere?" Clemont asked, tiring out.

"Just keep running!" Bonnie exclaimed.

As they kept running, they were stopped by a long stream of flame that narrowly missed them.

"Look out!" May shouted.

As the attack stopped they all looked to see its origin: a Houndoom.

Next to it was a man in a black Team Rocket uniform.

"Well," he said, mockingly. "Looks like they were right about intruders after all."

He then laughed. A sound that was joined by three more.

Behind the Team Rocket member emerged three more. All four had their eyes fixed on Ash and his friends.

"Out of the way," Dr. Blanchard said. "We'd like to have a few words with your boss."

"Sorry," the Team Rocket member said. "But you don't have an appointment."

He then threw out two additional pokéballs, both containing a Houndoom. The others did the same, releasing a team of three Pokémon of the same species: Weezing, Muk, and Raticate.

Gary took out a pokéball.

"Ash, you go find Serena and Pikachu. We'll take care of these guys."

"Right!" Ash said in response.

"I'm coming with you," Dr. Blanchard spoke up. "I have a feeling you'll need my help."

"Count me in too," Misty said. "Serena's my friend after all."

Ash nodded.

Misty then turned to Gary, who stood directly behind her.

"Be careful," he told her.

Misty just smiled and threw her arms around him.

As Ash, Misty, and Dr. Blanchard ran around the Team Rocket members and their Pokémon, the others except for Bonnie took a fighting stance.

Gary threw out the pokéball containing Blastoise, which was soon joined by Croagunk, Blaziken, Metang, Mamoswine, Excadrill, Crustle, and Bunnelby.

One of the Team Rocket members gestured to the group's Pokémon.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!"

Muk opened its mouth and let out a stream brown sludge at the group.

Max pointed at Muk.

"Metang, use Bullet Punch!"

Metang's arms began to glow bright blue, then it began to spin in rapid direction toward Muk.

After being knock unconscious by the attack, the Poison-type was then recalled by the Team Rocket member.

Another one pointed at Croagunk.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

Raticate's teeth began to glow white and it charged at Croagunk.

Brock, however, saw this coming.

"Croagunk, use Brick Break!"

Croagunk jumped up, its left hand glowing white. Narrowly avoiding Raticate's attack, it came back down, hitting Raticate with its glowing hand.

Gary looked around wondering how Ash and Misty were doing.

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

"How did they know we were here?" Misty asked, between breaths.

"We must have triggered an alarm," Dr. Blanchard remarked grimly.

He then turned to Ash. "And I think I know who triggered it."

Ash's determined face remained showed no response.

"Well," Dr. Blanchard continued. "None of that matters now. What's important is that we find Serena and Pikachu before Giovanni gets control of—"

But he was cut off by frighteningly familiar voice, followed by the crack of a whip.

"Use Dark Pulse!"

A ray of black and dark purple circles was darting straight for them.

"Duck!" Dr. Blanchard shouted.

Following his instructions, Ash and Misty threw themselves on the floor below the beam. Dr. Blanchard followed soon after.

After the attack finally disappeared, they all looked up to see the woman who had kidnapped Serena and Pikachu in the first place.

"Beth!" all three said in recognition. (though Ash had more bitterness in his voice).

Indeed, Beth was currently blocking their way, with her Absol standing right beside her.

"Where are Serena and Pikachu?!" Ash asked, angrily.

"Sorry, who is Serena again?" Beth asked scornfully.

"You know who she is! You're the one who took her!"

Beth put a finger under her chin as if contemplating.

"Oh! You mean the girl I brought here after you surrendered to me? Yes. The last time saw her, she wasn't looking so well. Come to think of it, neither was that Pikachu of yours."

Ash's heart sank. Was Beth really telling the truth?

"You're lying!" Ash shouted.

"I never lie," Beth responded, keeping her cool. "Well, except for when I said I wasn't going to hurt her, that is."

Beth gave Ash a cruel smile.

Ash exhaled sharply in fury. "Tell me where she is now!"

"Beat me in a battle, then I'll tell you."

"You're on," Ash replied, glaring at her even harder.

"Hold on a minute, Ash!" Dr. Blanchard exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ash and Misty asked.

"Let me battle her this time," he continued.

Ash and Misty just stared at him in confusion.

"She came from that hallway," he pointed to the wide, dark corridor behind Beth. "I'm willing to bet everything that if you follow it, you'll find Serena and Pikachu."

"But I almost beat her before!" Ash protested.

"True, but she forced you into surrendering by kidnapping Serena. You don't know Beth like I do. Besides, I'm the only trainer who's ever beaten her Hydreigon."

Ash looked from the hallway to Beth to Dr. Blanchard and back again.

Reluctantly, he finally made a decision.

"Alright."

He took off down the hallway, with Misty closely following him.

"I'll hold her off for as long as I can!" Dr. Blanchard called out after them.

Then he fixed his gaze on Beth.

"You're more stubborn than I thought," she said.

"At least I know when to admit defeat," Dr. Blanchard replied.

"Really?" Beth chuckled. "Because if you admit defeat now, you'll lose everything. Just like I did."

"You didn't lose it! You gave it up!"

Beth only scoffed.

"Beth, you're not the only trainer who's ever felt like you're not good enough. There are hundreds more out there who feel exactly the same as you felt all those years ago."

"You think I care about them?"

"I didn't expect you to. Because if you did care, you wouldn't have taken Serena and Pikachu."

Beth narrowed her eyes.

"And you wouldn't go along with this either! Do you even know what Giovanni will do with Ho-Oh?!"

"Oh, I know," Beth said. "But I don't care. As long as you are ruined, I don't mind what happens to the rest of the world or Ho-Oh or any other Pokémon for that matter."

"What happened to you?! What happened to the girl who wanted become the best trainer in the world?!"

"She grew up! And since you defeated me thirteen years ago, I decided that dream was childish and naïve. So now, the only thing that matters is that I surpass you, no matter what the cost may be!"

"Well, I guess it's safe to say you're a far cry from the sister I once knew. You wanted to be the very best, but you became the very worst."

Dr. Blanchard took out a pokéball. "Go, Poliwrath!" he shouted.

The pokéball released the Water/Fighting-type.

The two siblings glared at each other, fire in each of their eyes.

"Mom," Dr. Blanchard said under his breath. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her."

He got ready to give Poliwrath its first command.

 **Things are certainly heating up. Heads up. The rest of the Team Rocket HQ infiltration will be split into three sections: Gary and the rest of Ash's friends fighting Giovanni's henchmen, Dr. Blanchard battling Beth, and Ash and Misty trying to rescue Serena and Pikachu from Giovanni.**

 **Wow. It's hard to believe it's been over a year since I started writing this. Sorry I couldn't update on the anniversary, but that's life I suppose.**

 **Read and review**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to update… again. But I've been blocked. I've gotten over that now, hopefully. And I've also had to deal with the stress of writing two stories at the same time. So, I've decided to alternate between writing one chapter of this story and one chapter of** _ **Light of Alola.**_ **Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 19**

 _ **Team Rocket HQ. Night.**_

"Blaziken!" May shouted. "Use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken kicked up its right leg which began to wreathe itself in flame. Its leg soon kicked the nearby Weezing.

Clemont pointed to a Houndoom. "Bunnelby, use Mud Shot."

A golden sphere began to form between Bunnelby's ears. Then the sphere split itself into several balls of mud. The balls collided with Houndoom, knocking it unconscious.

"How long can we keep this up?" Dawn asked as her Mamoswine knocked out a Muk with Ancient Power.

"As long as we need to!" Iris said.

"I just hope Ash and Misty are having better luck!" Gary said.

He then pointed to another Raticate. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Two powerful jets of water came out of the cannons in Blastoise's shell, which then collided with Raticate.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Ash and Misty.**_

"Where are we?!" Misty asked as she ran close beside Ash.

"I don't know!" Ash responded. Indeed, it seemed that they were hardly getting anywhere. They had been running for fifteen minutes. And in that time, they had found no sign of Pikachu or Serena.

But then Misty heard something.

"Pika!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Pi!" the mouse-like voice cried out in pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, running off in the direction the voice came from.

"Ash, wait up!" Misty exclaimed.

As they got closer, Ash could hear Pikachu's cries growing louder, along with another voice.

"Stop, please!" Serena's voice could be heard.

"Serena!" Ash cried.

Soon enough, they came to an open door. And what they saw inside shocked them.

Serena was struggling against the massive arms of a Machamp. The stone from the museum was on a pedestal. And it glowed like an ember in a fireplace. Pikachu was trapped in the middle of four cylinders that emitted dark red light. And from what Ash and Misty could tell, the Pokémon was in intense pain.

"Serena!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!"

"Ash!" Serena cried out as Machamp tightened its grip on her.

"PikaPi!" Pikachu shouted through its agony.

Giovanni, who had been facing the stone the whole time, finally took note of what was transpiring behind him. He turned around to face Ash and Misty.

"You!" he exclaimed in recognition upon seeing Ash, who he had last met in the Unova region a year ago.

"Let them go!" Ash said, furiously.

But Giovanni just scoffed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. That Pikachu is necessary to my plans. As soon as the stone is hit with an attack from it, Ho-oh will be mine."

"What about Serena?!" Misty asked.

Giovanni turned toward Machamp and by extension, the girl it was holding captive.

"As for her, I can't let her leave this base alive. She has seen too much. And for that matter, so have you. I assure you it's nothing personal."

"That still doesn't give you the right to do this!" Ash exploded.

"On the contrary, I have every right. Ho-Oh, like all Pokémon, exists to be controlled humans. And if I can control it, the world will kneel at my feet."

"We won't let that happen!" Misty said, sharply.

"You don't have much choice in the matter," Giovanni replied snapping his fingers. At the sound, Persian leaped to his right side. Then he took out a pokéball. Throwing it, the ball released a large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns on its head and orange, rocky plates covering its entire body.

"Persian, Rhyperior," he said smoothly. "Entertain our guests."

In response to the threat, Ash threw a pokéball.

"Greninja, I choose you!" he said, releasing the froglike ninja Pokémon.

Misty imitated his action. "Staryu, help Greninja!"

Staryu landed beside Greninja from its pokéball.

Giovanni pointed to Greninja. "Rhyperior, use Megahorn."

Rhyperior's horn began to glow green and it extended. It then began to charge toward Greninja.

But Ash reacted faster. "Greninja, use Double Team!"

Greninja's body began to glow white, then in an instant multiple copies of it appeared. Rhyperior stopped in its tracks, now confused.

"My turn!" Misty broke in. "Staryu, use Rapid Spin!"

Staryu jumped up and began to spin in a manner similar to a saw blade. Before anyone could blink it collided with Rhyperior, dazing it momentarily.

Giovanni merely smirked. "You'll have to do better than that."

 _ **Meanwhile, with Dr. Blanchard.**_

"Use Dynamic Punch!" Dr. Blanchard commanded Poliwrath.

Poliwrath's right fist began to glow red. Then it jumped up in the air.

As it landed, it connected its fist with Absol, knocking it unconscious.

Beth scowled and recalled the Dark-type.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," she said. "That Absol was always my second weakest Pokémon. Next to Luvdisc, that is."

"It's always about strength with you, isn't it?" Dr. Blanchard asked.

"What's your point?" Beth inquired.

"My point is Pokémon are only as strong as the trainer."

Beth narrowed her eyes, furious. "Are you saying, I'm weak?!"

"Think about it. I know what you did in Pallet Town. If you have to win just by kidnapping an innocent girl, then I say you're weaker than the Trainer you defeated."

Beth's grimace only grew. "If you're talking about that kid who was just here, I think you have a different definition of weak than I do."

"Ash could have easily defeated you, but he chose Serena's safety over anything else. In my book, that makes him a stronger trainer than you'll ever be."

"My Pokémon are strong," Beth said.

"Because they're afraid of you!" Dr. Blanchard countered.

"Why else do you think Froslass didn't kill me? It didn't want to."

"Well that doesn't matter now," Beth said, coldly as she took out her next pokéball.

"I'll just make sure it finishes the job."

She threw the pokéball, releasing Froslass.

"By the way, you've lost your advantage. Froslass is a Ghost-type. So, it's immune to Fighting-type moves. The same can't be said for your Pokémon, though."

Then she cracked her whip. "Froslass, use Shadow Ball."

Forming the orb of black energy, Froslass fired it at Poliwrath, who was then knock unconscious.

"Poliwrath, return," Dr. Blanchard said, recalling it. Taking out his next pokéball, he threw it in front of Froslass.

"Go, Magmar!" he shouted.

The Fire-type materialized in front of him.

Beth however, only chuckled. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Cracking her whip yet again, she gave Froslass its next command.

"Use Ice Shard!"

As Froslass spun, many blue ice spheres darted from its body. But Dr. Blanchard just pointed at it.

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

Magmar's attack jetted toward its opponent, melting the ice particles from the previous attack. Then it hit Froslass, engulfing it in flames.

When they cleared up, the Ice/Ghost-type was on the ground, out cold.

Beth growled and recalled it.

"You won't be so lucky with this one!" she then took out her Master Ball.

"Is that—" Dr. Blanchard started.

"That's right," Beth told her brother. Then she threw the ball releasing her strongest Pokémon.

"Hydreigon," Beth said, cracking her whip. "Dragon Pulse."

The turquoise orb collided with Magmar faster than it or its trainer could react. When the smoke cleared, Dr. Blanchard could see Magmar at his feet, unconscious.

Seeing no other options, he took out one last pokéball.

"Well, old friend, looks like its up to you again."

The pokéball was thrown, releasing Gardevoir.

Beth glared at the Psychic/Fairy-type.

"That thing again. I never understand why you never traded it."

"Because Gardevoir was our mother's Pokémon, remember? And it's all I have left of her."

He then lifted his sleeve revealing his Mega Ring. He then waved two of his fingers in front of the Key Stone embedded in it.

"Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!"

As Gardevoir's transformation into its Mega Evolved form, Beth's look of disdain only grew.

"I will not lose to you again!" she said. "Hydreigon, use Hyper Beam!"

At the sound of Beth's whip, Hydreigon opened its center mouth, releasing a beam of purple and black energy at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Light Screen!"

As a golden wall of energy erupted between the attack and Gardevoir, it was cancelled out.

Undaunted, Beth cracked her whip again.

"Frustration, now!"

Hydreigon's body began to glow bright red and then began to charge at Gardevoir.

"Evade it and use Dazzling Gleam!"

Twirling out of the way of Hydreigon's attack, Gardevoir surrounded its body with rainbow colored light. Hydreigon roared in pain as the light hit its body.

"Enough of this!" Beth cracked her whip.

"Hydreigon, use Bite!"

Hydreigon's teeth grew white and it opened its mouth wide. Then it took aim at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Teleport! Try to confuse it!"

As Hydreigon attempted to bite down on Gardevoir, it disappeared in a flash of light. As it reappeared behind Hydreigon, it attempted again, but it was met with the same result. As Gardevoir kept teleporting around Hydreigon, its confusion and frustration were only rivaled by its trainer.

"Come on!" Beth growled. "Attack it, you stupid Pokémon!"

She cracked her whip again, only this time, Dr. Blanchard noted, it made contact with Hydreigon's body.

Wincing in pain, Hydreigon turned its attention away from Gardevoir and did something neither Dr. Blanchard nor Beth expected.

Abandoning the battle, it turned toward Beth, growling in anger.

"What are you doing?!" she asked it. As it got closer to her, fear began to become evident in her voice.

"Stop! I'm not the enemy, he is!" she cracked her whip repeatedly, hoping to stop the furious Dragon-type, but to no avail. As it got closer, Beth lost her balance and was now on the floor, completely defenseless.

Dr. Blanchard stood in shock. He certainly never thought this would happen. He was almost tempted to let Hydreigon attack her.

But then he remembered: when his mother died he promised he would protect Beth. And even though she was a horrible person, she was still his sister.

Pointing at Hydreigon, he shouted, "Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"

As Gardevoir gathered energy from an image of the moon, an orb of pink energy began to form. When it grew large enough, Gardevoir fired the orb at Hydreigon.

As soon as the orb connected with Hydreigon, it collapsed. As Beth recalled it, Dr. Blanchard and Gardevoir ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Beth's face remained neutral. "Yes."

Dr. Blanchard extended his hand, and she took it.

As soon as he helped her up however…

"Finally!" she said, smirking sadistically.

Without warning, Beth shoved Dr. Blanchard to the ground and pressed the button on her whip that activated the electric current.

Gardevoir stepped between her and its trainer, however.

"Gardevoir," it said in warning.

But Beth wasn't intimidated.

"Get out of my way!" she knocked Gardevoir off to side, causing it to land on the floor.

"Gardevoir!" Dr. Blanchard shouted of concern.

Then he looked up to see Beth standing over him.

"What are you doing?!" he asked her.

"I'm doing what I should have done thirteen years ago," she replied as the sparks from her whip became more active.

"You know, I thought my Pokémon would be able to do this efficiently, but apparently, if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Beth's grin widened as Dr. Blanchard's fears grew.

"I saved your life!" he said.

"That was your mistake," she shrugged off.

She raised her whip. "Goodbye, _brother_."

Before she could use it, however, a pink orb of energy struck her in the side. The Pokémon Hunter was sent careening toward the other end of the room, screaming.

Beth's head hit the wall, knocking her out.

Dr. Blanchard looked around, looking for the source of the attack, even though he had an idea.

Off to the side was Gardevoir, who had recovered from when Beth shoved it out of her way.

Rising to his feet, Dr. Blanchard ran over to it.

"Gardevoir, you saved me."

"Gardevoir," it said politely.

"Thank you." Then he remembered what was happening.

"Come on, we have to help Ash and Misty!"

Dr. Blanchard ran off, Gardevoir not far behind.

 **Well, I bet you're glad I'm back. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write two stories at once? Anyway, the battle continues. Ash and Misty have finally reached Serena and Pikachu and have begun their battle with Giovanni. The rest of their friends are struggling against the other Team Rocket members. And Dr. Blanchard has defeated Beth. Many of you were probably expecting Beth to redeem herself after Dr. Blanchard saved her. But remember, I made her based on Hunter J, who was not given a chance or even interested. The battle continues next chapter. Read and review!**


End file.
